


Heart of a Mother

by jimelization



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Family, Love, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimelization/pseuds/jimelization
Summary: 10 years have passed since the guardians won the final battle with the villains. Life has been good ever since, the gang is now in college, and Cornelia and Caleb are about to become parents. But when a certain old enemy returns with a rather delicate request their world is about to turn upside down. Will Caleb forgive his mother, and what kind of a grandma will Nerissa be?
Relationships: Caleb/Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin/Eric Lyndon, Julian/Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.), Matt Olsen/Will Vandom, Nigel Ashcroft/Taranee Cook
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	1. Night Talks

**HEART OF A MOTHER ARC 1**

**Nerissa's Return Chapter 1: Night Talks**

_**Heatherfield 2:30 AM, Caleb &Cornelia's house ** _

"And you, live happily, having no desire to see me, even if I was to die beside you, a single tear you would not shed too..."

A sudden blue light illuminated the guest bedroom, as a middle-aged man with long brown hair and beard appeared in the middle. He looked a little tired, but he had to be quick- in the dark room, he had to make it to his bed again, before someone else woke up. Unfortunately he had bad luck that night, because as he was still materializing, he lost balance and landed on his hands and knees, creating a loud "thud". His son was soon to arrive, as he had thought.

"Dad?"- the younger man who entered the room and switched the lights on, looked at his father with concern. " I thought I heard something..are you OK?"

"I'm fine Caleb, I was going...eh returning from the bathroom, but I tripped in the dark." -the bearded man explained, as he gave his son a small smile. "Go back to bed. Did I really wake you up, I'm sorry..."

"Fine then...and no, I had a rather strange dream..."-Caleb replied feeling awkward. " I'll be leaving you now, sleep well dad."

"I will son, after all, I have to go to Meridian tomorrow morning, I will try not to wake you and Cornelia up... again." - his father shined him an identical to his awkward smile.

"Oh, what leads you there? I could come with you..."

"No need Caleb."- he was quick to decline his offer. "I'm going only to get some things from our old house, you don't have to come with me for that, you know Cornelia needs you here now."

"You're right dad."- Caleb agreed. " OK then, catch you later. It's almost morning already, you better get some more sleep before folding to Meridian."

The older man nodded and followed his son with his gaze as he exited the room and closed the door behind himself, leaving him alone. Or at least alone at first sight... When he was sure that Caleb was back behind the closed door of his own room, he let out a sigh of relief and made it to the bed where he collapsed, opening his palm to reveal a blue jewel shaped like a drop and hung on a leather chain.

"Close one, Julian. Next time try to land on your ass."

Julian smirked as the well-known, seductive voice coming from the jewel giggled at his quiet growling.

"Mocking me, are we?"

"No,never."-the voice pretended, still amused.

Julian sighed, keeping a smile on his face and placed the jewel from which the voice was coming on his chest, leaning back with his hands behind the back of his neck.

"After so many years, I feel like our family can unite again."- he confessed.

"That's a brave dream, Julian. "-the voice lowered down despondently. " But I don't believe that..."

"Don't even say such a thing."-Julian interrupted. "I'll make it happen. That's the least I can do..."

"We all know I'm the bad one here, Julian. It was me who ruined our family, I regret it now, but back then I didn't even think about you and Caleb... I left you behind just like that.." "

We have talked about this too many times now. I don't want to hear. It's a new beginning for us, Nerissa. Everyone deserves a second chance and new chapter, and this is ours."

For a hot second, the room was fully dark and quiet, only the weak shimmers of the blue jewel were to be seen. The man had his eyes focused on it, determined. Determined to keep his promise.

"Come here you. " - she was calling for him again, not only for a chat, as her seductive tone suggested.

Twice in one night, blimey, he thought. Julian blushed. He had to leave early for Meridian, but surely he could still manage to do it even with one more hour lost. A loss for his sleep, but a win for his cause. The man concentrated and rubbed the jewel between his hands. In a moment he was gone in a wave of bright blue light, the only thing left in the dark room was the jewel.   
The crystal drop, left calmly on the bed, flashed barely noticeable blue sparks, while inside, two voices entangled in a love duel, gradually sank into the former heart of Meridian, remaining unattainable to the outside world.


	2. Cassidy's Chain

Heatherfield, Caleb&Cornelia's house, 9:30 am

Cornelia Hale woke up, feeling grumpy from the beginning of her morning. She sat up in the big bed and pulled the light pink sheets up to her waist:

"Caleb!"-she demanded. "Caleb where is my breakfast? I am starving! Caleeeeb! "

"Woah, is it me or are you extra you this morning."- the familiar voice of her friend made Cornelia growl with outrage and finally remove the luxurious night eye-mask from her bright blue eyes, as they focused on the young woman with dark skin, who was standing in front of her.

"Taranee, what are you doing in my room? "- the blonde asked with undisguised annoyance,

"Honestly Corny, right now? Regretting that I came to help you catch up with our lectures."- Taranee replied, clearly annoyed by her friend's behavior.

Cornelia sighed.

" I'm sorry, but you know I am pregnant here! I have mood swings, and no time for college work whatsoever. Maybe you can tutor me another time."

"I see." -Taranee adjusted her glasses. " But we've already talked about this Cornelia, you specifically asked me to be here today. I am missing classes for you!"

"Well!"- Cornelia hummed sourly. "Then why don't you just go back to your classes and leave this for another time. Oh and on your way out, see what's taking Caleb so long with my breakfast-"

"Cornelia!"

"Thaank you, you're the best, bye "- Cornelia said unabashed, and proceeded to examining her face in the hand mirror which she kept on her nightstand.

"Caleb is not here, Cornelia. "- the standing woman informed her with crossed arms and little flames in her eyes. "And he will not be back before evening, you know he is taking double shifts at the 'Silver Dragon', now don't you?"

Cornelia screamed, but at last she gave up.

"Fine! Tutor me! But not before you make me oatmeal with seasonal fruits and a cup of decaffeinated coffee with extra foam, OK?" - she rose up in her full glory and walked past her shorter friend, patting her on the back. " Come on Taranee, let's do this, we don't have all day. I'll be in the shower, you start my breakfast."

"Anything for the queen."- Taranee snapped with annoyance, but yet made her may to the kitchen. This wasn't how she had pictured her day, but after all Cornelia was her friend and hence she was going to forgive her even more, diva-like than usual attitude, and help her with all she could.

Mount Thanos, 10:00 am

Julian landed on his feet and took a few seconds to catch his breath. He had been folding for hours, afraid of being seen and recognized before his mission was completed. Finally he had made it, he was standing in front of the mountain which both he and Nerissa knew very well. The same mount top on which 50 years ago Cassidy had died, and Nerissa had been imprisoned. But time had gone by, Cassidy was ghost-free, alive and given a second chance to live. Everyone deserves a second chance...

Julian pulled out the heart of Meridian, which hung on his neck. The jewel shined it's mystical light, as Nerissa's voice came from within:

"Julian...it's surely too cold here, make your way to Cassidy's old grave and let's get you away from this hectic mountain."

"I'm fine, Nerissa."- he assured her. "I have a big coat and it will keep me warm all day and night if needed, you don't rush things, make sure that what we need to do here is done. "

"We both know it's twice as cold here at night."- her voice was soft and caring. " I will not make you freeze to death, just go to Cassidy's old grave and we will be done here in no time."

The man smiled at her, pleased to hear her concern, feeling loved. Over the last ten years he had remembered what it is like to love and to be loved, and now it was time to free his love from her exile. In a few more minutes, he had made it to the place where Cassidy used to be buried. The old grave was covered almost entirely by snow, with the exception of a small part of the tombstone that appeared above the snow. Julian held the heart of Meridian in his hand and pointed it at the grave.

"A mistake made up for is not a mistake, but a good deed. Old body of Cassidy, if it wasn't for Nerissa, your soul would not be living today with the same appearance and in your 30s... Nerissa killed you unwillingly, but brought you back to life 40 years later...she has suffered enough for a mistake that she has corrected, herself. Show the mercy that we know is your true self. Forgive Nerissa and break your chain..."

"Quintessence!" - Nerissa added.

The lighting which emerged from the jewel struck the tombstone. The old grave shook from within, as the snow melted, and the ground opened with a loud noise. Two bony, almost entirely skeletal arms sought support in the ground, as Cassidy's entire old body appeared on the surface, leaving it's grave. After 50 years, the body resembled something more ominous than a zombie, with it's decomposing skin and torn rags, left from the former guardian suit.

Julian took a step back, but remained determined. He had seen scarier than that, alright. He held the heart of Meridian firmly, pointing it at the animate corpse.

"Former self of Cassidy."- Nerissa's voice sounded from the jewel. " I wronged your soul, but I gave her a new life after that. I was truly sorry for what I did to her even before I managed to bring her back from the otherworld...Nobody knows what Cassidy meant to me...Please forgive me, as I can't look her in the eyes..."

"Go away, sorceress."- the decaying corpse's hoarse voice cut her off. " I'm not your friend, I am just a decaying body, but I still keep the memory of what you did to me! You destroyed me!"

"We both know that I didn't mean to do it."-Nerissa sobbed from the heart of Meridian. She could see the creature in front of her from the walls of her crystal prison. She knew that creature was once her dearest friend and that was killing her. "I was wronged by the Oracle, I wanted the heart, the power back for myself... I never wanted to hurt Cassidy..."

"BUT YOU DID."- the cadaver took a sharp step forward but fell on the snow." You brought me to this state, you may have given the soul of Cassidy a new life and body, but there is nothing you can do for me...and that is why you shall see no mercy."

"Please."-Nerissa begged. " You are Cassidy's old body, and deep inside you there sure is something left from her sympathy. If not for me, do it for my son Caleb and his unborn child. Give me the chance to be in their life. I know I did you evil...but I gave Cassidy the chance to experience life once again, to become a pediatrician and take care of kids...Please think of my kids too, Cassidy...Say you forgive me..."

Julian, who was listening the whole time, crossed fingers behind his back. The old body finally looked empathetically moved, even though it was hard to tell, given the fact that it had no eyes and it's face was almost unrecognizable .

"Kids..."- Cassidy's former self muttered. "No kid should have to live without it's mother."

"That's right..."-Nerissa encouraged with growing excitement in her voice. "Do you..."

"I forgive you, Nerissa. The real me is living again, I want the same for you..."- for a moment there, the hoarse voice was replaced by Cassidy's again.  
Nerissa felt her heart tremble, as four enchanted chains appeared on her. The biggest one, overlapped around her waist, with an end tied to Cassidy's former body's hand, broke.

"Mercy."-she thought . "Mercy is what costs you loss and victory in life, but this time I didn't use it to make you mine, I used your mercy to free both of us."

The mountain was illuminated by a bright light, and when Julian regained his ability to see again, there was not a trace left from the former body of Cassidy. It was just him and the jewel. The man folded a portal before putting the jewel back around his neck.

"Are we ready?"

"Almost ready, Julian."-Nerissa's voice caressed his ears. "We're done with this place and for the day, of course. Our next stop tomorrow, will be the beautiful forests of Zamballa..."


	3. Can't Believe What my Mother Did to Me

Caleb&Cornelia's house, 7 PM

Caleb returned back home around the time when Cornelia was about to go completely nuts. Seeing him at the door, she didn't even give him a chance to greet her- she attacked at once:

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the wandering warrior! Why would you take double shifts and not even tell me about it first?"

"Corn.."-he attempted to say something, but the blonde didn't give him a chance.

"And what I am most angry about, you didn't even pick up your mobile all day Caleb. All day! Why the hell would you do this to..."

"Bills have to be paid, you know" - Caleb finally managed to over-shout her. "On your planet they are big, I've learned that in the last 10 years, believe me. A little understanding is all I want from you after a day like today when I have worked for over 10 hours. But of course you give me a hassle instead. Without further ceremony, right when I return home. Thanks a lot, Cornelia"

"Caleb, I.."- but she had done it. She had pissed him off and he stormed past her. Cornelia followed him to the kitchen, where he was already sitting on a chair, eating a piece of bread with an angry look on his face.

Cornelia sighed, but when she saw him eating his bread and all, she couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"You're so cute when you're angry."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Is that why you always have to make me angry."- he didn't remain obliged to her.

"I'm sorry."- she said sweetly and kissed his left cheek.

Caleb rolled his eyes, but his anger had vanished. Their arguments were always like that- heated, but silly. Loud, but short.

"I am tense all day when you are gone. And Taranee was here, she tortured me with homework."- Cornelia complained, as she proceeded to making a sandwich for her boyfriend.

"Poor you with such friends who help you with such things."- Caleb said mockingly.

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes, before placing the plate with the fresh-made ham and lettuce sandwich on the table in front of him.

"Eat this instead of the dry bread, silly."

"I'mma eat you."- he replied playfully before pulling her down for a kiss.

Cornelia smiled as she sat on his lap.

"In a few months."-she agreed, resting her arms on Caleb's chest, and her head on his shoulder.

"Right."- he flashed her one of his cute smiles. "After our baby is born. How is our baby today, by the way?"- he asked, and gently put his hand on her tummy.

"Like so, so impish!"- Cornelia exclaimed making Caleb laugh. "Your heir's kicks are getting harder every day. "

"Like now?!"-Caleb was sure he had felt a little kick.

Cornelia placed her hand on top of his, as they felt yet another little baby kick together. Big smiles spilled across both of their faces, and as their eyes met, each knew how the other was feeling.

"The baby knows his or hers daddy is here."-Cornelia whispered. "That's what got it excited, we've been missing you all day."-she stopped for a second. "Wow, I begin to sound like those cheesy 30-year old moms, don't I."

Caleb laughed.

"There's nothing cheesy about that, and you are not 30, don't worry. You are still one hot, almost teen, mom to be."

"I know, we're gonna be the coolest parents ever."-Cornelia said glowing, and snuggled in him more tightly.

Caleb took her in his arms as he carefully stood up and brought her to the big sofa in the living room.

"You didn't eat your sandwich."- she pouted after he placed her on sofa gently.

"I'm going to take it and I'll be right back, ma'am"

Cornelia smiled, satisfied enough with that answer. Caleb soon got back to her and they spent the next 2 or 3 hours together, cuddling on the sofa, watching TV and just chatting with each other. Their time together went unnoticed, they had forgotten about the outside worlds, enjoying each other and catching up for the missed day, when suddenly Caleb asked:

"Hey, my dad came back, right?"

'Huh?"- Cornelia didn't follow his thought for a second, as she had completely forgotten about Julian. "Oh...now that you said it, I haven't seen him at all, where did he go to, anyway?"

"Maybe he folded back to his room."-Caleb stood up.

Cornelia looked at him in perplexity, and he took the distance from the living room to the second floor and back, in no time.

"Well?"

"Not in his room."- Caleb sounded worried. "Dad went to Meridian this morning...should I be worried he is still not home."

"Oh, no Caleb, you know your dad is still adapting to Earth."- Cornelia waved her hand slightly disparaging." He has lived on Meridian his whole life, maybe he's meeting friends or something. Don't worry."

"Yeah..."- Caleb scratched the back of his head. " I guess you're right...but he is supposed to be here to help us and all..."

"Do we really need help tonight?"

"You're right. I guess it's fine."

"And don't forget that if there was trouble on Meridian, Elyon would have informed us first. That means Julian is just enjoying a peaceful, normal night there."

"Ok, miss Rationality. When did you become like that? Looks like Taranee did her tutoring well."- Caleb teased, as he got back on the sofa, starting to kiss his girlfriend's neck playfully .

Cornelia laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're sooo done with thinking about things, which are not me for the day, rebel boy."

Will's apartment, 3:00 AM

Will Vandom woke up to the urgent ringing on her apartment door. Who the hell was visiting her at 3 AM?! She rose from her warm bed, half-heartedly, and put on a red sweatshirt over her PJs, before heading for the door.  
"Matt has no time sense, none. Coming here during the small hours, disturbing our rest."- she heard her alarm clock, Buzzer comment, as she was leaving the room.

That idea made her sleepiness go away, and cheered her up. Maybe Matt had returned early from his New York trip and was coming to surprise her. Maybe he was coming to her first, because he had missed her the last few days in which they hadn't seen each other. She hurried to open the door, taking a few seconds to fix her hair in the mirror, hanging in the entrance hall. "Well, don't I look like a mess."- the young woman said to herself."Whatever...Matt wouldn't mind me with no makeup, and looking a little fugly, right. After all, he is not Cornelia..."

"Ma-...Mom?!"-Will exclaimed. That she hadn't expected. Her mother showing up at this time of the night?

After Will had turned 18, Susan had married Dean, going to live with him and leaving her old apartment to Will. She was usually very clearheaded, always calling before visiting...That sudden change worried her daughter instantly.

"Come in Mom, what's the matter? Something happened? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Will, no need to worry. I am doing just fine."-Susan assured her, walking in. "Did I wake you up?"

What an odd question mom, it's 3 AM, Will thought.

"Yeah..."

"Oh, sorry sweetie, are you alone?"-Susan wanted to know, after a quick examination of her daughter's outfit.

"Well...yes..."-Will replied, weirded out. "But why are you here at this time if everything's alright?"

"Oh, yeah, that!"-Susan exclaimed, as if the reason for her sudden visit was insignificant. "Will, I thought Matt was with you, but since he is not here...I hope you don't mind me asking, did you have a fight?"

Will stared at her mother in a zany way. What else could she say about Susan's strange behavior that night.

"No, Mom, Matt is out of town...but even when he is in Heatherfield, we don't spend every night together."

Not only did that come out sounding very lame, but now her mother was giving her looks as if she had just heard the most galling news ever. Will was slowly beginning to understand the nature of her mother's sudden visit and strange behavior, and she didn't like it at all.

"Is ...is it serious? I mean, if things are not working out you can always find a new boyfriend, Will, even though..."

"Mom!"-Will folded her arms in front of her chest. "What's all this? You came here just to tell me to break up with Matt? I thought you had long forgotten your stupid ideas about how he badly influenced me, what's this now."

"No honey, I don't want you and Matt to split up at all, on the contrary, I worry that your relationship has not yet passed to the next natural level ..."

"Huh?"- Will didn't understand. Was her mother on something tonight?! "What are you talking about now?"

Susan bit her bottom lip. She knew this talk wouldn't be easy, but she wanted to start it now, before going on her trip with Dean.

"Will."-she began in a serious tone. " I'm not saying anything, but Cornelia is pregnant."

Just another crazy deliverance tonight, Will thought irritated. Next time I'm so not opening the door for you.

"I know that Cornelia is pregnant."-Will said with a sulky expression. "Your point, exactly?"

"Well."-Susan trailed, eyeing the floor. "The two of you are the same age. And I am not saying anything, but if things with Matt are not going in that direction maybe... just maybe you should think of finding a more suitable partner before it is too late..."

"Wow, hold it."- Will was already very annoyed and feeling like an electric pole. " Mom, first of all. Not that it is any of your business, but Cornelia didn't plan on having that child. It just sort of happened. Secondly, as you know, I'm 24, not 44. Ok? I have plenty of time to have kids with whoever I want, and now it is not the time at all, I am still in college. Why would you want me to have a baby now, when I am NOT ready?! Just because one of my friends is pregnant?"

"Will, don't you shout at me, when I am only thinking for your good." Susan put a hand on her hip. " If I listen to you, you will never be ready! You think you're still a teenage girl. I already had you when I was your age! "

And look what that did to your first marriage, Will thought angrily, but had the prudence to keep this comment to herself .

"Mom, you're not OK tonight. And I am not kicking you out, because it's your place, but what I will do, is go back to bed. You stay here, go home, do whatever you want. Just don't go to Matt with your nonsense. You've embarrassed me enough times for the both of us. "

"I embarrass you!"-Susan almost screamed. "And what will I feel like when all your friends go around pushing strollers while you follow them dressed like you're still 15?!"

The sudden ring on the door interrupted their fight, Will opened, feeling like she was in a madhouse. Now who was it? Was her home suddenly a public zone?  
A tensed-looking Dean walked in.

"Susan you two could be heard from down the street. I told you not to talk to her about this now."-he sighed.

Susan just folded her arms and said nothing

"Hey Will."-the man added.

"Hey Dean."- Will blew a strand of hair off her forehead and glared at her mother. God knows who else she had discussed her new crazy idea about her with ."Are you here to take my mad mother home?"

"Actually..."

"We are here to leave your brother with you for a few days."- Susan explained sourly from behind her.

"Wha..."

"Hi, Will."- it was now when she saw young William Collins, her half-brother, standing behind his dad.

"We're traveling, and since you are so free and not planning on doing anything about it."- Susan continued, winning herself a reproachful glance from husband. " We decided to leave your brother here. Take good care of him. That's his stuff."

Will just stood there with an open mouth, as her mother gave her instructions and orders about how to take care of William. She just couldn't believe it. What a crazy night. First she was scolded for not being pregnant before everyone else and now she was a babysitter for God knows how long. If she had known that fate has such plans for her that night, she would have stayed to sleep at Hay Lin's.

"Sorry, we didn't call you to ask you first ,Will."- Dean said at the end. " We weren't sure if our flight departs in the morning or on the next day and it has slipped our minds... I hope you are not too angry. Would you do us this favor?"

Will just smiled with slight annoyance. What could she say? Kick them out and tell them all to fuck off? That was what she kind of wanted to do, but on the other hand, Dean and William weren't at fault and it would have been unfair towards them, especially towards her little brother.

"Have a good time."

"Put your brother to bed!"- Susan gave a last order before she and Dean walked out ." And make sure he is not late for school tomorrow! We will call when we arrive."

Take him to school, Will thought annoyed. Oh great, can't get better than that.

The young boy and his parents took their goodbyes, and Susan started to say something else, but her daughter did not allow her.

"Byee, Dean. Safe Travels."-she chanted, before slamming the door in her mother's face. Will could hear her being outraged on the other side, and her husband patiently urging her to get going.

"Come on, Billy. Time for bed."-she said as she took her brother's luggage and escorted him to her old bedroom. She glanced at the clock on her way- 4:04 AM.

The young redhead frowned, accepting the fact that she would get no sleep at all and entered into a telepathic connection .

"Guys, you sleeping? Meet me at 9, I can not believe what my mother just did to me..."


	4. Kadma's Chain & Blunk's Clue

Heatherfield, 9:15 AM

"God, I'm a role model even when I don't intend to."- Cornelia tossed her long hair back smugly, after hearing Will's story.

She and her friends had gathered around a table in a local coffee shop. After being called by Will, the guardians had met for a latte before their first daily assignment.

"Way to go , Cornelia."- Irma mocked her.

"Seriously, Mrs Vandom has lost it."-Taranee shook her head. "This is too much even for her."

"But Will, did you explain to your mom that Cornelia and Caleb simply were not cautious enough?"- Hay Lin exclaimed with her usual innocent tone, making Cornelia frown.

"Yeaah, why didn't you tell her that our power couple here, has never heard of contraceptives" -Irma agreed, throwing a perky glance at the Earth guardian.

"Caleb has trouble with putting them on, ok?"- she snapped, making everyone laugh. "It's not like they have condoms on Meridian."

"Oh but does that matter?I thought you were his first girlfriend?"-Irma continued to tease her, and Cornelia was just about to attack her back, when Taranee interrupted them.

"Guys, please. Be serious, Will has a problem here."

"No it's fine."- Will shook her head. "My only problem is to figure out who will look after William while I am at lectures and stuff."

"That's easy Grandma will take care." Hay Lin said obligingly. "Case closed."

"No Hay Lin. I can't bother your grandma like that, at least not for during my entire stay with William...Dean And my mother won't be back until next week."

"We'll figure it out, don't worry Will."- Irma put her hand on the redhead's shoulder. "We will babysit in shifts. Cornelia here is free all the time."

"Excuse me, as much as I want to help."-Cornelia said, glaring at Irma. "I like the idea where Yan Lin is babysitting , better. I need my rest, and a 10year old is most probably going to ruin it for me."

"Cornelia is right."- Will looked down ." I will pick him up from school and take him home today. I will seek your help for tomorrow."

"Will."-protested Hay Lin. " When is Matt coming back to Heatherfireld?"

"Today."- Will admitted.

Both Hay Lin and Irma gasped disapprovingly, even Cornelia was outraged:

"Hello, your boyfriend is coming back tonight and you want him to find you babysitting your little brother? Bad idea much."

"I know but..."

"Will, you're crazy!"- Irma waved her hand and turned to the others. "Ok girls, who's free tonight. I'm not , cuz I am going to the movies with Martin..."

"I'm helping my mother in the office."- Taranee excused herself too.

"I'm out too, but I told you, he can stay with my grandma."- Hay Lin interjected. "She's got you covered, Will."

Will sighed with resignation.

"I'll be very thankful to her. Not to mention ashamed."

"Don't be silly, silly."- Hay Lin told her softly. " Anyway tomorrow we can leave him with Julian for example, right Cornelia? He is free and at home? He can take William to the park or something like that. Grandpa training "

Irma laughed and agreed with her:

"Yeah Corny, why don't you do this at least . Ask your dad in law-to be."

"I will ask him, if I see him."- Cornelia rolled her eyes. "The guy is always going somewhere , not telling me anything. "

"What a crime." Taranee scoffed. "How can someone possibly go somewhere without informing our queen"

"She's crazy I tell you."- Irma added and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Queen Corny. Queen of narcissists"

"Geese."-Cornelia pouted, but a smile was quick to arise on her lips . She loved being the center of attention, her friends and their little jokes about her. It made her feel special in her own way.

Zamballa, Swamps of Shené, 9:30 PM

Julian walked through the swamps of Zamballa. It was dark and and the night air was hot. The man had equipped himself with tall rubber boots , to help him go through the muddy waters. The heart of Meridian, hung around his neck as usual, and flew under his chin , illuminating the way. Nevertheless, he carried a flaming torch in his hand.

"Julian."-Nerissa said . "Please watch your step, you know it can be dangerous..."

"I fear nothing."- Julian assured her. " I want to start our new chapter before our grandchild is born. I mean it. "- determination could be heard in every word he said.

"What would I do without you."- Nerissa purred with appreciation.

Julian sighed. He couldn't wait for the day when they would be walking together everywhere. He had to complete everything faster. He couldn't wait anymore.

"Nerissa. Put some life to this fire."-he said suddenly, nodding at the torch.

"What?"

"That's the fastest way for us to get noticed."- he explained with a serious look on his face. " I want to do this as fast, as possible."- the last part of his words came out as quite the shout. Probably a little too loud than needed.

"Are you out of your mind, Julian?!"- Nerissa whispered tensely. "That will be a big risk and mistake, we need to get the Zamballians to forgive me, not hate me even more."

"At the end we need Kadma's forgiveness." -Julian corrected her. "And she's not even here. What better way to draw her attention when we go to her..."

"Julian. I think you don't understand how this works..."

'Nerissa, we have been discussing this for years. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. "- he said firmly. "You trust me , don't you."

In her crystal prison, Nerissa stood up with her hands pressed to the glass walls. She was tense, things weren't going according to her plan and everything could be ruined... If this plan failed, she would have no other way to go out and that would mean no new beginnings, no family, no nothing ...However The look in the man's eyes, his determination, his faith...all that she couldn't ignore,and after a short pause she spoke again:

"Of course I trust you Julian, in the last 10 years you have been doing everything for me...but you do realize that if something goes wrong, it will probably be impossible for me to be with you in the outside world..."

"I promise you that nothing will go wrong."- Julian cried. " Nerissa, I want to be a man for you and to take care of you, you don't have to do and think everything on your own anymore, if you trust me do as I say."

Nerissa looked at him tentatively, but made her mind:

"Quintessence!"- the fire immediately grew rapidly, flying in all directions. The forests were soon encircled by thick smoke. It didn't take the Zamballians long to find the origin of this trouble. One big tree pushed the torch away from Julian's reach and as it fell in the swampy waters, another tree caught him by the collar an lifted him up in the air.

"You will pay for this insolence, human. You will face the queen herself."

Perfect, Julian thought as he got carried directly to the Zamballan Palace, Nerissa however was not so smug, inside the Heart she was shaking from unrest and even anger. If only Julian had listened to her instead of doing this. What had he done at all, she was unable to see the logic. Her trust was stepping back in front of the fear. "Don't fail me now, Julian. Just not you too..."

But he was so calm and determined, as if he knew exactly what he was doing. His heartbeat was fast, but very well measured. She could feel the adrenalin in his body, but it was that cool type of unabashed adrenalin, which any woman like her would fall for. Nerissa didn't make an exception. By the time they were at the palace, she had relaxed a little and decided to give him more trust .Nerissa finally sat down waiting for Julian's next action. Meanwhile upon arriving at the central grounds of the palace, the tree-guard threw him on the floor in the queen's roots. Julian stood up with pain, but didn't lose time. He bowed in front of the queen.

"So you're the one causing trouble to my land."-Ironwood roared. "You don't look that mighty at all. Why are you here and how?"

"I apologize that for a moment my grief took precedence over me, your Majesty. I'm here to seek forgiveness for forgiveness."

"Is that so."-the big purple tree spoke in her strong audible voice. " Seeking forgiveness by destroying my kingdom is paradoxical, human. And what is this grief you talk about. Who are you?"

Julian took a second to rethink his next sentence:

"Just a father, and old acquaintance of your former queen. I have a simple request."

"Queen Kadma?"- exclaimed Ironwood.

"Yes, your Majesty."-Julian confirmed. "Kadma had an old friend once, she wronged you in the past. Can you find the power in your hearts to forgive her ."

"What old friend? The sorceress!"-Ironwood had suddenly remembered. " That evil woman who almost destroyed us , then stole the Heart and cast a spell on our queen Kadma? Why would we ever want to forgive her!"

"Because that woman is the mother of my son."- Julian bowed once again. "And she is no more. I have a long way to go before redeeming all her sins, but I really want to do this. I feel partly responsible. Please your Majesty."

The queen looked at him in earnest, he seemed also sincere. Тhen again she didn't want any new problems on Zamballa. Maybe it was better to do as he requested and never see him or any of his relations ever again. Besides, it cost her nothing to do it, even if she didn't care for the sorceress's memory she wanted to protect her people.

"To forgive is something higher than to wrong, human."- she said at the end. " If this is all you want, then we forgive your late beloved. Holding on to grudges is not us."

Julian felt his heart race in excitement. He had done it. Only a few more words...

"Thank you, your Majesty...just one more thing, please act as if she was here with us. Say that you forgive my, I mean, Nerissa."

Ironwood glanced at him incredulously. What a strange man, she couldn't wait to send him away.

"Trees forgive every Winter for taking away their vitality, because every Spring is their rebirth. The same way we wish to hold on no bad memories. We won and hence ,we forgive you, Nerissa."

"Such arrogance. Being your queen for 30 years Kadma did pass her arrogance on you, and that is how a part of her is still here with you...Forgiving me in such an arrogant way was all I needed, but this time not to make any of you mine... the arrogance which you taught to your folk, broke your chain, Kadma."- Nerissa thought from her prison, as the chains once again materialized on her and the one bound around her legs , burst into thin air. "My darling Julian, I should have never underestimated you."- she whispered ,as Julian was walking away to a more hidden place, where he could fold.

Julian smirked.

"Nerissa, a strong woman like you finds it difficult to leave her fate in someone else's hands. It's alright. We are a step closer to spending our life together with our kids, and that is all that matters."

"Thanks to you we don't have to deal with Kadma herself, you saved us so much time."- Nerissa exclaimed heatedly. " That's what I call the student surpassing his teacher."

The man folded a portal to his room in Heatherfield, feeling happy.

"I don't know about you, but I am exhausted."

"Come to me. I'll feed you with figs, by the lake. And you can sleep , with your head on my lap...under the shadow of the big oak..."-Nerissa whispered seductively, making him bristle with pleasure.

The illusions of the jewel, which once served as a way to keep her convinced that she was the ultimate winner were long subordinated to her will , allowing her to project whatever scenery she wished. Over the years she and Julian had walked on beautiful meadows, forests, swam in crystal clear waters and had their moments under the rain...It was great, but surreal. This entire glamoured world inside the old jewel was doing it's job, but it wasn't enough for neither of them anymore.

Heatherfield, 12:30 PM

In the attic of his Earth home, Caleb stuck one last nail with his hammer. In the last two weeks he had been secretly working on a crib, and it was finally ready. It only needed some paint. The young man put his tools away and took a step back to look at his creation. It looked pretty good- a mix between modern day Earth cribs he had seen in the stores and the traditional old-school type of cribs that could be found in the homes of wealthier Meridian citizens.

As a future father he wanted to give his unborn child the most he could with his own hands. The sudden fold in his attic broke him off his thoughts:

"Blunk!"-the man exclaimed.

The passling stood up from the floor on which he had fallen,as the fold had opened too high for him and shrieked excitedly:

"Caleb, happy to see Blunk?"-the little toad-like creature croaked. "Blunk happy to see Caleb too. Look what Blunk got for little baby."- Blunk pulled an old toy shaped like a crystal star from his backpack.

"Yeah...I'm sure it will be a great toy after a good wash."- Caleb laughed at his little friend. Even Blunk was extremely excited about them becoming parents.

"Caleb made bed for little baby?"- the passling pointed at the crib and made its way to it in a cheery step. "It so pretty!"

"Yeah, Caleb made this for baby, but this surprise."- Caleb warned him quickly, imitating his way of talking."Do you think Cornelia will like it?"

"Blunk knows many secret surprises, Blunk's lips are sealed! Not going to tell Blondie girl."-he said heavily, as the man covered the crib with a white sheet. "Blondie girl like colorful things, paint bed with shiny paint!"- and Blunk pulled a can of strange looking wood paint from his backpack and handed it to Caleb.

"I will be painting it...just not sure I will use this." - the young man replied , throwing a suspicious glance at the paint.

Blunk shrugged and followed the rebel downstairs.

"Cornelia's cooking today. Wanna stay for lunch?"

"Blondie girl and kitchen? Blunk never expected to hear that."

"I know right."- Caleb smirked. " Something has gotten into her today, she went grocery shopping and said she'd make lunch. Yan Lin says her mother instincts are awakening."

The two friends made their way to the kitchen where Cornelia was just coming back through the back door.

"Hey,let me help you."- Caleb took the paper bags from her and placed them on the counter. They weren't heavy, but yet. He didn't want her to strain for anything.

"Blondie girl!"- Blunk exclaimed joyfully.

"O hey Blunk."Cornelia greeted him. "You're here just on time for my world famous Spanakopitas."

Blunk clapped his hands in excitement and sat on the kitchen table, with a fork and knife, drumming on it's surface.

"What's that"-Caleb asked with distrust. He had the feeling that Cornelia had just saw another scatty recipe on the back of her Fashion&Lifestyle magazines.

"It's a surprise."-she snapped, feeling what he was trying to say. "Helloo,is it not enough that I cook here?! -she teased.

The man grinned. If Blunk wasn't here, he'd slap her ass.

"By the way Caleb, is Julian home already?"

Caleb raised his head. He too felt his father's absence was rather odd. He had been staying with them for months, but lately he was being weird.

"No, I have to talk to him. Something is up , I think he is home sick."

Cornelia made a face, as she was chopping the vegetables.

"How am I supposed to send him on Grandpa-Training with Will's brother if he is 'home sick'"

"What?"- her boyfriend didn't understand.

"Caleb's dad fold a lot."- Blunk interjected. "This morning, Blunk saw him in Meridian woods."

Caleb and Cornelia turned their heads to him almost at the same time.

"What? This morning?"

Blunk made a funny gesture but continued.

"Yes, Blunk saw Caleb's dad, but Caleb's dad too busy, didn't see Blunk. As Blunk followed him in fold, he found himself on Zamballa! Blunk couldn't say hi , when he got up from ground, Caleb's dad disappeared between trees."

"Since when can Julian fold to wherever he wants."-Cornelia exclaimed. "I thought Elyon gave him an amulet to go to from Meridian to Heatherfield, and the other way around."

"So did I."-Caleb frowned. " But what's most strange, what did my father have to go to Zamballa for, without saying a word to anyone."...


	5. Suspicions

Heatherfield, the "Silver Dragon", 1:00 PM

Yan Lin removed the big frying pan from the fire and added more soy sauce to the rice. She had listened carefully to Caleb's story. He and Cornelia were worried about Julian, his mysterious travels to Zamballa, and him being absent a lot lately. The former air guardian did her best to assure them everything was alright:

"Caleb, your dad is going through a change in his life."-she said wisely and filled two plates with the fried rice. Cornelia was unable to cook her lunch after all. "What I think is, that he needs some time to adapt to the changes, dear."

"What change."- Caleb murmured uncertainly. "Is it so scary for him that I am going to have a kid..."

"Maybe he feels he's too young to be a grandpa."-Cornelia shrugged. Unlike Caleb, she was no longer disturbed. To her Yan Lin's reasoning made sense. Besides she wasn't that worried, to begin with, nothing had really happened now, had it.

"Young. I wouldn't say..."

"Caleb, I will have a word with Julian for your reassurance."-Yan Lin suggested. "But don't you mention it to him, otherwise he will think you two spy and him and might feel offended, got it?"

"Spy on him?"- Cornelia exclaimed in an indignant tone. "Yeah right, like I don't have enough on my plate already."

Yan Lin's wrinkled face brightened with maternal glow.

"Speaking of which, don't just look at your plate. Eat! The baby needs a lot of food."

"But grandma."- called Hay Lin, who sat at the table next to them, coloring with William. "How did Mr. Julian fold to Zamballa if he only has an amulet which folds to Meridian and Heatherfield?"

"She has a point. "-Caleb slammed his fist on the table. "I feel like I should be the one who has a word with my father..."

"No, no and no."-Yan Lin shook her finger at him. "I told ya something, have some patience, and stay calm. Why stress so much over your father's decisions? He can go anywhere he's a grown man."

"Caleb I think Yan Lin's right. "-Cornelia put her hand on his throbbing fist. "Don't go crazy over nothing. He was probably there to get something for us."

"Like what."- Caleb snorted.

"Idk, some fruits, or something like that." Cornelia assumed comically, making him roll his eyes. "The thing is, it's no big deal."

"Are we sure Blunk didn't open the fold?"-Hay Lin almost yelled, winning herself a reproachful glance from Yan Lin who nodded at William.

"Do we forget something, missy?"

"He has earphones in his ears, grandma..."

"I don't know anymore." Caleb sighed as he got up. "I wish my father would share with me more, but apparently we are not there yet."

"Caleb! That's not true, your dad is just ...in love or something."-Cornelia shot in her attempt to calm down her boyfriend.

"What do you mean."- Yan Lin asked, with an unglued look on her face."

"You know, when someone is in love, they get all absent-minded and stuff. Maybe Julian is dating someone and he still doesn't want to tell us. That's normal."

"Yeah... even at this age."-Hay Lin began in an optimistic tone, but Cornelia interrupted her:

"What do you mean, at this age, Hay Lin. My future father in law is in his prime time! Did you expect him to stay alone for the rest of his life? Oh no way Hose, now I am sure that is the case. Plus being the dad of Caleb he is already good-looking, and eligible."

The young air guardian stiffened her laugh with her hand.

"And with his deep voice and all..."

"Yeaah!"- Cornelia agreed. " We've been worrying for nothing Caleb, do you see now?"

"Earth girls."- he sighed but was amused. This talk had distracted him, and he seemed to enjoy it.

The two guardians continued to exchange ideas about Julian's dating life, and even Caleb took part in the conversation from time to time. As the three young adults laughed together, Yan Lin stepped closer to the window, as the worried look did not come off her face. Something was wrong alright, even if she had not sensed it at first, now the misgiving was nesting in her chest, and would not disappear until she received an answer.

Will's home, 8:00 PM

Will was almost ready. She put her hoop earrings on, and checked herself out in the mirror one last time. With her short red casual dress with a cool print in the front, and black high-heeled half-boots she looked like a snack. Maybe a little more on the lips, she decided and applied another layer of cherry gloss.

"There."- she said to Harley, her hairdryer. " I dress like a 15-year-old, ha! Yeah right. I'll show her."- the truth was that her mother's words were still ringing in her ears. She had been thinking about it since Susan had left, and it made her feel stupid. But not tonight, tonight when Matt was coming to see her everything needed to be perfect. Will had prepared wine with two glasses, some green salad, and a small plateau with appetizers.

"Stop fooling around."- Harley scolded her. "You will ruin your blowout before Matt sees you!"

Will just rolled her eyes and went to light the candles which she had placed around. Matt was going to be here any minute now. "Your mother is having a mid-life crisis. Do not pay attention to her."- Tristan the TV said to her, as he sensed that Will was still bothered by what had happened the previous night. "Just like Monica in the Telenovela 'La niña y su madre de la crisis de la mediana edad.'"- Tristan explained, referring to one of those soap operas which he'd broadcast every once in a while when Will was bored.

The redhead couldn't help but laugh at that statement. Her power to talk to electrical appliances used to be a burden in the beginning, but nowadays she was having a lot of fun with it.

Hearing the doorbell, she jumped from her place. Finally, he was here, if she spent another night here alone with her electronic friends she'd probably turn into one of them.

"Oh hey, Ma..Irma!"- Will made a face. Well, that situation is starting to repeat itself way too often now... "Irma, I thought you were at the movies."-she said a bit annoyed.

"I was going to be if that geek my so-called boyfriend wasn't busy with yours!"- her friend screamed at top of her lungs, as she entered the apartment and threw her bag on the floor.

"What now?!"- Will was sure she had heard wrong, but due to Irma's terrible mood she quickly regretted asking twice.

"Are you deaf Will?!"-the blue-eyed woman snapped in her belligerent voice. "I've been waiting for Martin Tubbs's sorry ass, for what felt like an hour! More or less, who cares, we are missing our movie already! I went inside to ask him why he was taking so long and I saw Matt. Work they had, busy they were!Please! I was so angry, I don't even see why anymore. We're talking about Martin Tubbs after all."

"Irma, just breathe."- Will said with her hands in a stopping gesture. "And tell me something else, where are they exactly? And what work..."

"At the radio!"- Irma growled.

Makes sense, Will thought. After graduating High-School, where he was doing very good in the school's radio, Martin had started work in a studio in Heatherfield's official radio station building where most local radio stations were housed. Perhaps Martin was helping Matt with a song for his new album.

"I'm telling you, Will, our boyfriends stink! I'd rather date Blunk! Let's go to the movies together, what do you say? I don't want my tickets going to waste, although I will surely have Martin pay anyway, oh that idiot! I just want to kick him in the..."

"Irma."-Will stopped her rant. "Not that I don't want to go to the movies with you, but I was kind of very excited for seeing Matt tonight. So why don't we go back to the studio and see how they are doing, maybe they are going to be ready with the work soon."

"Oh I see, you did gussy up."-Irma shot in her sly voice. " For Matt? Aren't you a dear? Just like Corn.."

"Are you going to compare me to her too?"- Will seemed a little irritated, which made Irma laugh even harder.

"Let's go ms second runner-up for pregnancy, let's see if the assholes are done with the studio."

"Irmaa!"

Fifteen minutes later the two young women were in front of Martin's studio, which was located on the second floor of the big building with glazed walls and a modern look. Тhey made their way through the corridors after Irma showed her VIP pass to the security. Martin had given it to her to make her visits easier, but now that she was angry she kept complaining to Will where in Martin she'd stick it. Will rolled her eyes at that statement.

"You are too much, Irma."- she said when they finally stopped in front of the right door. "Boys."- she knocked lightly, before opening. "Are you re..."

"Thanks, guys."- Will pushed Irma aside, so that both of them were not visible from the inside of the studio, just when Julian was standing up from his seat.

"What gives,Wilhelmina!"- Irma growled after her friend had pushed her into the wall.

But Will made her a sign to be quiet. She wanted to hear what was going on inside, as she felt that it was kind of odd. For some unknown reason, Will just felt like she should learn more. Irma however hadn't seen anything and still didn't understand what was happening. She dusted the back of her turquoise dress and shoved Will hastily, asking for an explanation.

"No problem, sir. We will figure it out."- they heard Matt's voice from inside the room.

"Yeah, and I will record everything as we discussed, man. "-Martin added. "We have a few days, but we will make it."

"Thanks, boys. We will be in touch."- Irma was about to speak up when Julian exited the studio and walked away without noticing them. Will had pulled her friend behind а tall cabinet on time.

"Was that Caleb's dad."-Irma finally said.

"Yes..."- Will replied thoughtfully. But what was he doing here, though... Suddenly she felt a terrible heat on her leg, what was that? The heart of Kandrakar? But what had alarmed it, in such a way? Will pulled the jewel out of her pocket. It was hot and almost scarred. That had never happened before.

"And why are we hiding from him?"- Irma asked in a bile tone.

Will sighed. She couldn't explain to her friend why and what exactly she had felt, but deep inside her, she was sure that she had done the right thing. Her instincts rarely misled her.

"Will you're mad."-Irma said, walking into the studio room. "I hope you get the D tonight, maybe that will get you back to normal!"

Will blushed, because Irma had said the last part way too loud, and Matt and Martin had heard her. They greeted them warmly, and Will walked in too, glaring at Irma on her way.

"Will, I missed you. What are you doing here, I was just going to head to your place."- Matt said, as they looked at each other's eyes after their hug.

"I missed you too, Matt. Irma said you two were here and we decided to come wait for you to finish with your work."- the guardian replied with a twee smile.

"We're done with here, Passion Flower."- Martin pulled Irma to kiss her, but she shoved him with a glare. If years didn't change one thing, that was the high-school nature of their relationship.

"So is our movie, you blockhead!"-she growled. " And now what? You know this is all your fault."

Will and Matt exchanged amused glances.

"Sorry Irma."-he whined. "Mr... Julian came here all of a sudden and when he asked us, we couldn't just dismiss..."

"I was going to ask that, what was he doing here."- Will interposed. "I mean is everything alright?"

"Yeah! He just..."

"It's a surprise, and we promised not to talk about it yet. "- Matt interrupted him with a meaningful smile. " But it's a great thing, I promise. You will soon get to know, girls."

"Really."- Will exclaimed with a dose of suspicion. "Is this surprise somehow connected to Caleb and Cornelia?"

"And why would he be here if that was the case, Willy?"-Irma cut her. " I think I know what it is, but it seems very scandalous."

"What is it?"

"I mean..."-Irma looked at Martin and then at Matt. "You three are secret lovers, aren't you."

Will rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Very funny, Irma."

"Yes , how did you know."-Matt immediately responded to the joke.

"You know I'm only yours, Passion Flower!"

"Either that."- Irma laughed pushing Martin away, blocking his attempt to hug her. "...Or Julian is a secret singer and came to discuss the Festival which will be held in Heatherfield this weekend. But what are the odds."

"You're a secret lo..."- Will began, but noticing the boys' reaction, Irma let out a scream, interrupting her:

"Shuuut upp."- she gasped. " Can he sing? For real? Wow."

Will thought about it for a second. Guess you learn something new about people all the time. The festival which was going to be held this weekend was a big musical event and a lot of people wanted to perform. Even Julian, as it seemed.

"That's very cool. I would have never guessed."

"He came up with this amazing song, man!"- Маrtin couldn't restrain himself from telling the story. " It was a bit etno but with Matt's help, it will be a great rock ballad. You will like it! "

"Really what is the song about..."

"Girls we promised him it will be a surprise. " -Matt said. "Don't tell anyone yet, or the whole thing will be ruined. You too Martin."

"Yeah, tell that to Wilhelmina." -Irma teased. "She's already thinking about sharing these news with her bestie Corny."

Will just shook her head.

"Will, please don't talk about it before the Festival. "-Matt gave her a serious look and put his hands on her shoulders. "Promise?"

"Of course, Matt."- she replied quickly. "I haven't even thought about sharing this with anyone..."- she lied, glaring at Irma, who blew her a perky air-kiss and just smiled wickedly.

"Let the man have a blast."-Martin chattered. "He will conquer the audience!"

"That's very nice, Martin."-Will murmured. She didn't know why she felt this strange feeling in her gut.

Martin and Irma were flirting in the other corner of the room, Matt was searching for her eyes with his, and even said something to her, but she didn't hear.  
She kept thinking about Julian's sudden musical talent and how the heart of Kandrakar which was still warm, had scorched her as he had walked past them.


	6. Ambush near Fadden Hills

Halinor Clarkson felt her heart tighten, the moment in which her car broke down. Oh great, the elderly lady thought. She had feared that something like this might happen when she left Kandrakar, but when so far away from the Temple of the Congregation, her powers were too weak, almost non-existent. That was why, once on Earth she couldn't teleport straight to the destination she was heading to. As much as she wished she could, such magic would drain her of too much life force. Because of that she had taken a car, but here she was now. Having an accident already, miles away from Fadden Hills, where she was supposed to meet her friend Kadma.  
Many years ago, when they were still young girls, Kadma and Halinor had started the "Rising Star" foundation to help children in need. Тhings however had happened so, that after Cassidy's death, Halinor had gone to live on Kandrakar to serve the Oracle and overcome her grief, while a few years later Kadma was crowned to be the queen of Zamballa. For this was the reason their charity-undertaking had remained forgotten for decades.  
Now, ten years had passed since things had taken a new drastic turn. Cassidy was alive and young again, while both Halinor and Kadma, though aged, had began working once again for the good future of Earth children in need.  
Halinor tried to start the car again, but it was useless. Do not panic, she told herself, do not panic... But it was harder than it seemed for her to keep control over her emotions. In her Earth form, she was even more vulnerable. The unreal time on Kandrakar had almost saved her white skin from wrinkles, her hair was still blond, even though maybe an idea lighter. On Earth her looks remained the same, but her spirit was becoming more weak, because time was running in a different way. As a side effect from spending half a century in a ethereal realm, every time she returned to Earth, she would suffer from a rare illness that made her see and hear things that were not really there, and lose control even more. Each time it was different and the illusions continued for a different period of time. Sometimes it would take her an hour to come to her senses, other times she would spend a week suffering, before fleeing to Kandrakar where she could become her usual, pain-free, sedate self.  
Today was not her day, as it seemed. After being unable to continue her travel with the car, Halinor was getting ready to leave it behind and try to get a randomly passing person to take her to the town. She was just getting her purse, when someone opened the door and to her terror, pulled her outside. The woman screamed, as four masked men started dragging her to the forest which surrounded the road.  
"Please!"- she cried. "Do you want money? Take my purse, take my purse, but leave me please..."  
"We don't want money, lady." - one of the men, who seemed to be their leader, said threateningly. Тhey had dragged her to a tree far in the woods, and bound her to it with a rope. "We want you to do something else"  
"What it is then?"-Halinor asked panting. "What do you want from me?!"- it felt like the world was spinning around her. Her condition was getting worse, oh if she could, she'd blast those outlaws with her fire powers. But she couldn't...  
"A person who wronged you, a person who you wronged and blamed for something which was not completely their fault."-the man continued. "This person is seeking forgiveness today. Forgive each other and be free, Halinor."  
Halinor's eyes widened. They knew her name... Fear was in her veins now, making her entire body tremble.  
"Do you know what I am talking about."  
"H-how, how did she send you? She's trapped in the old heart. She couldn't have..."  
"So you do know."-the man whispered. "Then you also know it's not her, but your conscience, who sends us. You know what you have to do."  
"No, you're not real!"-Halinor strained herself to the limit and burned the rope. She tried to run, but failed. It was the man's fast reflexes that saved her from falling on her face.  
"Don't do this to yourself or to her, Halinor. Forgive her and forgive yourself."  
"Do you think that I don't know what will happen if I forgive her."- Halinor pushed the man away and a fireball rounded in her hand. "It's a spell which she wants to break by hiding behind the word forgiveness, you are so shameless, Nerissa!"  
The other three men took a step back in shock. Halinor had managed to get her confidence back for a moment, but it vanished again, as the forth man caught her by the wrists and shook her.  
"Then you must know what will happen if you don't! Anarchy! Ruins! Failure for you! You will live forever with the thought of how unfairly you have dealt with a friend. She brought Cassidy back to life, without her Phobos would still be ruling! Nerissa made many mistakes, but she is making up for them. And what did you do, Halinor? You hid in Kandrakar half a human life. It's easy to judge when beyond time and space, isn't it."  
"No..."-Halinor whispered helplessly. "I...I helped the Council, I did what I could. Nerissa ruined so many lives, not I..."  
"You helped ruin all those lives. You have always been afraid to do things by yourself, but you took part in so many dirty deeds."  
"That's a lie!" - Halinor yelled desperately, but everything was in a fog for her now. Her illness was kicking in, her eyes rolled to the back of her head..."She has always been cruel, even when she seeks forgiveness. I will not do it...She doesn't deserve to be free and spread chaos again."  
From her crystal prison, Nerissa observed what was going on with a bitter look on her face. "It almost hurts me to watch you in this state, Halinor. But you have been trying to run away too many times in this life. No one can run from their problems forever...If I am cruel, then you're pathetic. I will not have a pathetic woman like you stop me. I hope that Julian finishes this faster."  
"If you don't say you forgive her."- the man said in a grave voice. " If you don't cooperate, then we will have a word with Kadma instead. A final word with Kadma. You were going to visit her, weren't you?"  
"No"-Halinor gasped. "Don't touch her, kill me, but leave her. Let her finally enjoy her life after serving others for so many years..."  
"You let Nerissa enjoy hers, and everyone will be happy. But if you don't then, oh life is like that, when you punish the others without mercy, you always get punished worse than you have ever imagined. You will be the first to mourn Kadma."  
"NO"-the woman screamed. "I FORGIVE YOU, NERISSA. I FORGIVE YOU! Leave us alone already! You can lose my chain, you will never get free of Yan Lin's!"  
"We shall see about that. "- Nerissa thought tepidly, as the chain on her left hand appeared and was broken into pieces in seconds. "Fear. Fear failed you as usual. Once again you rely on others to do your job. You think Yan Lin will cover for you as always, but this time even she will fail .This 'forgiveness' brought me absolutely nothing,except getting rid of your chain, I know it was forced. But being controlled by an irrational emotion like fear, you could never think clearly. Just like you believed that I will harm your precious friend Kadma if you don't obey. Halinor, you have always been the greatest coward I've ever known, but I sincerely forgive you for everything. I don't need wars with people, who are scared of their own shadow."  
The blond woman lost consciousness and fell in the glamoured Julian's arms once again. He felt very bad for what had just happened, but he knew it had to happen. There was no other way to deal with Halinor. The goons brought Halinor back to her car, and took the trash bag, glamoured as a bag full of money. They were a little shaken from the little fire hocus-pocus they had just witnessed, but were satisfied with what they had earned. Little did they know...  
Julian put the woman carefully behind the steering wheel and closed the door of her car. Nerissa used "Quintessence " and the vehicle continued on the road to Fadden Hills by itself. The man followed it with his glance until it disappeared from sight, then put the heart of Meridian back around his neck and went on his way. The woman would probably wake up by the time the car arrived Kadma's house and question whether what had just happened was real or not.  
"We're done here, aren't we."-he murmured as he walked back to the forest.  
"Yes Julian, I know what you think. But don't feel bad for what just happened. Halinor is not not a big threat, but she has always been a rose thorn in the finger."  
"I don't feel bad, I'm glad that the chain was broken. But this entire scene made me sick in a way. I can't explain it. She looked so pitiful."  
"That's because you're a good man."-Nerissa said in a low, dreamy voice. "You are not used to using others for your own goals, and you don't have to be. Your purity is what I love about you, you balance me. As for Halinor, she has always wanted to look pitiful, ever since she was 14. Pretending to be a victim and always hiding behind the others in fear, led her to the point where she can't control it anymore. Let me tell you what she will do now, she will wake up, she will go to Kadma's house, they will talk about their little charity. Halinor will be unsure if she has just set me free of her chain, or if she has hallucinated it all because of her illness. Then she'll be too afraid to discuss it with anyone and she will just hide it in herself, hoping that the others will take care, until she forgets about her own suspicions."  
"I would do anything for you." -Julian said firmly, as a small smile appeared on his lips after hearing her words about him. "Sky is the limit."  
"And I appreciate that with all my heart ."- she hummed softly. " You know I would not be complete without you."  
Julian smiled at her sensual speech one last time, before reaching the safe point in the woods where he could use the magic of the heart undisturbed. He teletransported back to the backyard of his son's house in Heatherfield and made his way to the inside of it. He had taken his rest last night and hence was not as tired, as usual. Maybe a cup of coffee would put him in the perfect mood and he'd go through the rest of his day with all the other things he wanted to finish...  
"Oh hi Julian, how are you?"- he heard a familiar voice, as he started to go up the stairs.  
Cornelia and Will were sitting in the living room with cups of tea in their hands and had noticed him.  
"Hello."- he greeted them back with a smile. "I'm fine, girls. What about you?"  
"We're fine too."-Cornelia tossed her hair back, as she answered. "Just catching up, chatting and stuff. "  
"Care to join us for a cup?"-Will suggested.  
"A cup of coffee would be nice."- the man admitted.  
"Great."-exclaimed Will. "Sit here with Cornelia, while I go and get you a cup of coffee. No Cornelia, I will go."- she stopped her friend from standing up, and added. "Milk, no milk? Sugar?"  
"Yeah put it all in. I like it sweet." - Julian said, channeling the coffee, which Nerissa served him. "Thanks, N...Will."  
Will eyed him a little suspiciously, but shot a smile before going to the kitchen. Meanwhile Cornelia used the moment to start the conversation which interested her:  
"So papa."- she began sweetly. " How do you like it here on Earth. We haven't really had the time to talk."  
"It's good."- he answered simply. "How's your pregnancy going? Four more months to go, was it?"  
"Yes, and it's going just fine, don't worry papa."-she replied. "But you seem to be busy a lot. Even Caleb was worried, but I assured him that you're alright"- her eyes shone conspiratorially. " I am your future daughter in-law and we can say everything to each other, right."  
"Of course, Cornelia. You're like a real daughter to me. "  
Then why don't you tell me about who you are dating already, Cornelia thought impatiently.  
"And as for my son, I can see why he was concerned."-Julian continued, scratching his beard while he spoke." I was busy lately and didn't have time for the two of you. I will fix that, thanks for letting me know."  
Will returned with the coffee, as Cornelia tried to extract more information from Julian, but unsuccessfully. Julian just spoke calmly, as he drank his coffee, about news from Meridian. Тhe crops were harvesting very quickly, the Queen had adopted a new law prohibiting the cultivation of poisonous plants...  
"Blah, blah" , Cornelia thought, as she listened with slight annoyance. "This so wasn't what I wanted to know about..."  
After having given the man enough time to speak about his own interests, or at least about what seemed to be his interests, Will decided to change the subject to what she was interested in- the Festival.  
"So, Julian."- she began carefully, as she had to protect the word she had given to Matt. "This weekend there's this very interesting event in Heatherfield, known as the Spring Festival. We're all going to attend it, have you heard of it?"  
For a moment Julian looked as if he was suddenly frozen. Then he replied with sharpened clarity in his voice, behind which, the keeper of the Heart could sense a note of suspicion :  
"Yes...I actually do. I heard about it from Yan Lin."  
Ok, Will thought, new information, but not what I want to know.  
"Well, we are all going together. Me, the other guardians, Caleb too. You can come with us too if you want, what do you think?"  
"I will be there"  
Will and Cornelia exchanged glances. By the looks of it, he would keep his song with Matt a secret, no matter what. Cornelia looked at the redhead accusingly "I told you , Will. But you never listen to me! Had Caleb's dad wanted us to know, he would have told us. This song is clearly not written for you, I don't know why you care so much."  
Will broke off the telepathic connection and ignored her friend's acebric wit. She hadn't yet shared with her or with anyone how the Heart of Kandrakar had gone crazy the previous night and that, that was the reason behind her sudden anxiety.  
"Аnyway, girls. "- Julian stood up. "I am in a need of a shower and some rest. See you later."- and he finally went up the stairs to his room, leaving the two friends alone.  
Cornelia barely waited for the guest bedroom's door to close, before she threw a cushion at Will, hitting her in the face.  
"Ouch! What was that for, Cornelia?!"-Will growled.  
"Oh, I'll tell you what that was for! Way to go to totally blow my chances of finding out more about his new GF, Will!"- Cornelia folded her arms on her chest. "You and your crazy conspiracies."  
"And what have I done, anyway!"- the redhead defended herself. "His "gf" if she's even real, is secret for a reason, he won't speak about that until he decides. You always want to know everything about people's private lives."  
"Oh really, look who says!."-Cornelia didn't remain obligated. " This stupid song you are so interested in, is a secret as well. You want to spoil it before the Festival for some unknown reason, just wait for two more days and you will hear it! On the other hand, finding more about his dating life would have had a good effect on Caleb and his nerves, I'm doing this for him, what didn't you understand!"  
"You know what Cornelia, I'm going home."- Will got huffy, but with a reason. She felt like it was better to end things as they were for the day, before the both of them had a pointless fight.  
"Good idea Will, go take care of your brother, instead of putting your nose in other people's business!"- Cornelia yelled at her in her anger.  
"I can't believe you."- Will whispered and shook her head.  
She felt her own anger rising in her and clenched her fists, but quickly gave up. It was pointless, as she had already braced herself. She wouldn't be a part of Cornelia's scandals, especially not while she was pregnant.  
"Cornelia, I am not putting my nose in your business, I am just trying to make sure ..."  
"You were going home you said?"-Cornelia interrupted her. "Please do, I am having Taranee coming over to tutor me. I can't be your hostess anymore."- she said with chilling coldness in her voice, as she folded her arms and looked Will straight in the eye with the same coldness which breathed from her voice.  
Will opened her mouth and closed it again without saying a word. She was stunned by the other woman's sudden icy attitude, so she just walked herself out of the house silently.  
The bright, breezy day caressed her face, and helped her get rid of the anger. Will took a deep breath and was just leaving, when she almost bumped into Taranee at the front door of the yard.  
"Oh hey, Will."- she greeted her warmly and adjusted her glasses by habit. "Why are you leaving? Come with me, I have to explain some things to Cornelia within the next hour and then we can watch a movie together, or..."- the dark-eyed woman stopped in the middle of the sentence. She had sensed the other woman's vibrations telepathically because her friend had not lifted her walls and it was immediately clear to her, that something had happened. "What did the Ice Queen say to you this time. "- Taranee looked at her friend with sympathy and understanding. " She kicked you out?"- she read her mind.  
Will nodded with a sigh and hugged her. Taranee patted her back.  
"Will, don't take her seriously, will you. Even when in normal condition she is not meant to be taken seriously, but now that she is a walking storm of hormones it's even more important to have that in mind. "  
"I know"-Will agreed. "And it's fine, I'm just stressed lately and even the smallest thing like that makes me emotional."  
"I know you are, but you should just ignore things like that. Your mother's middle-age nonsense and Cornelia's bratty attitude. They are very much alike if you ask me."-Taranee chuckled, making Will smile too.  
"I guess they are. Not to mention my mother would love to have her as a daughter, for sure. She'd make her a grandma."  
"Will, are you still thinking about this ,girl. Please you're smarter than this. "  
"The thing is, I'm not sure in how smart, capable or anything like that I am, lately. Anyway. How are you, how's Nigel, I haven't seen the two of you since the other day."  
Taranee blushed.  
"Ah you know, nothing new...except we went to see this very interesting museum exhibition together earlier this morning. It was all about early 20th century inventions..."  
The two friends spoke for a few more minutes, before they parted and each left to do their thing. Will walked with her hands in her pockets, as the wind blew her red locks. Taranee is right, she decided. I do overthink things too much lately. I am just letting it all go, I want to go on vacation. Maybe I can get Matt to take me out of town...Maybe I just need to forget about everything for a while.


	7. Serina

Saturday night came faster than expected. For almost everyone in Heatherfield the last two days had gone unnoticed. The guardians spent the last two weekdays in studying and Festival-shopping, except for Cornelia who didn't show at the Campus at all, even though she had promised Taranee to swing by for a certain very important lecture. Instead she spent the time with Caleb at the Silver Dragon, watching him work and just being next to him. It was very revivifying for the both of them, to just be with each other and no third party... Well except for the customers, Yan Lin and Hay Lin's parents who would eventually stroll around the restaurant, but that was no biggie.

Тhat very night, Caleb replaced his working clothes with a denim jacket that perfectly shaped his muscles, jeans and a T-shirt with the logo of one of Irma's favorite bands. She had recommended it to him, assuring him that it was perfect for the occasion. With that outfit, his green eyes and healthy, spiky hair, he turned heads after walking in the Silver Dragon.

Cornelia saw him at once and immediately felt the mixed feelings which tortured her since the last month- how hot and dashing her boyfriend was, and how she did not look like his worthy better half thanks to that belly that grew bigger every week. These thoughts of hers, of course, were only periodic, as she normally always had her big self-confidence. Due to the hormones though, that very night she was not happy with her look for the Festival.  
"You look so pretty."- Caleb said to her with his cute smile and innocent glance.  
Cornelia sighed and stretched her pink dress. It was beautiful and elegant, slightly wider at the waist, so with it, it was barely noticeable that she was pregnant. She had combined the dress with a black leather jacket and shoes on platforms. Yes, she did look outstanding, but her inner little devil disillusioned her and put her in a bad mood.

"Let's go, oh and Cornelia: Forget about asking me if you look fat or swollen again."- Caleb said, as if he had read her mind. "I am tired of telling you that you are as beautiful as ever, and that everything is in your head."

"But..."- she protested.

"You're pregnant. You can't be 50 kg anymore. Have some patience! After you deliver the baby you will get back to your previous weight."-the young man rolled his eyes and pinned her with a glance.

Cornelia almost blushed and felt silly for having such thoughts of insecurity. He loved her no matter what and he'd always love her. She caught him undеr the arm and, together, they headed to the Festival.

That year the big music festival was being held at the park grounds of "Heatherdome" as usual, in the center of the city, yet not surrounded completely by steel, the location was perfect for concerts and performances.  
Cornelia and Caleb soon gathered with the rest of their friends, who had already arrived. The place was packed, as more and more people were coming to attend the big event, but Hay Lin still spotted her friends and started jumping and waving at them enthusiastically:

"Guys, GUYS. Over here! "- she smiled widely. "Guess what! I have a big surprise."

Irma growled and folded her arms, as Hay Lin continued to chant. She was still grumpy from the fact that her boyfriend would not be with her again, because of being in charge of the event's technical support. He was always busy and that was starting to piss her off. All her friends were constantly with their better halves, especially Cornelia, while here she was being Martin's second best choice. Way to go, she said to herself and blew a strand of hair off her forehead, frowning even more.

"Nooo!"- Hay Lin was jumping by that time. "Guess again Caleb, guess again!"

"I don't knoow."-the man groaned. "Is Eric buying you a new...er, something?"

"Noo!"-He was still trying to please the air guardian by playing along her tune, but Cornelia wasn't having it. She didn't care much to know what the younger woman was going to tell them, as she believed it was another one of her childish pieces.

"Where is Eric, by the way."- she interjected with annoyance in her voice. " Maybe he can guess better than us, Hay Lin."  
Hay Lin waved her hand hastily:

"Noo Cornelia, Caleb will guess, give him some more time..."

"Caleb doesn't care!"-Cornelia gritted her teeth, almost startling her friend. "Why don't you save some of your whining for after the concert, i appears to be too much to be taken at once!"

"Wow."- Taranee and Will had just made their way to them, as they heard Cornelia's rant. "We're starting the festival strong with Queen's nice manners."- the fire guardian commented, shooting Cornelia a rebuking look. "Very nice, don't y'all think."

Cornelia turned her back to her and made a snobbish face.

"That's cuz she's crazy."-Irma said. " I stopped listening when I saw her make that mean-ass face at Hay Lin's, I admit, a little annoying chanting."

"Irma!"

"No, Cornelia is always annoyed by something, as we all know."-Taranee shook her head. "It's just that lately she has started to treat her own friends even worse than usual thanks to her increased nervousness."

"She'll be fine."-Caleb sighed and put his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"We know she will, but what about us."-Irma asked deviously. It seemed like the situation had finally lost the tension, as even Hay Lin who seemed a little offended at first, laughed:

"Don't be silly Irma, we love our Cornelia no matter how bad she behaves. Maybe she doesn't even know that what I wanted Caleb to guess is very interesting, but anyway-we will all see it tonight with our eyes. It will be fun!"

"If someone doesn't spoil it before it happens."- Cornelia shot accusingly, glaring at Will, who remained silent, just like she had been ever since she and Taranee met up with the rest of their friends that night. She was tired and not in any mood. She couldn't argue with Cornelia again though. It was out of no use.

"You are the only one who is going to spoil it, if you don't zip your mouth."-Taranee rushed to the redhead's aid.

"Of course, you know everything, as usual." Cornelia pointed out sourly and crossed her arms. "Оf course excluding mascara application"-she added a little viciously, causing the other guardian to glare at her with literal flames reflecting in her glasses.

"Bitchy calm down, will ya."-Irma slyly wrapped her arm around her shoulders, but Cornelia pushed her away. "We know you're a baddie, you don't have to show it off even more."-the brunette winked.

"You're not funny, as usual. You don't have to try so hard either, we know it very well."- the blonde almost hissed, flabbergasting everyone once again. Even Caleb felt rather uneasy in this situation, so he tried to say something to his girlfriend, but she gave him no such chance:

"Caleb, let's get some cotton candy. Now. "-and so the two of them walked away, heading to the pavilions for food and drinks. Taranee sighed once their friend had finished causing her scene and nodded at the others. Irma however was not ready to give it up and surrender to Cornelia's attitude without a fight:

"I'll teach her once she has that baby! I will trash this crazy woman who is so full of herself and..."

"It's no use, Irma."- Hay Lin disagreed." She is pregnant and..."

"You're right Hay Lin, but we can't excuse all she does with the fact that she is pregnant."- Taranee interjected rather coldly.  
With the beginning of the music performances nearing, the noise around them was getting louder and louder.

"What I mean is that there are borders and limits which even Cornelia should respect and stay in. Her mean bearing towards us in the last days has gotten out of control- she brought Will to the verge of tears the other day, do you think this is normal?"

"Let's not discuss it please."- Will spoke. "Let's enjoy the evening."

The crowd was cheering as Matt and his group stepped on the stage. The group was in different composition that night, as to everyone's eyes a handsome man with a dense beard and a leather jacket, and a charming old woman dressed as a rock star from the 70s, appeared on the stage. The crowd cheered in amazement and excitement, as Caleb recognized his father and Hay Lin screamed her grandmother's name.

"What the..."

"This is the surprise."-Hay Lin yelled to overshout the crowd. "Your dad helped grandma fulfill her dream to be in a group!"  
Caleb still looked puzzled. Was that why Julian was so busy and absent-minded lately? He didn't understand completely, but surely his father seemed hyper and happy, that was all that mattered to him.

Will watched with tension, although she could not explain why. There was nothing alarming, was there? Just Julian and Yan Lin living the rock star dream...Where had Julian adopted this dream from, as on Meridian there was no rock and roll though...she just brushed that thought away, as she felt Cornelia's cold and bileful glance on her. It was none of her business, she decided. And she wouldn't waste any more energy on it.  
The music began playing with Yan Lin behind the drums and Julian and Matt on guitars, a few other musicians with different instruments worked their music too, creating a beautiful, rich and mysterious melody.

I've tried to calm down,  
I've tried to love others,  
I've laughed and enjoyed-  
many moments of fake happiness.

Matt's singing immediately made the audience go crazy, and when Julian repeated the same lines with his deeper voice, and continued on with the next part, everyone was equally as excited. The guardians and Caleb were also in awe, as no one had ever known that the veteran rebel had such a voice and talent for singing.

Then I decided to run away,  
from my own darn destiny,  
only to come to understand-  
we can not escape our fate...

But when the chorus came, was when everyone went ecstatic, Hay Lin cheered deafeningly.

She fed me in the morning air,  
fascinated with her long hair,  
woke me up with lullabies,  
at nights prepared my mornings...  
now she's gone yet I forgive her,  
my Serina, the charmcaster of my heart's strings...

What Serina, Will wondered. That's odd... Oh Serina; must be his date's name, Cornelia thought. Distracted by the loud music, they had both narrowed their mind barriers, and Taranee who was also watching the performance in revelry, by habit, forwarded the thoughts of the two to a random telepathic channel. She realized her mistake when Cornelia looked at them as though she was about to burn them with her eyes and snapped : "Mind your own business, obtrusive spleens! And the only odd thing, Will, is your desire to corrupt everyone's joy, just because you're not happy! Grow up and stop blaming others for your own failure."  
Will was just fed up, she felt the tears forming in her eyes and ran away, making her way through the crowd with effort.

"Are you happy now?!"- Taranee yelled before following Will. " You have become evil, Cornelia, evil!"- no one except Cornelia heard her though, as everyone was watching and the music was very loud.   
Cornelia didn't care anyway, she even felt relieved that her two so-called friends were going somewhere else and would not spoil the evening anymore. She snuggled in her boyfriend, who was watching his father and Matt switch turns singing through the powerful chorus, with pride and joy written on his face. This is what she wanted, she wanted her Caleb to be happy and not tense for a change, and if Will and Taranee were planning to hinder that, she wouldn't spare them.

Then I understood that our home is,   
only there where our heart sleeps.  
That life is just a fraud,  
that only our love is real.

Since then I wander this world alone,   
singing only my sad rhymes,  
am I obligated to you life?  
Where are my Serina's eyes?!

After these lines came the final chorus, when Julian had Yan Lin sing with him, but for the most part he let her have her moments, to Hay Lin's joy. She was over the moon. When the song ended, Matt and the others were showered with applause and cheers.

"That was so cool!"- Hay Lin exclaimed, once they had walked off the stage and everyone was waiting for the next performance. "I recorded a video for grandma to always remember her big moments as a true rock star!"

"Yeah who knew."- Irma was also impressed. "That Yan Lin and Julian had it in them! Julian! Isn't that crazy, Caleb?"

"I think it was amazing."-Cornelia commented. "We can only be proud of them, I think they will be and remain the best performance tonight, just look at how everyone wanted more of them."

"Indeed."-Caleb said. To Cornelia's joy, the smile looked like it was glued on his face. " Now I see dad was getting ready for this...apart from maybe seeing someone, and it not only makes me proud of him, but also relieved-to see he is actually more than fine...his attitude during those last weeks makes sense now, and I am very happy to see him like that. It's like a burden was lifted from my shoulders..."

"You don't know how happy I am too, from seeing him being his best self and you calming down."Cornelia hugged him, and he kissed her on the forehead. It felt so good.

"Hey where did Will and Taranee go?"- Irma noticed her friends' absence.

"I don't know."-Cornelia shrugged.

Hay Lin and Irma exchanged glances and started to look for the others, though without hurrying. They figured that the two were probably off to get foods and drinks or meet up with Nigel, who was being late and hadn't made it in time for Matt's performance. Whatever the case was, Irma had no reason to worry, she urged Hey Lin to go to the stage behind which Martin sat in front of the apparatus. Cornelia followed them with her glance, before turning back to Caleb and planting a gentle kiss on his lips, as he enveloped her in a tight embrace.  
She didn't want anything else in that moment. She didn't care for anything else either.

"Irma slow down will you."-Hay Lin groaned as she got pulled by the water guardian, bumping in many people on their way to Martin and the other monitors. "Martin won't run away, he's doing his work."

"Work-schmork!"-Irma squawked. "He always chooses work over me, I'm not having this anymore. It's not acceptable!"  
Hay Lin was about to protest, but Irma suddenly stopped.

"Now what?"

"Caleb's dad is talking to Martin."- she whispered. "Now I have to wait again, great!"

But Hay Lin made a face of confusion. The sounds carried by the air came to her ears without her asking for it, she didn't want to eavesdrop on people like that, but this one sentence sealed itself in her mind. "No problem man, I will change up the name easily." - Martin promised. But what name, Hay Lin thought for a second. Martin was going to change someone's name, as requested by Julian. But what was that supposed to mean?

"Hellooo, what happened to you, Hay Lin."- Irma broke her off her thoughts with her loud voice and waving in front of her eyes.

"Nothing."- Hay Lin murmured. It was most probably none of their business and not important. It was her mistake that she had overheard it. What annoying situations her power to hear things from a big distance caused her at times.

"Nothing."-Irma repeated and made a face. "Then stop staring at nothing and come with me, I think they've finished talking. Hey wait a minute. Did you just..."-Irma eyed her suspiciously.

"W-what!?"

"Never mind. Let's go."- the two friends made their way closer to Martin's place. Upon seeing them, Julian who was just about to leave stood in place with a strange look in his eyes.

"Great performance, Julian."- Irma boasted. "You guys rocked!"

"Yeah, we are so proud of you. And so thankful that you included Grandma in this. She is really happy, I can tell."- Hay Lin added with a smile.

Julian smiled at both of them.

*Flashback*  
Walking in the Silver Dragon when there was no one except her, was what he had planned. But things didn't go according to plan from the beginning. He stood in the rain with his hood on, and waited at his hiding place, that offered a view of the inside from a side window. What luck, the man thought, what luck it truly was, that he had heard the little passling talking to himself the previous night while returning from the radio station. Blunk had unintentionally revealed to him, that he and Yan Lin were talking, and that the old woman had suspicions. She was going to fold to Zamballa soon, and that Julian wouldn't allow. The trees were those who knew exactly what he was doing, or not exactly, but enough for Yan Lin to understand everything. If it was unknown to them that the forgiveness breaks the spell, Yan Lin and the other C.H.Y.K.N members were aware, and if she, the smartest of them all found out, she would surely do something to stop him. But now when so close to the final goal, the man was determined more than ever to do anything in his power and beyond. He was going to free the mother of his son, if it was the last thing he would do.  
Finally Chen exited the restaurant, going up the stairs, leaving his mother to finish up at the counter. She was alone, Julian realized. Now was the time for action.  
"We're closing, ya know come again tomo...Julian!"- the old woman exclaimed, when he entered. "What are you doing here at this time, are you looking for Caleb? Are you hungry? Let me serve you a bowl of soup."  
"Actually, yes. I'm sorry for coming so late, I was under the impression that Caleb is taking double shifts tonight..."-the man mumbled. "And since it is raining, if I don't bother you..."  
"Ah, will ya look at that. You're family, it doesn't bother me at all!"- the woman smiled, and waved her hand. "Sit here, I'll bring ya food. I can have some soup with you. You are always welcome here, ya know..."- she kept babbling, as she entered the kitchen and was not audible anymore.  
Perfect, he thought while flashing her a grateful smile. This is just what he needed to activate his plan. The man sat on a bar stool, facing the counter and opened his palm to reveal a miniature phial...  
* end of Flashback*

"Thanks girls. I tried my best. I've always wanted this. Thanks to Matt and Martin my wish was fulfilled, the least I could do is take someone who has the same dream along."

"That was very kind of you."- Hay Lin smiled sweetly, as the man walked away and gave one last friendly nod.

"See you later!"

Matt walked among the crowd, looking around. He had expected to see Will in the first row, to wait for him after his song, to greet him, to embrace him...But she was nowhere to be seen and that worried him. Was she alright? The young man scanned the crowd once more, but with no result. He was just pacing by the mobile toilets when he felt a hand on him.

"Matt? You must be looking for Will."

"Yeah, Taranee, hi. I am actually."- he scratched the back of his head. "Have you seen her?"

Taranee adjusted her glasses and sighed. She looked around before continuing:

"Will and Cornelia had another fight and Will felt quite bad. Actually Cornelia attacked her as usual. Will was worried about your song with Julian and Yan Lin, because she had a bad feeling about it and..."

"Wait a minute, did she tell you about the surprise?!"- Matt exclaimed. "She promised..."

"No, no, I just read her mind. She's not at fault."- the dark haired woman explained quickly. Phew, that was a close one... "As the keeper of the heart, you know she has her feelings and worries...but since nothing bad happened, I give it to her stress and lack of sleep lately..."

"Оh God."- Matt sighed. "What bad could have happened anyway, tell me. I don't know what has gotten into Will lately, ever since her mother left her to take care of her brother."

Taranee bit her bottom lip. She was tempted to tell him the reason, but she knew that Will would be angry that she had talked to him about her problems with Cornelia. If she told him about Susan too, then it would be too much. Taranee sighed, she cared for her friend and wanted to help her, but there had to be another way. Being a gossip would not do it.

"Matt, Eric was taking care of William tonight, but Will wanted him to come here and be with Hay Lin, so she headed back to the Silver Dragon. If you want to you can..."

"I am going."- he said firmly. "Thanks Taranee."-and so he left, leaving her by the toilets, happy that she had sent him to her friend. Will could use some alone time with him right now, she decided. Yes, it would help both of them a lot, for sure.


	8. I'm afraid of old age

It's an early morning, full of warm dew,  
the sun is born in thousands of colors  
and you wake me, whispering through my hair:  
'How're you so beautiful, my love"-

I am afraid of old age! I fear the little wrinkles,  
but what to do, what can I do, when they must come,  
I fear, my love, these days are coming-  
will you, once I'm old, be able to remain as loving?

You kiss my eyes, lips and face-  
you say that you're living happy beside me...  
But will you still feel that, once I'm a beldame?  
Will you smile at me, will you adore me...

12:40 AM, 5 days after the Festival: Heatherfield suburbs, old Crossnic family house

"I forgive you, Nerissa."-Yan Lin's words sounded from the speakers, again and again.

The old bedroom,with expensive, but worn out furniture, in which the old CD player continued to repeat the same part of the fateful song ,was illuminated by the old lamps, brought back to life thanks to quintessence. The same room which she once considered a prison,where she used to be grounded by her strict parents, would become the port of her freedom, after being released from the real imprisonment. After so much time, it was almost ironical.

It was done. Yes, her former friends and guardians's spell was broken with the last chain- Yan Lin's chain, the strongest and most tight of them all- the chain which had always brought her down whenever she was trying to escape in the first days of her conscious prison. It broke with a loud sound, so did the walls of the old jewel- nothing was holding her in there anymore.

"Oh my darling Yanny, the smart, strong and incorruptible Yanny...You old sweetheart. "- she thought victoriously as she materialized in the world for the first time in ten years. "Тhere has never been a way for you to be tricked or bribed with power, youth, money - even life. You're so pure...but even most precious gemstones can be scratched to the state where they no longer reflect the light in the same way as before, everyone has an Achilles heel. You were the one who thought of this punishment for me, but today you forgave me. Who would believe, that with the power of one song and a few tricks of technology, your own words would betray you in such a way! Your own words and voice, which you believed to be your most powerful and invincible weapon proved to be a two-edged sword, dear! You have always underestimated me...You thought that just because you would never say something it would not happen. My dear, you are so old-fashioned... Even your magic is outdated."

Julian stared in amazement as she appeared in front of him. Out of the magical world of the jewel- in the real world. On a hand's length away from him...  
She, the love of his life. The mother of his son...The woman of his dreams. It was finally done, he had succeeded. He had fulfilled his duty, as he had sworn. His male duty. Now they would start their new life, the new chapter of their lives. They were going to be together, forever.

He pulled her next to him and kissed her. It felt just like their first days, so many years ago- when they fell in love, when they started their journey as parents...the same spark and unique, exciting emotion. Тhey just stayed like that-in a tight embrace, together again, celebrating this reunion in this world, with tears of joy in their eyes.

Finally, Nerissa took a step back, but kept her hands on his shoulders. Julian searched for her eyes with his. The big, long black cloak with a low hood was hindering anyone from taking a good look at her.

"Julian, thank you so much for you set me free, just like you promised."- she whispered. "I love you, my darling fighter, my first real flame of passion."

"Don't even mention it."- he said in a low voice. "I love you too, Nerissa. You mean everything to me, how could I let you be away from me, from our family...our son and future grandchild. This is the new chapter which I promised you...Our new life is beginning from this day."

"Yes it is."-she whispered,even more sensually than before. "But I need to tell you something. I need to go somewhere, before we can do what we plan for years. Before meeting Caleb together..."

"What is it? Where must you go?"- his questions were almost desperate, he couldn't let her go now, when he was finally holding her in the real world. He couldn't lose her again like he had in Caleb's first years of life...When she followed her destiny-for good or for evil, leaving him alone in every meaning of the word and every dimension there is.

Julian, couldn't bear that pain again, he had reunited with her 10 years ago, the best 10 years of his life so far, but they were incomplete, as they could only be together in the illusory world of the old heart. But now, now when they could be together everywhere, he wasn't going to just let her go. No matter what she wanted to do, he would do it with her, he would do anything just to never part from her again...

"Nerissa, tell me the truth. What do you need to do, do you want to take revenge on the other old guardians. If that is what you want, I will do anything to help you..."

"Oh no, for Pete's sake."- she exclaimed. "Forget about these old fools, Julian. I couldn't care less about them. In our new life, I want no vengeance, and no evil. I don't want to wrong or to be wronged anymore...I know it will be hard enough to get back my son's love with the guardians around...I don't want more obstacles in our new life."

"Then what is it."-Julian demanded with concern in his eyes. He caught her hands in his. "Tell me, I am so scared of losing you again."

Nerissa sighed and stroked his cheek with much tenderness.

"No, there is no such thing, Julian. I will never leave you again. I, I am so afraid myself...I am scared."

"Of what."-the man cried. "Everything is going to be alright, believe me, why are you scared? Nobody is going to prevent us from being with our family, no matter how hard they try, we will overrule everything and everyone, the Guardians, the Queen, even our own's son's hurt and bitterness that will initially repel him from us..."

"I am certain of that too."-she shook her head. "I will go through thorns and swords for him, even grafted I will not stop before my child takes me in his arms, and calls me mom again...It's not that what I am afraid of...I am so afraid of..."- her voice trembled. "...I'm afraid of old age..."

Julian just stared at her. He was sure he had misheard. But with her not being visible in that big cloak, he couldn't tell whether she was being serious or not.

"Wha..."

"I know it's hard for you to understand it, but think about it, my dear Julian."- she said in a wistful voice. "When you fell in love with me, I was older than you, but still in my early 40s...my energy, as I was still connected to my Auramere, made me look 20 years younger. Even in the heart of Meridian, you made love to a woman who didn't age with a day for 10 years...Now on Earth, my real age is catching up with me, do you know what that means."

"Is that what you're afraid of."- Julian smirked. "Nerissa, you're a confident woman, you've always been. This is not like you, I don't care about your age, I never have. You were older than me with 15 years back then, when I fell in love with you."

"Yes, but the energy..."- she tried to protest, but he continued:

"In the last 10 years, you haven't aged, as you were trapped in that other realm, which means what? You're only 5 years older than me now. Are you still worried? 5 years! This is nothing, come on now."

She couldn't help but chuckle. He had made her feel better for sure. Nerissa playfully pinched his cheek:

"Which means, I am still elder, and you listen to your elders, OK? I will go to L.A, just for a few days... You shouldn't come with me, as you need to be with Caleb and Cornelia. You can't be suspicious now when we are about to reveal everything, right?"

Julian growled in a playful manner and embraced her again.

"Fine, if it's so important to you. You will need money, I mean Earth money."

"You forget I used to live here on Earth for 20 years."- she teased."I know what I am doing, and that I will need money, don't worry I will not do much though. I will just get a few stitches here and there, to be sure I'll stay beautiful enough for you. Еven at 60..."

"You will always be beautiful." - the man whispered sincerely. "Even at a hundred..."

Her laugh echoed in the walls of the old house, as outside it started to rain. The two voices continued to sound, enchanted by one another. In that moment life was good and full of surprises and new chances, even for them.

8:00 AM, Heatherfield- Lin family residence

Yan Lin landed on the floor after another failed attempt to fold. Her whole body ached and she was confused. Was she that old and inefficient already? So useless, that she couldn't even do a simple thing like that? Yan Lin knew that her life force was getting weaker and weaker each time she used her powers, but this time it made her feel extremely pitiful.  
When her friends' guardian days were over, she was the one who had to fill in their places and that had done what it had done. Now her energy level was the lowest, for once she was so devoted, she gave everything in her power to keep the Veil safe. Now she was left with magical energy close to nothing.

The old woman stood up with effort. A cup of green tea would make her feel better after this fail. She fluttered around the table sitting in front of the bed, where she kept her favorite teapots and teas, when suddenly the phone on her nightstand rang. Yan Lin grabbed it, seeing an unknown number and answered with reluctance. Right now she wasn't in the mood for kid jokes.

"Yan Lin speaking. What can I do for ya?"

"Oh Yan Lin, dear, hello, how are you?"- an old lady's voice sounded from the other side of the line. "This is Elida Fragenson, do you remember me?"

How am I supposed to remember ya, you old fool, Yan Lin thought, a little irritated. You probably once came to my restaurant and got diarrhea. Now you will haunt me forever because of that!

"No, actually I don't."- she replied instead. " What is that you want, Mrs.. Frag...er, Fragen-son."- now that she had said, this odd name did sound a little familiar to her...but who was this lady?

"Good grief! I am very disappointed dear, once I baked cookies for you and your friends every Sunday. And now you don't remember me!"

Baked cookies for me? Yan Lin was shook. How old was this woman, a 100?

"I'm Tom Crossnic's neighbor, dear. I am calling you, because I don't know who else to contact, and I found your number!"

Yan Lin stiffened. Tom Crossnic, that name...Nerissa's late father, she couldn't mistake that.

"Oh, Elida. Now I remember. Pardon me, my memory betrays me all the time nowadays. Tell me, what are you calling for? Ya need something? You are always welcome at the Silver Dragon."

"Thank you, thank you dear. I'm quite fine actually, despite turning 95 last month!"

Yan Lin nodded, impressed.

"...I am calling, because last night I saw lights in the Crossnic house! I was beyond surprised and at first I thought- burglars! Because you know, Tom and Catherine are not among us since so long, may they rest in peace... I don't think they have any living relatives. But then my great-grandson who is an engineer, by the way. I am so proud of him! Ehh, he told me that it was impossible for the lamps to work, because after their death, no one has paid the electricity bill! For 30 years now! We here are puzzled, but I remembered you and decided to tell you."

Yan Lin, who had listened carefully, felt a cold chill on her back. Her suspicions were about to be confirmed, but she hadn't expected it all to be accurate to this extent. There was something fishy going on around here, she had to do something before it was too late...if it wasn't too late already.

"Thank ya for telling me, Elida. I will come to see the house today. I still have a key."

"Good idea, dear. I don't know what to think, could have their daughter returned after so long?"

God, I hope not, Yan Lin thought bitterly. Not again! She couldn't have, she is under a spell in Weira's jewel, she doesn't even know reality anymore.

"... I mean Nerissa, she has always been very rude, I remember her and how she constantly fought with her parents. And when she left them just like that, 50 years ago, I feel they died of sorrow!"

"Ok, Elida, thank yaa, I will see you later. I have some work to finish before coming by. Take care, dear."- and Yan Lin hung up.

She was overwhelmed by this sudden piece of news. And Elida's blabbing didn't help. Yan Lin leaned against the bed frame, remembering those old days.

When C.H.Y.K.N began to disband for the first time- Cassidy's death, Nerissa being imprisoned for the first time, and their fear. Yan Lin still remembered the fear and desperation which had wrapped everyone in their veil... Kadma and Halinor- their hurt and their refusal to accept what had happened, the anger and bitterness of the Oracle...

Yan Lin had been the one who had tried to keep everyone together, she was the only one who wished to confront Nerissa's parents, while Kadma and Halinor chose Cassidy's mother.  
Both families were worried and in tears- she still remembered Tom and Catherine, how worried they were for their daughter missing. They even gave the former Air guardian a key for their house, in case she got in touch with Nerissa, in case she ever wanted to return... she couldn't tell them back then that was never going to happen, and till the day of their death, she continued to lie to them about different things- that Nerissa was abroad and wished to speak to no one, living a new life, however she was fine...  
That she was just being her usual stubborn and selfish self, and that they should live their life... Yan Lin just didn't' want them to worry and suffer, these people had done nothing wrong to even deserve such a fate in any way- but it was not possible. Although wealthy people, the only one they had was their daughter, all relatives and friends had turned their backs to them after a family scandal, and when they had lost contact with their only child, life was over for them. They had both passed away almost one after another, not long after that...

The former Air guardian took a deep breath and decided to return herself back to reality, as fast as possible. She had to make sure things would not take such a drastic and severe turn in the wrong direction, ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Special thanks to all of you who have reviewed and sent me PMs about this story in the last week :)  
> Keep sharing your opinions with me, as this is the best fuel for every writer. And so we continue


	9. Generations&Revelations

The morning sun shone above Heatherfield, as Caleb turned around in bed to face her. His sleeping beauty, wrapped in the silky sheet, and her long blond locks- beautifully scattered on the pillows. Cornelia, the love of his life was still sleeping peacefully. The young man seldom fell into such moments of sentimentality, but with with the approaching birth of his first child, even he became more emotional than usual. Caleb kissed her forehead lovably, and caressed her belly, before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom for a shower and getting ready for the day.

Fifteen minutes later, the young man went downstairs in a plain white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He was about to start breakfast for everyone. A new habit he had developed during the last ten years he spent living on Earth. However the doorbell interrupted his cooking.

"Oh...hi Elizabeth." - the woman standing in front of him, gave a reserved smile. She was dressed in a office-styled top and trousers, with blond shoulder-length hair and glasses. Caleb immediately recognized his girlfriend's mom.

"Hello."- she replied. "May I come in?"

"Of course."- Caleb looked rather confused, as he moved to let Elizabeth in the house.

Why was she even seeking permission to enter her own daughter's house? Perhaps just another earthly order of politeness that he would never understand.

The woman walked in, and quickly declined his offer for coffee or breakfast, it was clear she was here to see Cornelia, but to the man's unpleasant sensation, she didn't seem to carry much positive vibes with herself.

"Um...Cornelia is still asleep, but if you want I can..."

"I think it will be good if you woke her up."- Elizabeth Landon-Hale said , perhaps a bit too sharply. A certain degree of sharpness could be seen in her eyes too, as a even more confused than before Caleb, mumbled "Ok" before heading upstairs.

"What's the occasion, by the way."- he made his mind and asked before taking the stairs." I mean, for your visit."

Shit, he thought. That came out so rude and out of place, but it wasn't what he had intended to say. The problem was that Cornelia's parents had never really liked him, and he often got rather nervous when they were around, saying the wrong thing. It was bad enough that they thought of him as some moron already, but on top of that each time he tried to change their opinion, his words betrayed him, reinforcing their perceptions.

It was because of this, that the woman looked at him almost indignantly.

"Actually, Harold is on his way too. We're here to see how her pregnancy is going. If it is not a good time just tell me and we will reschedule..."

"No, no."-Caleb was quick to reply. "I actually wanted to say, why not make those visits regular. I mean, being close to Cornelia is absolutely OK for the both of us."- he lied, pleased with himself, and how he had mastered his previous blunt line.

Elizabeth Landon looked down at the floor. She did not want to admit it, but she and her husband had become even more of strangers to Cornelia in the last years. Their daughter was not even coming to see them, she answered their calls at random, and always told them she was busy. But of course all this was his fault in their eyes.

Elizabeth glared at Caleb, as he was going upstairs. This simple guy who came from a province most likely, had stolen their daughter's heart while in high school. And Elizabeth and Harold once had such dreams for her...Now she was most probably going to spend her life cooking and cleaning after this Caleb, his father, and their kids. Just wonderful.

Elizabeth heard the doorbell and opened the door for her husband, as Caleb was still on the second floor.

The slim blond man entered the house with a grimace on his face.

"Where are they"

His wife made him a sign to be quiet.

"She's sleeping. I don't know about this Harold...maybe we are making a mistake..."

"We're only here to talk to Cornelia."- the man concluded. "Don't chicken out on me now,please Elizabeth"

Elizabeth frowned.

"I want to make sure that our daughter won't turn against us, and you tell me I chicken out! You seem to be very modern, did you hear this cool phrase from Lillian?"

Harold only smirked before gently pushing his wife to the living room. He wanted to get things done. Cornelia would have to listen to them.

"Hi, Harold."-Caleb had returned from the upper floor. "Cornelia's...getting ready, she will meet you soon."- I hope, he finished in his mind.

"Good to know, Caleb."

Caleb tried not to be awkward and returned to the kitchen, excusing himself with the fact that he was making breakfast. He knew her parents didn't like him too much, but at least he hoped that by now they weren't thinking of him as some sort of absolute barbarian.

Left alone, the couple began exchanging glances and hasty lines. Harold bent down and whispered something in his wife's ear, while she, indignant ,waved a finger under his nose. They were so absorbed in their conversation, that they almost jumped when they heard a familiar voice:

"Hi, my dear parents."- Cornelia was standing on the middle of the staircase wearing a loose white dress with a print made from sequins in the front. Her long blond hair was braided .

"Cornelia, you gleam honey."- her mother stood up and hugged her.

"We're so happy to see you."- her father added, as he joined the hug.

Cornelia just smiled. She wasn't very happy that she had to wake up so early, due to her parents' unexpected visit. Besides, she was sure they would find a reason to judge her or complain about something, as always.

"So you guys decided to swing by. Any special reason or you just wanted to see us? I've been told I look even more beautiful now that it is beginning to show off more, that I am pregnant."

"You're gorgeous,princess."- Harold agreed.

"Very beautiful indeed."-her mother smile. "But..."

"But?"-Cornelia repeated and her smile began to quench. She knew they were here to flop her day from the beginning. Why was everyone determined to ruin her mood all the time, lately?

"We wanted to know what you plan for the future, princess."- Harold confessed, making his daughter frown. There they were looking at her in concern, as if she was dying. Cornelia hated that, she hated how they neglected her when she needed them as a teenager, and how they interfered in things that they shouldn't be interfering in now. A day late and a dollar short.

"Well, I do not know what plans, exactly you speak of."- she declared, as Caleb came in the room with a tray in his hands. He had brought sandwiches and orange juice for everybody. Cornelia smiled at him and caressed his hand. He was the only one to truly care about her, when even her friends didn't.

"Plans about how will you make a living, how are you going to look after the baby once it is born."- Elizabeth explained. "Things like that. We need to know earlier, honey, we're your parents. "

"As a family."- Cornelia snapped. "Caleb and I will be getting married, sooner or later. We will face everything together, don't worry."

"A wedding?!"-her father exclaimed.

"Yes."- Cornelia frowned. "What's the problem."

Elizabeth and Harold exchanged glances. Elizabeth spoke trying to sound diplomatic and calm, but the nervousness was evident in her voice:

"Not that there is a problem, Cornelia. But a wedding is a big expense, you are not even working yet, think a little more rationally..."

"What are you talking about, mother."- Cornelia glared at her. "Caleb is working very hard, and we will manage. What are your concerns exactly?! I don't at all get why you are here today, if you wish to annoy me then..."

"As a waiter."- her mother interrupted her, and glanced at Caleb. "That's sweet, but far from enough . You know that, don't you, and we don't wish to annoy you at all, we're just..."

"And what is more we already payed for this house, Cornelia."- Harold interjected, winning himself a kick in the ankle from Elizabeth.

"Harold."- she remonstrated. "You promised me something."

Cornelia was furious, as she watched her parents argue. She was about to kick them out , just like Will claimed she did with her the other day, although that was quite hyperbolized. Her parents on the other hand, they so deserved it. This was unacceptable. She felt embarrassed in front to Caleb too, because of them. Who gave them the right to treat him like this, and hardly respect him even in his presence?!

"Kids lower that tele-machine's volume down."- Julian had just walked down the stairs with his eyes glued to the screen of a phone, and that made everybody quiet. Elizabeth and Harold proceeded to examining the new arrival with obvious disapproval, as Caleb tried to get his father to respond adequately.

"Dad."- he said in a meaningful tone.

"In a minute, Caleb."- Julian murmured, still not looking up. "I'm trying to receive, a call as you may say. I'm smart-phoning someone..."

"Dad!"-Caleb repeated, visibly irritated and tense under the squint-eyed parents' of his girlfriend, supervision. "Say, hi and leave that!"

"No need, papa."-Cornelia stepped in the conversation. "My parents are leaving."

This finally made the older rebel lift his gaze and acknowledge the presence of other people in the house.

"Oh, my bad. We had guests."- he put his hands in his pockets. "Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Hale. Glad to meet you again."

Caleb breathed with relief. That was more like it, he thought as his father sat down next to Cornelia. He had managed to play it off, if he had continued with the odd sayings and Meridian-like behavior it would have been a total blow for them. Not that the Hales would ever like them, as it seemed...but at least they could accept them, as normal people. Hopefully...

"You came just in time, Mr..."- Harold looked at his wife for help.

Oh great, Caleb thought. On Meridian such things like surnames were not common especially not for rebel families like them.

"I believe you never told us your surname." Elizabeth shrugged, and both her and her husband looked at the father-son duo in anticipation.

You never told anyone your natural hair color either,Cornelia wanted to say, but Julian was already talking:

"It's Crossnic. Julian Crossnic, but you can call me Julian.I find it better, since we are relatives now."

Caleb and Cornelia looked at each other rather surprised, but the point was that an answer was given to this, at first sight dangerous, question from Elizabeth. Of course it was a little odd, that he had chosen that specific surname, but it was all good as long as it worked.

"I know that name."- Elizabeth affirmed. "I just don't remember right now...but are your ancestors from Heatherfield, Julian. I am just sure there was a Crossnic family here...years ago, but still."

"You know, names tend to repeat themselves around the world, mom. Nothing new to everyone, unlike to you ,I see "- Cornelia commented spitefully, making Elizabeth abandon that topic. Instead Harold moved the conversation on:

"Just in time, Julian, as I was saying . We were just discussing the future. As you know me and my wife bought this house that you currently live in."

"You're so rude!"- Cornelia stood up angrily and glared at her parents. "I'm so ashamed of you, you can't even imagine! How dare you..."

Caleb carefully made her sit back, and whispered:

"It's OK, don't get enraged, think about the baby."

"Cornelia, please."-Elizabeth shook her head. "There is nothing rude in discussing these things. It's not that we do not want to give money for you, or that we can't. Of course we can, but you need to start doing things on your own too, sooner or later."

"Of course."- Julian nodded. "I sense where you're going with this, and I assure you that we will also do everything in our power to help both Cornelia and Caleb. Caleb is our only son after all, there is no one else to keep what we have for...How does paying for the wedding and half this house sound? I can do that."

Everyone went silent, and stared at him in astonishment. Caleb was worried: Did his father just out do himself, trying to defend them? Harold however was thrilled, he stretched his hand , offering the other man a handshake.

"Julian, this sounds just great. You didn't mention it before, and we thought that the kids would face trouble, that's all...Our mistake. Please forgive us."

Cornelia looked away in disgust. She couldn't stand her own father's mercantile behavior. Elizabeth too didn't look too proud of their actions, but made the effort to smile like nothing had happened.

"So, how will we manage with the house, bank or check? You can join me in my bank any time and we can just get this out of our hands, so that once the baby is born and the wedding date is closer too, you can manage the new expenses."

"We will manage together."- Elizabeth said and looked at her husband warningly. "We're parents too, as generous as your offer is Julian, we can't stay indifferent."

"Yes, of course!"- Harold took the message.

Cornelia stood up and walked away:

"Excuse me, I think I'm gonna barf. And it's not the morning sickness."- she said before slamming the kitchen door.

Elizabeth looked down once again. She was really regretting following her husband's idea that day. Harold however, brushed it away:

"Women! Go figure. I think it's best for us men to sort such things out. Elizabeth why don't you go and see if our princess needs anything, while we finish this?"

Elizabeth didn't seem too pleased with this idea. She was very angry with him for how he had turned tables and broke his promises. Now her fear was a fact- Cornelia was furious. And it was all because of their superficiality.

"I'm waiting for you in the car, Harold." - she said coldly. "I don't think I can look our daughter in the eyes, right now. Excuse me. All the best."- she said to Caleb and Julian, before leaving.

Harold frowned, but he would deal with her later. Right now he had to finish what he had came for:

"Er...excuse that please. My wife and daughter sometimes fail to understand the truly good intentions behind my sometimes, perhaps odd behavior. I hope you understand..."

"Don't mind it, your daughter is a lovely girl, the hormones are testing her. She might be angry now, but I understand you."- Julian gave a half-smile. "What was your question again? Ah yes, I will find you and will pay the half of this house in cash."-he then turned to Caleb and whispered: "Did I say that right?"

"Dad, are you out of your mind?!"- the younger man growled quietly, so that only his father could hear him.

If, until now, Harold had managed to keep a straight face, at this moment it looked like he would just drop out of his seat and melt away. He was just stunned. Such a large amount in cash?! It appeared that he had had a completely wrong opinion about these people until now. They were definitely not ordinary village people with no opportunities, as they had thought. They were something else, and if they had so much money, that meant that he had to build a new strategy for them, from now on.

"I-in cash? Are you sure, Julian. "-he whimpered. "I mean that's very generous of you..."

"I'm certain, my friend. We all want the best for our kids. And that is what we will work for."

Martin Tubbs's home: 11:00 AM

Irma Lair stretched in bed lazily, and opened her eyes, after an almost sleepless, but sweet night. Finally she had spent some quality time with her boyfriend and it felt good! The young woman sat in bed and covered herself with the bed sheet. She could hear the water running in the bathroom, and for a second she had the playful idea to jump in there and surprise Martin nicely, but then his open laptop caught her eye. Well, she had been a good, passionate girlfriend last night, now she deserved some time for herself and her shows.  
Irma casually put her little blue dress, which had been lying on the floor until now, back on, and grabbed the laptop, positioning herself comfortably in bed. She was just about to go online and search for her favorite show's new episode, when she realized she had clicked on a minimized, open folder with the name "JM song". Irma remembered their performance at the Festival and how much she had liked the song. Why not hear it once again, she decided and started looking for her headphones.

When she finally found them, Martin came back in the room only with a towel wrapped around his waist. Irma didn't pay attention to him, as she plugged the headphones in the laptop. There appeared to be some problem with the cable.

"What'ca doing, Passion Flower."

"Trying to make your stupid computer work here."- Irma responded fiercely. "But those headphones are so trashy, what have you done to them! Geez, Martin."- she looked up and couldn't help, but burst out laughing at the sight of him giving her a goofy expression in his towel.

"What?"- if something, with the years he had matured on the outside, but not so much on the inside. His shoulders were more broad than before, and he was more muscular. Not an athlete for sure, but good enough for her. "Why are you laughing?" - Martin pouted like a little boy. "Am I a joke to you?"

Irma slapped him playfully and proceeded to playing the audio without the headphones. The song began in the familiar way, but when the chorus came up, Irma heard something that sent chills down her spine. Martin slammed the laptop closed, but it was too late- the audio continued to play for a few more seconds. Then he almost got blown away by Irma's hysterical scream:

"MARTIN! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Oh man, I can't keep people's secrets."- the man whined, but she shove him and pinned him to the bed, continuing with her angry shouting:

"IT'S NOT FUNNY MARTIN!TELL ME THE TRUTH! WHAT IS THIS?"

"Why are you so angry?"- Martin look puzzled.

Irma was about to scream the answer in his face, but stopped on time. Even she wasn't sure what exactly to say. She knew she couldn't just tell him that hearing "Nerissa" instead of "Serina" in the song had horrified her. That couldn't be of any good for sure, and then she remembered how she and Hay Lin witnessed Julian talking to Martin that night. Was it possible that he had requested this? And if yes, why? What was the point? The water guardian tried to sound, as calm as possible when she pushed the questions in her head aside, and spoke:

"Martin, my sugar cube, listen to me very carefully. I demand to know! Who the hell told you to do this and why? Tell me!"

Martin blushed slightly:

"It was a secret...please don't tell anyone. The guy asked me if I could change up the name, and you know me, that was easy job for me...he said it was his first love's name and that when she heard this love song, she'd come back to him. I couldn't refuse to help, why are you angry, Passion Flower? You act, as if I committed a crime!"

Irma stood up and walked to the window, deep in her thoughts. She kept thinking and trying to assimilate what she had just heard. Yes, this definitely sounded fishy. Irma knew she had to discuss this with the other guardians, but keep it a secret from Caleb at the same time. He didn't need to hear things about his father and Nerissa, before they were sure. W.i.t.c.h would get to the bottom of this before anyone and anything else.

"Did I do something wrong, Irma."- she felt Martin's hand on her shoulder and turned around to face him. Genuine confusion and worry were written in his eyes. Irma sighed. No Martin, it's not your fault, but mine, she thought. I don't know when will I tell you everything about me, my life and powers, but I promise you that one day you will get to know the entire truth. Until, then I can't blame you for not understanding fractions of my past, and why they horrify me.

The young woman kissed him, before walking to the door.

"No, Martin. It's all good. I have to go now, but I will catch you later. Bye."- she said before exiting the room, leaving him in the dark once more.

Cook family counting house :

"Serina is an acronym of Nerissa. Julian knew what he was doing when he chose Serina for the name of the song. That way using the same sounds it is much easier for an audio manipulation to be done afterwards. "- Taranee concluded with a grim expression, twenty minutes later, after she, Irma and Hay Lin had met up. "And Cornelia demanded it was his new 'girlfriend' s name. Huh. I kind of blame her for all this."- the young woman put her pen down.

"Okaay, I agree now, after seeing it written like that and all, that Serina is Nerissa spelled with the same letters or whatever."- Irma debated. "But I still don't get what the point is, what did he think. Why was this needed at all?"

Taranee shrugged. The three friends were sitting around her desk in her mother's office. Thankfully, Theresa was out of town that day, so they could discuss their secret manners in peace. Hay Lin looked worried, as she spoke:

"I heard him talking about this, but I thought it's none of our business. And I still think it is not,perhaps Caleb's dad really wanted to dedicate this song to her... "

"What?! I knew you heard something that night."-Irma shot. "It was written on your face! Did you hear everything and still kept quiet?!"

"Hay Lin, how is this none of our business!"- Taranee joined her. "We're the guardians! We are the ones who need to make sure that everything is under control when it comes to villains! How could you..."

"Of course, I didn't hear everything."- Hay Lin cut them off, a little irritated. "I just heard them talking about a name change, not the name in particular. That could have meant a thousand things! What is more, maybe Martin did tell Irma the actual truth today... in that case I can tolerate that, and Nerissa might be an old hag and all, but she was Julian's..."

"Really!"- Taranee yelled. She was furious with her friend not being able to understand the seriousness of this manner. "What about the part where Julian told Martin that upon hearing the song, his love, a.k.a NERISSA, would come back to him?! Is that tolerable as well, Hay Lin?"

Hay Lin looked down, frowning sadly.

"There's no point in shouting at her, Taranee."-Irma crossed her hands on her chest. "She couldn't have known, and neither could we . Now it's time to talk to Julian about everything and get to the bottom of this. Nothing is even sure yet."

"I don't agree, because I knew! Will had a bad feeling about all this, and she turned out to be right! Had you shared with us, that you have heard Julian and Martin discussing a name change, we would have known that something was up, just as Will suspected. "

"Wait a minute, how were we to know that Will had a bad feeling?"- Irma protested.

"Yes, Taranee, this is the first time I hear of this." -Hay Lin exclaimed. " Why are you revealing this now, instead of the night before the Festival? The only thing you said then, was that Will and Cornelia had a fight!"

"Because, Will had promised Matt, not to reveal the secret performance in front of anyone before it happened."-Taranee admitted.

"Well, she told you."- Irma pointed out sourly. "Besides, this is just stupid. I knew about Julian performing, as I was with Will the night when we heard them discuss it in the studio. She could have told me about her "bad feeling" as well."

"And I knew that Julian will sing a song too, because he invited Grandma in the band!"- the air guardian exclaimed. "We were all aware of the situation, if you and Will had shared, we would had been cautious, or I don't know! Watch out or something."

Irma and Hay Lin looked at their friend with irritation and disapproval, while she could not believe her ears. So everyone knew and they could have untied, without overstepping Will's word to Matt, but instead they had wasted their chance. Taranee frowned. She knew just who was to blame in this situation:

"Well, what can I say, girls. If it wasn't for Cornelia's extremely spoiled attitude, we could have worked our way out, and we could have avoided this. But thanks to her attacking Will, I guess she didn't want to make her angry again and just wanted to please her. "

"Oh, dear."- Hay Lin face-palmed herself, while Irma rolled her eyes, disagreeing with what had been said:

"Woww, that's just...just stupid! Ugh!"

"I know."- Taranee said with closed eyes and silent resignation in her voice. "But anyhow, what we need to do now is talk to Will about what we know. And she will take the decision what to do next. The heart of Kandrakar helps her and thanks to it's guidance, she knows best, as we saw."

"Yeah- not what I meant, but OK."- Irma snapped. "But go ahead, try for the fifth time; she doesn't answer telepathic calls nor phone calls."

Taranee wrinkled her forehead, tensely. She knew that. She knew it, and she didn't like it at all.


	10. Change of Plans

"I'm sorry, we've already had enough unwanted guests for today."-Cornelia nearly hissed, and tried to slam the door. "Come again, another time!"

However Irma put her foot between the door and it's cartridge, keeping it open.

"Yeah, no time for your mood swings, babe. We have things to discuss. BIG things."

Cornelia rolled her eyes, as Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee rushed into her house and headed for the living room. They looked overstrung, but she didn't care. She was twice as angry and ready to be violent after her parents' unwanted visit.

"Don't you all think that you are crossing the line, just a little bit?"- she asked with a dangerously cold note in her voice, after following them. "I mean, like trying to make Caleb even more tense wasn't enough, now you burst in here, our home. What's all this about Taranee, you want to make Will feel better, because her mom compared her to me again?"

Taranee turned around and glared at her.

"Is that it?"

"Cornelia, please listen to us." -Hay Lin interjected. "We're not here to fight, we're here to protect you and Caleb, from..."

"I'm guessing from Taranee, right? Because she has been giving me that unpleasant look for days now, I am sure she will soon try to kill me, because I "kicked out" her precious Will."

"Why must you be such an egomaniac, Cornelia."- the dark skinned woman said quietly. "It's unbelievable how you treat us, because of..."

"Because of my family, Taranee. My new family is who you and Will have been raising fingers at!"- Cornelia snapped." Don't you understand? I fought with Will, because of her disgusting jealousy which made her say what-not about Caleb's dad! She is so blinded by her mother's words that she is trying everything to prove her wrong, but to do that she clearly needs to defame us!"

"Are you on baby drugs or is it something in the water you drink!"- Taranne screamed back at her. "How can you even consider this to be true, Will would never do such a thing! She was trying to protect us all,and you will soon learn that she was right. I just hope that when you come to realize what a fool you've been, you will be able to forgive yourself for saying all these horrible things about..."

"I don't blame myself for other people's misery! And I'm sorry Taranee, that Susan gave me as a positive example to her daughter. I know Will always wants to be the best and can't stand when someone is praised on her behalf! I just don't see why you of all people..."

"ENOOOOUGH!"

Irma's loud roar, had finally made them shut up, but not give up. The two friends continued to glare at each other, waiting for another moment to attack each other again. Hay Lin and Irma exchanged tired glances, and the air guardian decided to take the diplomatic approach in her hands. Irma allowed her,as they both knew, she'd do better. Irma was much more impatient for sure:

"Cornelia, you're pregnant, and that is the most amazing thing right now."- she began soothingly, as she sat down on the sofa with her blond friend. "And we're all very happy and proud of you. Even if you think in another way, ask your heart, it will tell you that, we, your best friends would and could never envy or wish you ill, especially throughout this amazing moment in your life. Please don't forget that, Cornelia."

"I didn't say she's wishing me ill."-Cornelia crossed her arms. "But you can't deny that after her mother's talk with her, she has been different. Much more ... upset with me and my life in a way. I just feel that, and you can not convince me otherwise!"

"Because you're a stupid blond..."-Taranee said to herself, but too loud. Cornelia looked at her with outrage and yelled:

"OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Taranee!"- Hay Lin cried. "Cornelia had just calmed down! Corny please, calm down again..."

"Oh yeah, I know you can kick me out, that's what you do best."- the fire guardian snorted, before sitting in the armchair. Irma pinched her:

"Oh helloo, you getting that D regularly, or not? What's with you lately? Not helping very much with your constant gruesome remarks, babe!"

Taranne looked down with a little shame. Cornelia was still breathing heavily, as she said:

"I...I just can't stand her, right now! She needs to go!"

"Shh, it's alright Cornelia."- Hay Lin carefully hugged her. "Don't be angry with her. Listen to me, it's all going to be alright, OK?"

"I'm sorry Cornelia."-Taranee said and stood up. "I really am, I have been too harsh on you lately, because I was angry with the way you behaved, but...nevermind. I guess I better go."

"Taranee!"-Hay Lin exclaimed again. Where are you going now!"

"Hellooo, we are here with a reason, remember?"- Irma scolded her. "Quit acting like you're both 14 and move on with it already!"

"No girls."-Taranee shook her head. "You handle this conversation, I will go and find Will. I will only distract Corny and make her angry if I stay. I will call you later."

Good chose her over me again, Cornelia thought, but Taranee caught that line with her telepathic powers. She hurried out of the house, so that nobody would see the tears which formed in her eyes. Tears of guilt, an awful feeling which she suddenly felt. Realizing how she had chosen one of her friends over another and made it all a big fight, was not like her, but she had done it after all. What had gotten into her?!

Hay Lin sighed inside the house and met Irma's eyes. The water guardian nodded. It was time for them to share their discovery with their friend.

"Cornelia, where are Caleb and Julian?"- Hay Lin asked cautiously.

Cornelia pulled out one of her most angry and bitter faces before replying:

"On Meridian, claiming all the gold and jewels which Elyon has been offering them for years, in order to give it all to my awful parents."-she looked up at Irma and Hay Lin's stunned faces. "Why?"

"That's bad, but we might have worse news. We need to talk."- Irma said firmly.

Meanwhile...

"Dad."-Caleb spoke, as he walked behind his father, watching him drag the big bags towards the pawnshop. They had just folded from Meridian with Blunk who walked beside them, busy with his own catch- junk as usual. But Julian on the other hand had taken so much gold and treasures, that even though Elyon allowed them to have everything they wanted, Caleb couldn't help but feel uneasy. Something in his father was very different, he realized. He had never cared about money or treasures before, but here he was now. At a pawnshop...

"Dad, why are we doing this again? I feel it's wrong, you know. This gold doesn't belong to us."

"But we've earned it, Caleb."-Julian replied simply. "Everyone who served the rebellion for years, got rewarded. This is our reward, everyone knows you deserve the most, for doing the most to help Meridian."

"Yes, but why, I don't want it."- the young man opposed. "I've got an Earth job, why need this..."

"Son, you know very well that we need to make sure, Cornelia's parents approve of you. Every man needs to give the woman he loves, everything in his power. And every father needs to do all he can to support his son in that. Tell me, am I wrong for wanting to pay for that house?"

Caleb lowered his gaze. His father had a right, bit still...

"I know you're doing this for me, but it feels odd...you know me, I guess I am just not used to getting things done by someone else, when they are for me..."

The older man looked at his son with mere sadness in his eyes, and placed a hand on his strong shoulder.

"I'm sorry, my boy. Growing up as the leader of the rebellion, you never got to experience family. You learned to do everything on your own, you hardly needed me. I wish..."

"Hey, dad, don't say that, OK. Because it's not true."- now it was Caleb's turn to place a hand on his father's shoulder. He smiled at him with gratitude."I would have been nothing without you, you raised me. I can still remember you carving toys for me when I was only what, four or something like that. I remember us fishing, you teaching me how to hold a sword and how to fight... When I think of my childhood I see you, doing everything you could for me...I know life has never been easy for you, and I want you to know that I appreciate you. I truly do."

Sharing this rare emotional moment between the two of them, had a good effect on both. Caleb forgot his worries once again, and Julian smiled at his son, whose words had almost brought him to tears.

"A new life has started for all of us, Caleb. "- Julian said, overwhelmed with emotion. "What is past is past, may the present and future hold more moments of togetherness, family and love for everyone."

"I'd like that."-the younger man replied, and helped his father carry the rest of the treasures to the pawnshop.

Back in Cornelia&Caleb's house...

..."We need to talk."-Irma said firmly. She looked at Hay Lin one last time. They had to be careful with the words, otherwise Cornelia could get furious again and possibly blast them for slandering. She in her turn, cocked an eyebrow. Her friends were being strange again, first announcing they had bad news, and then no further action.

"Well?"-she said impatiently. "What is it now? Will you speak?"

"Cornelia take this easy, but today..."

Irma couldn't finish, because the door suddenly hung open.

"Taranee?!"-Hay Lin exclaimed. "You scared me!"

"What's wrong weren't you going to get Will..."

"I need you for a moment girls. But not you, Cornelia. You wait here."-she shot.

The blond narrowed her eyes with contempt. She should have expected something like that. Cornelia rose up, made her way to the stairs, and said scornfully:

"I'm glad you're done wasting my time. When you're done with my living room as well, close the door behind you. From the outside."- a dramatic hair flip, and she disappeared from their eyesight, going on the upper floor.

Irma let out of growl of irritation. Neither she, nor Hay Lin could understand the fire guardian's doings.

"And what exactly did you just do? Weren't we supposed to TELL her about Ne..."

"Come with me, I will explain."-she demanded. "Hurry, we don't have much time!"

Irma and Hay Lin looked at each other, before following their friend to the back of the house, where she led them out through the back door to a bunch of dense trees,which hid them from the gaze of the passing people.

"Umm, Taranee, what are we doing here?"

Irma put her hands on her waist and gave her friend a critical look.

"It's official Hay Lin, Taranee is on mad team too. Just like Corny. We're doomed."

"Maybe Nigel can beat some sense into her."-the other young woman giggled alongside Irma. "If you know what I mean."-she winked.

"Girls, please, this is serious. We don't have much time."- Taranee frowned. "I have a plan, but you need to follow me."

"What plan? And why didn't you wait for us to tell Cornelia..."

"Think about it."- Taranee said sharply. "What are the odds of Cornelia just listening to us after we tell her our suspicions and worries. I figured she would make a big scene, so I came up with an idea. I know how we can convince her that this is what we genuinely think and nobody wants to defame her or her family. Will you help me?"

"Okaay...that sounds...promising. But what do we need to do?"-Irma asked.

"You simply need to give me permission to enter your memories and thoughts."- Taranee said. "With my power I will redirect all that we saw and heard about Nerissa, plus our conversation from earlier today-directly to Cornelia's mind. That way she will understand what we feel and think, and there will be a much bigger chance for her to actually agree with us and help us unravel this story."

"But what about her barriers."- Hay Lin remembered, after hearing out her friend carefully. "I am sure that since she is angry with you right now, she will block you from her mind."

"No, I will take care of that. Don't worry. Now we must hurry up, will you listen to me about this one? Please girls."

"Alright, already!"- Irma groaned. "Hopefully this works! What did we have to do again?"

"Just give me your hands."- Taranee began and the two others did, as she said. "Now say that you grant me permission of entering the vault of your memories."

"You can enter my memories, whatever."- Irma quickly said.

"I allow you to access my memories."- added Hay Lin.

That's all I need, the imposter thought. Her green magic flowed from her hands and rocked through Irma and Hay Lin,who had no time to react- hitting them like a strong charge that circled around their heads, and as the sorceress's eyes stopped shining in bright green, the two young guardians fell on the grass, unconscious .

"I'm sorry, girls."- the fake Taranee said, as she glamoured into her real form- her body became taller and her spiky black braids, turned into platinum blond, long hair. Halinor's eyes shined dramatically:

"But I can't have anyone know that I broke my chain. Especially not the guardians."- with these words she teletransported, leaving Hay Lin and Irma to lie on the ground, hidden between the big trees. And as the sunset slowly, but steadily plunged into the distance, the two would wake up without any memories of the past day.

Hale penthouse :

Harold watched in disbelief, as Caleb opened the big sack and emptied it on the coffee table. So much money at one place, so much money in so little time! He moved his gaze from the money to Caleb and the other way I around. Elizabeth was aghast at this sight as well, she managed to mumble a few words before Caleb had left:

"B-but what is all this?"

"This is what you asked for. And what my dad promised."- the young rebel replied, a little sharply. He had enough of these people and their demeanor for one day.

"But this is a lot of money."-Elizabeth exclaimed. "What do you do in life Caleb, I mean..."

"Oh,now you're trying to imply that my father and I are some sort of criminals, aren't you?"- Caleb fired. "This money is earned with hard work, that must be clear to you."

"No, I didn't mean that..."

"Elizabeth what are you talking about."-Harold rushed to cover up his wife's mistake. "The people are keeping their promises, like real men. What more do you want."

Elizabeth glared at him. What a poser you are Harold, she thought.

"Look."-Caleb looked at them dead serious. "I'm doing this to show you that I can take care of Cornelia, and although you guys made her very upset today, I'm here. Hoping that finally you'll stop looking down your nose at me."

Elizabeth felt the shame blush her cheeks, because she had suddenly realized many things . They were wrong to think of Cornelia's love like that, and now it was only fair that after many times of remaining silent he was giving them a piece of his mind. She looked over at Harold, he seemed interested in his money and nothing else, as usual. How pathetic, she made a face of disgust. Then she gathered the courage and approached the tall young man with piercing green eyes, who had made her daughter so happy in the last 10 years.

"Caleb, look. I know we have not been fair to good with you. But I promise that we, we will try to reform this from now on. You don't have to leave this money to us. I don't want you to think we're all about the money."- she said, even though she realized with regret, that for most of the time, her husband actually was all about that. "Whether this is nothing for you, or all your savings, I think that ..."

"Mrs. Hale."-Caleb spoke. "If so, then why did you come to ask about it in the morning? My father is certain, and I have to leave this here with you. Please, don't bother."

The woman looked down at the floor.

"Very well then. I am sorry for this situation, once again. Please tell Cornelia that for me this is out of no importance...

"Don't worry, I will."

"On the bright side, as we know a mortgage casts a shadow on the sunniest fields! Now that all our expenses are divided, we can look forward to a new, great and peaceful live, as a family."- Harold put his hand around his wife's shoulders, smiling reassuringly at Caleb. But Elizabeth pushed him away. She was not going to forgive him that easily for the shame he had costed her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. "-Caleb said a little bit annoyed. "I have to go now. Cornelia's alone."

"Have a pleasant evening, son."- Harold sent him to the door with a wide smile on his face. He was beyond satisfied with how everything had unraveled. "Tell our little princess we love her."

He hardly waited to close the door, before grabbing those banknotes in his hands with an odd spark in his eye. Harold's fascination for money was usually not a problem for his wife, but now that it was interfering with their relationship with Cornelia, Elizabeth was afraid they would drift apart because of it.

"He just gave me almost a quarter million in cash. In cash! No invoice, no notary...Damn."- Harold whistled, still looking at the dollar bills, as a hungry animal looks at it's pray. "I could get used to this..."

"If you ever try to get money from these people, especially without a real reason, I will make you regret everything, Harold. You are out of your mind!"- Elizabeth said sharply from behind him.

"Calm down, I'm kidding."- Harold turned around and frowned at her. "What do you think of me? I wanted things to be fair for both sides. Now they are, and look, we know our daughter will not die from starvation. You are supposed to be satisfied with that, not angry with me for no reason."

"No reason you say." -Elizabeth smiled bitterly. "Cornelia will soon hate us, if you continue to "take care of her" in such a way. She's an adult now, Harold. Stop being mercantile before you make absolute fools out of us."- and she stormed out of their living room, ignoring his attempt to reason with her. She had had it with him that day. Never had they ever had such a big difference in their idea of parenting before.

Later...

Julian took his shirt off and threw it in the laundry basket. One thing he was especially enjoying on Earth- the actual washing machine which would do his clothes for him, instead of him having to do that manually in a river. He checked himself out in the mirror and was about to take off his pants too, when suddenly he felt someone watching him, from the other corner of his room. It couldn't be Nerissa, she was probably under the knife right now...besides she would not stare at him in the dark in such a creepy manner. But the reflection he could see in the mirror was woman-like...Now what was that all about then, he though suspiciously. Who was in his room?! The man took a step back and managed to turn the rest of the lights on in one movement, so the whole room was illuminated.

"What the devil..."- he spluttered in surprise, as he saw the image of Halinor in the corner, and boy did she look fearsome - dressed in a long green dress, she was turning her head in a circle, as if in some kind of a trance.

Julian felt his stomach tighten. Had she found out!? But...her condition looked worse than before, how was it possible for her to even find him in this state? The rebel didn't have much time to debate, he instantly locked his bedroom door, and carefully started to make his way to her.

"Halinor."- he whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I think I've done something terrible."-she spoke in a tiny, but audible voice. Her head finally stopped spinning around and her eyes focused on Julian. "I...I think that I not only had my chain broken, but I also ambushed the guardians and erased their memories. What is wrong with me?!"

Julian just stared at her. Was she not aware of what had happened, or was she trying to trick him into confessing he had helped Nerissa. How was she here, and...and what had she said about ambushing the guardians?! The man was close enough already, he carefully wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulders and urged her to sit down on the bed. Halinor followed his move like a rag doll, if he wasn't holding her, she'd probably fall back. Julian examined her closely, Halinor was definitely not well, she looked even more sick then a week ago, when he last saw her...Maybe because she had not yet returned to Kandrakar, her illness was becoming more severe, but still...he had to get disclosure:

"Halinor what did you say about the guardians."-he whispered. "And how did you...never mind find me, but use so much of your..."

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Why am I here, why did I tell you about the chain, you mustn't even know about that! God!"- she was starting to become hysterical now, they were going to be heard. Halinor covered her own mouth with her hands, as if to stop herself from divulging more. Julian made her a desperate sign to be quiet and pulled her back on the bed. This crazy woman was about to spoil everything if he didn't react properly. But what could he do, she was out of control...

"Halinor, listen to me, you must calm down. "- he said in her ear. "You're sick and that is why you can't control yourself. Tell me everything again, a little more slowly if you can. And chronologically if possible...What did you say about chains again?"


	11. No way back

It was a sunny, but chilly day in the mountains when Will woke up. Her boyfriend Matt was still sleeping, so she crawled out of bed and decided to enjoy the early morning air. The young redhead threw a big scarf over her PJs and quietly got out the cabin, where she positioned herself on the bench out on the porch, admiring the nature which surrounded her.  
The little mountain village where she and Matt had arrived two days ago, was a few hours away from Heatherfield and a true getaway. After coming to her the night of the Festival, when she had been so very depressed, he immediately knew what was happening and only a few days later he had brought her here. Will smiled to herself, thinking how lucky she was with such a caring, loving bofriend. Just then she felt a hand on herself.

"Matt! You're up early."

He smiled at her and ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"I heard you getting out of bed. But look what I found."- and he handed her her mobile phone. Will suddenly felt uneasy. Hell no, how could she forget about her phone under the bed for so much time. It must have slipped away the previous morning. But she had been so at ease to just...be away from everyone and everything, she hadn't even though of her phone... God knew how many missed calls she had. After all, she hadn't told anyone about her trip.

"Pff, I'm so stupid."- Will murmured and unlocked her phone with a sinking heart. As expected, she found out she had 15 missed calls from Susan, 9 from Taranee and 2 from both Irma and Hay Lin. But why hadn't this annoying phone alarmed her earlier?! He was supposed to be her eyes and ears, but in fact he was a jerk.

Great, Will thought, angry with herself. As if all that wasn't enough, but she had completely shut down her telepathic channels as well. What if there had been some sort of an emergency? Her friends couldn't even transform without her. Will realized that her desire to get away from everything was way too selfish and proceeded to calling Susan first. She already knew what was waiting for her, when her mother picked up:

"Oh, Madame are we dong good? You finally decided you could answer your phone? Thank you, you're so generous!"-Susan sounded just like Cornelia, as she attacked her daughter with a bitter tone.

"Mom. I'm sorry."- she sighed. "I had forgotten all about my phone when..."

"You're sorry?"- Susan almost screamed from the other line. "What does a sorry count for in this case, Will? And what do you mean you forgot about your phone, weren't you supposed to take care of your brother?"

"I was, but ..."

"Do you have any idea what it was like to come back and find our apartment empty, with no Will or William in sight?"- Susan continued. "You didn't pick up your phone, we waited an hour, two, three, nothing! Nothing! And I had told you very clearly the date of our return! How can you be so irresponsible?!"

Wow, it is almost as if she has rehearsed this speech, the redhead thought grimly.

"Then what do you think happens? We meet Joan, thank God, she let us know that our child, who you were supposed to look after, has spent the last two days with Mrs. Lin! Will, how can you do this to her? She is an old lady and you pass your responsibilities to her, just like that! Was it so hard for you to be a sister for a few days!?"

Just then Matt pulled the phone from his defenseless girlfriend's hands and interjected:

"Susan, pardon me, but this is all my fault. I insisted on taking your daughter out of town the other day, and when Mrs. Lin suggested to take care of William and supported my idea, I didn't think twice. Forgive me and don't be too hard on Will because of that. It's really mostly my fault."

Will watched in amazement, as Matt handled the situation like a pro. She adored him even more in that moment. Ever her mother's voice softened from the other line:

"Oh, Matt. Well if it is so, then OK. I will forget about it this time. Are you two out of town? You said you took her away? OK then...Just, please, next time call me before doing so, if William is left to Will again."

Matt smiled:

"You have my word."

A few minutes later their conversation was over on good terms; Will snuggled in her boyfriend.

"You didn't have to cover for me, you know." - she said jokingly. "I was handling her just fine."

"Yeah, right."- Matt laughed at her. "I am always happy to be the little pillar of balance between you and Susan momma."

Will laughed in her turn and kissed him. They stayed in each other's arms for a few more minutes, before Will decided to get in touch with her friends too. Irma and Hay Lin were both busy, and didn't seem to remember what they had called Will for, to her surprise. Irma wished her a rocking time with Matt, and excused herself, as she was busy in the radio. Hay Lin also hummed a few kittenish words before going to her fashion design lecture. Will was left a little weirded out by that, but she quickly forgot about it.  
However, not being able to contact Taranee, did make her worried. And since her friend wasn't picking up her phone, nor was she available for telepathic chat, Will didn't have many other options. Irma and Hay Lin were busy, and this meant only one thing. Will took a deep breath. She had to call Cornelia...

"Hi, Will...yeah it's Caleb."- she heard his hunky voice answering Cornelia's phone number. Oh, this meant she still didn't want to talk to her, but she had Caleb pick up instead of ignoring her. Interesting, Will thought gloomily. Honestly, she had hoped that they would be on good terms again by now. "Yeah...we're here at Taranee's place."- Caleb reported, glancing at Cornelia, who stood by the bed. She just crossed her arms and raised her chin.

"Oh, my God, is she alright?"- Will exclaimed with concern. "I knew something was off."

"Her mother says she has a bad headache since yesterday, and she's resting right now. Probably nothing serious."- Caleb replied.

"Ask her where the hell is she at."-Cornelia hissed, making him roll his eyes. "Isn't she supposed to be Taranee's best friend?"

"K, Will, we will talk again later. When Taranee wakes up, I'm going to ask her to call you back."

"Thanks, Caleb."

"Bye"

"Bye..."

Cornelia made a face and sat on Taranee's bed, touching her forehead. Her temperature still appeared to be high.

"I think that Theresa should call a doctor."- she said.

"She said she would if Taranee remained like this by evening."- Caleb shrugged. "She has probably caught a nasty virus or something, and you should stand back. I want my baby momma to be healthy."- he placed his hands on her shoulders, protectively, making her smile.

"And what I want is to know where are the other two."- she quickly got her strict tone back and frowned. "They are really good at keeping me out of things, but when one of them is sick only I seem to care enough to be present. Two faced much."

"Cornelia, you're dragging this pointlessly."- the man told her. "Earth girls! You always fight for something and then you're best friends again in no time. Why do you think this time it's another case?"

"That is right, we do fight, mostly when they mistreat me. But this time they've crossed the line! Coming to my house, with "big news" and changing their mind in the last moment. Taranee's idea by the way."- and the blonde glared at her sleeping friend. " I don't know what they think of themselves, but this..."

"I know, I know, you told me like ten times already."- the rebel leader interrupted her with a sly glance.

Cornelia gave him a little judgy face, but when he gently pulled her in a hug, she melted in his arms.

"Promise that you will never let go of me."-she whispered, as she absorbed his scent. She felt safer there, locked in an embrace, forgetting about the rest of the world.

Caleb stooped his head to look at her. She had forgotten all about her militancy, and was now full of dreamy tenderness. He kissed the top of her head.

"I promise, my love."

Meanwhile...

"I don't know how she did it, nor exactly why. But she erased their memory and caused Taranee great pain, she explained to me that once it fades away, she is most likely to forget everything...but currently she is a prisoner of her own mind, because of Halinor's curse." - Julian was walking nervously around Heatherfield, with a pair of sunglasses and a black mackintosh. After much practice, he was successfully using a smartphone as he walked.

"She was scared that someone could find out that she could have possibly allowed her chain to be broken. But the new fire guardian is suffering because of that. If we could help her, it would be good."

"That's quite interesting. Halinor is helping out, unwillingly."- Nerissa replied from the other side of the line. "Her emotional imbalance is so strong now, that she fails to distinguish the good from the evil, as well as the truth from the lie. Not that we needed this, but I've got to admit, it worked in our favor. The guardians would have ruined everything. Don't worry about Taranee, by the way. I will do everything in my power to lift the curse."

"I guess so. And that would be great."-Julian sighed. "I took Halinor back to Fadden Hills this morning, I hope not to hear from her again any time soon."

Nerissa chuckled at that:

"If she had the prudence to go back to her precious Kandrakar, her psychosis would have given her a break by now. But no, she must be with Kadma... Such fools! Anyway, tell me how are you. How is Caleb."

"We are good, I'd say very good. Caleb is happy, he spends time with Cornelia. Myself, I thought I would miss Meridian more, but I can tell you I am adjusting to life on Earth very fast. "

"Really."- she purred. "Are you accommodating to life without me around your neck so fast?"

Julian smirked, as he took a turn at a smaller street which would take him faster to the Silver Dragon.

"Not really, but now I am getting ready for life with you in my arms. Did you get everything pulled tight already?"

"Ha-ha, do not tease me, Julian."- she pretended she was cross. "Only I can tease you."

"Ooh, what is that supposed to mean?"- he asked innocently, but with a playful tinge in his voice.

Even over the phone, their chemistry was strong. They spoke for a few more minutes. Nerissa was going to arrive back in Heatherfield the upcoming Friday. "Too much time"- Julian growled, but she managed to brush it off with a chuckle.

"Anyhow, when you get back we will need to start with our plan. Which means I have to keep the guardians in the dark for another week, I hope I will be able to..."

"Yes."- Nerissa agreed. "That might not be as easy as we'd like. Listen, get that boy who did the audio alteration to shut up. And beware of Yanny. Be very careful with her. I just know she will not remain passive for much longer..."

"I thought so too."- the man admitted. "Talking about Martin, I already spoke to him this morning. He was pretty worried about Irma's reaction and not being able to keep my secret, but he was also hopeful, as his girlfriend, I mean Irma, behaved as if she didn't even remember all the quote on quote: "hullabaloo from yesterday". It appears that she hasn't revealed her true identity and powers to him. So that was lucky for us."

"I see."- Nerissa said in a pensive voice. "Fine, forget them. Make sure you are fully rested until next week, because when I come- there will be no eye-shut time."

Later at the Silver Dragon...

Yan Lin brought yet another dish to Cornelia's table. She made a sign to Caleb, who was serving the other customers, to come and sit with them.

"You can take a break now. Come and sit with us."- she told him.

"In a minute!"

Meanwhile, Julian walked in the Silver Dragon and headed for their table. He patted his son on the back as he walked past him.

"It's OK, do your job."

Julian sat on the chair facing Cornelia, who greeted him in a low voice, as if she was mentally somewhere else.

"What's wrong, Cornelia, why are you down in the dumps?"

"It's nothing, I guess."- the blonde replied, poking her food with the fork. "It's just not my day, papa."

"Are you still upset because of your parents."- Julian suggested. "Sincerely speaking, I understand them. With time, everything will fall into it's place, believe me."

Cornelia sighed and glanced up at Caleb's father. She was really grateful to have the two of them in her life, as she had never imagined she would settle down so easily with her future husband's family. While growing up, she had always believed that one day she would have Elizabeth's relationship with her in laws, if not ever worse- cold and hostile due to the many differences that both sides had. But Julian was not like that at all, she really felt him as close as her own old man. The guy was a gem, no wonder Caleb was such a fine man with a father like him.

"Papa, it's not just my parents..."- Cornelia trailed and looked him in the eyes. "I was thinking about something lately, and I know it might sound like coming out of nowhere at this point...but I seriously consider moving to Meridian once I give birth here."

"What?"- Julian exclaimed. "Cornelia why this all of a sudden?"

"All my life, I've been selfish, and I have been told I am."- the young woman confessed, eyeing the floor. "I should have known better when I convinced Caleb to live here, ten years ago...maybe I was wrong, I mean I wanted to live here because of all my friends and stuff, but by the looks of it now that ship is about to sail away, if not sink...Besides, with my college "success" I don't see high chances of me having an awesome career here either...therefore Meridian doesn't sound so bad to me anymore. I know how much you and Caleb love it there, and I am ready to move with you for everyone's good sake if needed. I want my child to have knowledge of its father's land."

"Dear Cornelia, you are such a sweet girl."- Julian put his hand on hers, as she finished her emotional confession with tears forming in her eyes. "And I am very pleased that my son chose you for his wife. But I need to tell that me and Caleb are very well adapted to Earth by now, and it is not a problem for us to live here. This is just what I was telling his mo..."- he bit his tongue on time, and coughed that part away: "...his many friends. Pardon me, my throat is dry since morning...What is more, you can be sure that my grandchild will get to know both worlds, both Earth and Meridian. That is not going to be a problem. Relax dear, everything is and will be alright."

Cornelia smiled at the older man and placed her second hand on his:

"Thanks papa."- she said gratefully. Julian smiled back and winked at her in a friendly manner.

"Julian is right, Cornelia."- Yan Lin interjected, as she finally sat on their table. "You are not going to go anywhere, and do not let me hear you speaking of your friendship with my granddaughter, Taranee, Will and Irma being a sinking ship again!"

Cornelia felt a wave of anger, but it faded away as the old lady continued:

"You will not disband like me and my friends, hear me out, Cornelia! You are smarter than this! And as for your results in college, you will sit on that pretty little butt of yours and will study harder once the baby is born! Got it?"

"Fine."- Cornelia grunted. "Whatever."

Julian patted her hand, and looked up at Yan Lin giving her an amused look; she however, answered with a rather strange one. Julian tensed, as he remembered Nerissa's warning. Yes, Yan Lin was definitely not someone to underestimate. He had to keep his eyes and ears open with her around, otherwise something unplanned could happen. And unplanned was not an option right now.

"...It would be easier for me not to feel like that, if your granddaughter and the others didn't keep me out of things, you know."

Yan Lin blinked at her, confusedly:

"What now? Is this about Susan's assault towards Will again?"- she asked, tedious. "I will talk to this woman, she is so fractious..."

"I don't know what it is about."- Cornelia snapped and crossed her arms on her chest. "Before I got to know, Taranee decided I was not worthy of being told, and Hay Lin and Irma followed her out, leaving me like a fool."

This has to be when Halinor stepped in, Julian realized. Good God, so their secret had been on the brink...

"We shall just ask Taranee."- Yan Lin decided. "And you will see it was probably just something stupid."

"Well, when she wakes up, why not! Ask her yourself, I'm sure she would much rather tell you than me. She came, calling me a dumb blonde, and she insisted that Will's stupid bad feeling was right, and I was wrong, blah-blah..."

"Wait a minute."- the former air guardian interrupted her. "What bad feeling?"

Cornelia was silent for a few seconds. She looked at Julian who was listening to every word she was saying. What the hell was she thinking? She couldn't just speak about Will's nasty lies in front of him, he would be terribly pained. "No, first my parents were so trashy to him, now me. Not a chance for that to happen. I will not follow their example, for sure!"

"I have no idea, and I don't care."- she raised her chin up. "Will is being retarded ever since her mother compared her to me, since then she has been trying to prove her wrong with all sorts of crap. Ask her, not me."

"Ok, ok, cool down."- the old woman said and almost forcefully put a spoon full of food in her mouth. "Think of the little life growing inside you and forget all your bothers...There we go. Have some more of this, I made it for you!"

Cornelia tried to protest, but Yan Lin continued to feed her with a sweet smile. Inside however, she was not so calm at all. Yan Lin thought about the latest news she had received in the last 24 hours, as she stood, giving Cornelia her food.  
Sure, she hadn't found anything remarkable in the Crossnic house, but she still thought about it and Elida's suggestion. Why were there lights, if no one was inside? Then there was this sudden bad feeling which Will had. Could the two be connected in some way? Yan Lin had to find out and make sure that no harm would be done to her girls or anyone else for this matter. Not again.

Julian observed everything carefully. From now on, it was a matter of supremacy. Either he would help Nerissa win their son's love back, or he was going to fail. But if that happened, he knew he would never be able to forgive himself. Not an option, he reminded himself and swallowed his pride and honesty.

If he had to resort to such tricks in the name of his family, he would do it without hesitation. The rebel made sure that no one was looking, and opened the same phial he had used the last time, secretly adding a few drops of it's content to Yan Lin's drink...


	12. Another time

Silver Dragon basement, 11:15 PM

"Caleb's dad put something in your tea?!"- Hay Lin exclaimed outraged. "But why, what does this mean!"

"It means that I was right."- Will said grimly. "Julian is under Nerissa's control, she used him to escape and now they are plotting their next move."

"I am not too sure about that."- Yan Lin shook her head. "I have been around him, if he was under a spell, then it would have shown. It appears that he is acting on free will. And that is actually scary."

Will, Hay Lin, Taranee, and Irma had gathered together with Yan Lin in the basement of the Silver Dragon, discussing the latest things that had happened.  
It had been a few days since Yan Lin had felt particularly weak, to the point when she was no longer capable of even moving a leaf with her powers. After that lunch she had with Cornelia and Julian, she was more cautious. Two evenings later, he had shown up at the restaurant again, confused that Caleb was taking a double shift. Again. And that was his mistake- this time Yan Lin deliberately waited long enough, giving him an opportunity to act. The man had no way of knowing that she was using her last powers to become invisible and secretly watch how he poured something from a small bottle directly into her tea. Not to mention she had heard him talking on the phone on his way back home when she followed him secretly. Yes, this indeed had made her extremely weak, but at least she was finally aware of the situation.

"He has been giving me mandrake root solution for days, he must have found out I suspected him."- the old lady said, as she turned around to face the guardians. "That way he had enough time to help Nerissa get free of our chains, now she is free, I am most certain."

"OK, either I am missing something, or this doesn't make much sense."-Irma interjected fiercely. "You said that miss Queen of the Universe wannabe was chained by all of you former guardians in that jewel which was given to Julian ten years ago..."

"Correct. Nerissa was under a very strong spell there, she should have been convinced that her perfect universe was achieved and that she had won. Forever...But what can I tell you. We underestimated her yet again."- Yan Lin smiled at her. She always enjoyed Irma's stormy temper and comments, even in tough times.

"Then how come she be free if one has to forgive her for that to happen?"

"Nerissa is very cunning."-Taranee reminded them. "I am sure she has found a way to deceive the former guardians with Julian's help. What I would like to know is, why was Julian given the responsibility to keep the old heart of Meridian, when we all know he is easily manipulated by her."

"Yan Lin too?!"-Irma exclaimed incredulously. "Oh come on, then how come she remembers nothing..."

Her friends stared at her. Good question though. If anything, they could not be sure before they found out more of how Nerissa managed to outsmart them this time. Had she found yet another "chink in their armor", as she used to say?

"Guys, you always forget that Caleb's dad loves her."- Hay Lin renewed the conversation. "I am sure that everything he did was because of that love."

"Oh, please."- Taranee rolled her eyes. "How can someone possibly love a person like Nerissa?! Caleb's dad is out of his mind just like Will's mother. I'm sorry Will..."

"Oh, she is the craziest, as we know, don't apologize."- Will murmured and stood up, nervously walking around the room. That was just another one of her problems, but now it had to wait. Susan's ridiculous behavior which drove her crazy had to stay back while she fought with Nerissa. Just great...

"Most positive Hay Lin, I am sure that Julian didn't have bad intentions too. "- the older Chinese woman agreed. "Now, now, Taranee, you know that we can't master our hearts. No matter what Nerissa is to us, to Julian she will most probably always be the woman of his dreams."

The small group remained silent for a few minutes, assimilating that information together with many other thoughts and worries. No one knew what to say and what to do next. It was scary how fast everything had happened, and how they, as guardians, had failed to stop one of the biggest villains they ever faced from breaking out of her prison.

"So."-Will broke the silence in a tired voice. "What do we do now?"

Her friends didn't reply at once, even Yan Lin shrugged somewhat sadly.

"The situation is now very delicate, Will."- she began. "The heart of Kandrakar tried to warn us, but the disharmony in your group made you miss that chance...now we must wait and observe everything very carefully. We can't tell Caleb or Cornelia about this, nor can we let Julian know that we have discovered the truth."

"And what about Nerissa?"- Will asked. "What we are just going to let her walk freely around and plot new evil agendas? What if she attacks us again, or if she tries to conquer Meridian or Kandrakar."

"Then we'll be ready to kick her ass back into her fav crystal world!"- Irma waved her fists in the air. "Why did she have to escape anyway, I think it's the perfect place for a reptile-like her! This time we will be the ones to lock her there, and she will never be able to trick us into forgiving her!"

"Irma's idea is not bad."-Taranee said thoughtfully. "One thing is for sure! After we recapture her, Julian will not be given the responsibility to guard her again, I'm sorry. Since he is so in love with her, he can't think rationally, that has been proven for..."

"Nerissa is not going to attack openly."- Yan Lin shook her head. "Neither will she try to conquer worlds before she gets powerful enough. You forget that she is a strategist. What we have to do now is get to know what her future plans are, before her knowing that. Brace yourself, girls, this will be a long and hard quest."

"Oh here we go again."- Irma groaned.

Half an hour later, the guardians left the Silver Dragon. Each one heading for her home, as it was too late for anything else than sleep at this moment. They were all very tired anyway.

Taranee walked to her house alone, and with visible efforts. She was still feeling very weak and her head ached, even though the doctor assured her it was all because of her stressed routine. Taranee couldn't help but feel there was more to that story, it felt like something in her mind was happening without her being able to control it completely. The young woman had to stop, the pain was suddenly too strong. She rested her back on one tree and practically descended to the ground. What was happening to her?!

Of course, Taranee didn't know that Halinor's curse was affecting her telepathic powers severely and was the cause for her discomfort. She also didn't know that through meditation and thanks to her psychic abilities, Nerissa had also accessed her mind and was trying to heal her for days now. Thanks to this connection she was aware of everything that Taranee would hear or see, and up until now, since she had been mostly sleeping, that hadn't brought any perks. But tonight, Nerissa had witnessed the guardians' talk as if broad-cast live to her.

"You don't even deserve my help, you little rancor." - she thought coldly, as she remembered the harsh words which Taranee had to say about her during their conference in the Silver Dragon." How can anyone love someone like me, huh, I am certain that I am loved by my Julian, more than your so-called boyfriend will ever love you! Nigel, or whatever his name was, the boy who doesn't even know you're a guardian yet...poor thing."

"Who's there?"-Taranee called in a low voice. The world in front of her eyes was blurred and she was dizzy, but she had heard a woman's voice clearly near herself ...

Nerissa quickly came back to her senses and sent a strong energy stream at Taranee. It was enough for her to immediately feel better and continue on her way to her house, almost back to her normal state... Nerissa watched her disappear in the darkness for a few more minutes and stopped her meditation, sending Taranee's vista to the back of her own mind. That way she didn't have to keep looking at whatever the fire guardian was facing 24/7, but in case of something urgent, like her meeting with the other girls that night, Nerissa would be alarmed and would know to tune back in Taranee's mind.

Nerissa stood up from the floor on which she had been sitting and made the candles around her disappear. She didn't want to get questioned by any of the annoying nurses and sanitarians in the clinic, which she was still in. Soon, she would be out of here looking as good as ever, as beautiful as she did before the Oracle's brutal punishment that once had taken away her beauty.  
The Oracle...the person who she hated the most in the entire Universe, and probably the only one she would have killed if she had achieved her dreams of a perfect universe for real. His turn to pay would come too, but now she had more important things to attend to.

The former guardian crawled back in bed, still thinking about the girls' little meeting and her future actions.

Halinor's curse was almost lifted, she had done her incredible help without even knowing it. Thanks to her, the fire guardian's defenses were down and she was going to be her eyes and ears among those who plotted against her. Even though the spell was almost revoked, Nerissa would keep a tiny chunk of it there for a little while longer. She had had the good mind and will to simply help Taranee, but now that W.i.t.c.h were aware of her escape and were already making plans regarding her capturing, she couldn't just let her go without using her a little. It was only fair.  
Nerissa wasn't mad though, she had expected this and now it was time to put her backup plan into action. Nobody was going to stop her from achieving her final goal, that happy family life that she was deprived of so many years ago. The woman turned around, forgetting about her troubles, and slowly drifted away into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of her Caleb and Julian.

Olsen home, lunchtime

"Gosh, Nerissa is back? And you have no idea what she wants this time. This can't be good."

"Of course it can't be good, Matt. Whatever she wants it will always be evil, she is corrupted."- Will looked at her boyfriend with a stern expression on her face.

Matt was alarmed by the story she had just told him, but her condition made him even more worried. Will looked so tense, tormented, tired and drowned. He had hoped that after their trip to the mountains that would change, but it appeared that upon arriving back at Heatherfield it had gotten even worse. Now with the danger of Nerissa being back, Matt knew that his girlfriend was not about to find peace.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Anyway, I am telling you this, because I need you to help me."- Will confessed. "Help me take Julian and extract more information from him."

"What?!"

"I know it sounds extreme, Matt, but I have no other choice."- Will sighed. "Yan Lin's plan takes too long, and we are already lagging behind. If I give Nerissa more time, God knows what she will do."

"But Will..."-the young man reasoned with her. "How can we just kidnap Caleb's dad. And what will the others say? What will Cornelia say?"

"I don't really care about what Cornelia will have to say, we are in this situation because I listened to her."- Will replied, irritated. "She didn't believe me when I told her that something was up with that performance and now I am sure that it was then when Nerissa got free. There is no other explanation..."

Matt had just listened to her with a blank expression. Will was on a dangerous type of fire today, and he just wanted to make sure she would not get really badly burnt by it. If he had to cooperate with her, even if she wasn't thinking rationally, then he would. Hopefully, after Nerissa is defeated, Will can become her old self again, the young man thought as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Promise me one thing and I will help you. Regardless of what the others have decided."

"What?"- Will pulled away. "What do you mean? You know Matt, I'm the keeper of the Heart, I have the final word on these things!"

Matt looked at her shocked.

"Promise me you will lose this if I help you."- he said almost breathlessly. "Lose this kind of attitude Will, this is not you...If I hadn't seen you pull out the heart, I would actually doubt if you are my Will at all, and not Nerissa herself!"

"I am not Nerissa!"- Will yelled at him and transformed into her guardian form as if to prove it. When Matt regained his vision after the bright pink light stopped, she continued: "See? And I am sorry that I have been under a lot of pressure and stress, lately. However, this was the last straw. Either help me end at least this, or don't burden me with more, please, Matt!"

Matt looked at her still in shock and maybe with a little hurt. But no matter. He was going to get his Will back, that Will with whom he was desperately in love with...but in order to do that, he had to dance to her current crazy side's tune.

One hour later, Mount Thanos

The ancient, big cave walls, poorly stopped the ice-cold wind which dominated Mount Thanos, as the fold closed. Will sent the man flying across the cave, trying not to hurt him, but unfortunately, he hit his back in the wall. Well, she thought grimly, what to do! She raised the Heart of Kandrakar, summoning the electric field bars, putting the old cell into use again.  
The young woman lowered the mystic jewel, but her eyes continued to shine the striking light of determination.

"You're making a big mistake."- Julian exclaimed as soon as he caught his breath. "You don't understand, Will!"

"Julian."-she said sharply. "I'm so sorry about this, but you left me no other choice. Under her thrall or not, I can't allow you to help Nerissa anymore!"

Matt crossed his arms in front of his chest, as he leaned on one wall and watched with growing guilt. They had taken him from the sky like villains, kidnapping him and folding to Mount Thanos to complete Will's plan. It was pretty pathetic that he had to dive from the clouds as Shagon, grabbing the unsuspecting Julian, as he walked down a back street talking on the phone. Will had taken his phone, sure it was Nerissa on the other side of the line.

Now they were here on the infamous mountain top again, waiting for her to come. Relying on her to show sincere emotions like love and compassion...Fat chance. Will frowned, if not, at least she would prove to Julian that she was not to be trusted. One way or another, she was going to have a victory over the sorceress.

Meanwhile Julian was thinking fervently. Thinking what to do now, when he was caught red-handed and his family's future depended on his actions...Oh, had he been more cautious, none of this would have happened. Yan Lin had exposed him, he was sure of it...And why now, only a few days before Nerissa's arrival from L.A. Darn luck, the rebel thought bitterly and struggled to stand up.

"Julian, did you think for a second how disappointed your son will be after finding out about what you have been doing."- Will glared at the man in the cell. "If you are truly doing this on free will, then you must really be blinded. But Nerissa is not going to keep whatever promises she made, and you know that! She is only using you to get free and get powerful again so that she can go back to her insane mission for new universe order!"

Julian exhaled deeply and leaned against the wall, praying that whatever happens from now on, at least Nerissa would have the opportunity to reunite with Caleb and his unborn child. He could see no point, neither did he have any desire to explain any of this to the angry guardian right now though. He was just going to remain silent. Silence was a force he possessed, even in the worst of moments he could keep his temper...

"You can ignore me as much as you want."- Will shouted as if she had read his mind. " But that is not going to change anything. Nerissa is using you, just like she used you 27 years ago when she needed you to conceive the future leader of the rebellion. She is sick and..."

"That's enough Will."- Julian interrupted her. Shagon and Will both stared.  
It was rare for the old rebel leader to raise his voice like that, and when he did, it sure did affect people. "Don't speak of thing which you don't know enough about."

"What things?"- the redhead yelled in response, as she flew a few feet above the ground. "We all know the truth, and you do too. I don't know what is she poisoning your mind with, but Nerissa is Nerissa and she will never change! She will always choose her power over..."

"Why did you bring me here, Will?"- Julian interrupted her again in a tired voice.

Will didn't answer for a moment.  
Matt shook his head as he wondered the same thing. But the young guardian knew what she wanted to do, that is why when she felt a fourth person's presence in the cave, she knew she had been on the right track.  
She turned around, as fast as a bolt of lightning, and fired one from her hands, striking the veiled figure, which had been trying to catch her by surprise. Only you can't surprise me, Nerissa, Will thought victoriously, as the figure fell on the ground. I was ready for you this time.

"So."- she turned to Julian. "Does this answer your question? We are here for no other reason, but to reunite Nerissa with her beloved cell! Isn't that right, Nerissa?!"- Will flew towards the new arrival, pulling her big hood down.

"NO"-Julian gasped, but once the face behind the hood was visible it was Will's turn to gasp:

"What the hell..."- Matt muttered, while his girlfriend practically screamed.

"Mom?!"

Susan Vandom-Collins stood up from the cold ground and stared at the scene in front of her with a mix of shock and reproach.

"Will!"- she squalled. "What is all this?! Who is that?!"- she pointed at Shagon and took a step back, horrified. "And why is Caleb's father in a cage?! Will, what the hell is going on around here?!"

The more questions she was asking like bullets fired one after another, the more Will felt the urge to throw up. That was the end, her mother had revealed the greatest and most important secret in her life, and she could no longer hide from her that she was a guardian. Now life would really turn upside down for her and her girlfriends, and it was all her fault ...

"Will!"- Susan screamed in her face and shook her by the shoulders. "I demand an explanation!"

Susan forced her gaze to fall directly onto hers, as she shook her. Will looked at her straight in the eyes. Those eyes were not her mother's...It was not until now, that a red light popped into her mind. The young woman lifted the heart of Kandrakar with a bitter expression, making Susan take a step back.

"So do I, mom."- she said in a low voice.

"W-will! What are you doing!"

"How did you say you got up here again?"- Will clenched her teeth.

With Shagon by her side, she walked towards the other woman, getting her closer and closer to a wall, tangibly moving away from the cell...When she heard the noise behind her, Will suddenly realized her mistake, but when she turned around it was too late- the bars had vanished and so had Julian.

"WHY YOU..."

"Quintessence!"- both Will and Shagon fell on the hard ground, struck by strong electric charge. When she lifted her head up, Will saw Julian standing by her 'mother''s side, getting ready to fold away...

"Oh, no you don't!"- she yelled and sent a wave of her magic towards them.

The glamoured Susan caught it like a rope and shifted it back to her, while Will flew up and avoided it.

"Your dirty tricks are getting old, Nerissa! Get her, Matt!"

Shagon obediently leaped towards their enemy, but Julian swung to his back and they both rolled to the other side.

"Yet you keep falling for them, like the fool which you are!"- the fake Susan hissed, directing another spell at Will. But she was too fast, she avoided every lightning which flew round her and finally hit her opponent.

Nerissa lost her balance and landed on her back.

"Who's falling now."- Will asked viciously, as she was blocking the other woman's way. "Drop the glamouring and get ready to return to your cell, you old hag."

"Oh, Will, poor little Will. Here without her friends, I see? Are you really acting behind the other guardians' backs? Aww, that's a shame..."- Nerissa mocked her, making her clench her teeth:

"Shut up, Nerissa. You're not in a position to gloat, I'm about to imprison you. Quit impersonating my mother, because once you get locked behind those bars again, you will need all your life force to continue living that useless life of yours!"

"Aren't we unusually venomous today."- Nerissa remarked and then looked at her cunningly. "But do you really believe that will happen?"

As she said that, the entire cave began to shake. Shagon had finally managed to disarm Julian, but was now looking around himself, bewildering.

"Now what?!"

Will tried to keep her balance, but failed and landed on her knees. She glared at Nerissa, who stood up smugly, helping herself by holding to the wall.

"What have you done?!"- Will asked in an authoritative, ringing voice, as the other woman blasted Shagon off Julian's back.

"Unlike you, I have brought company with me."- she smiled deviously, before smiting the ceiling of the cave with a blade of high-voltage electricity.

Even though that wasn't enough to break through it, it clearly worked well with the pounding which came from the outside. After a few loud, strong dull beats, to Will's horror, a giant ice hand descended through the newly emerged gap in the ceiling and grabbed her in a tight grip, taking Matt too within seconds.

The next thing she knew, they were outside, under the unsparing cold wind, held by those giant ice monsters. There had to be a dozen of them, each taller and wider than a two-story house- they basically looked like icebergs with arms and legs. Will saw Nerissa, still glamoured as her mother, and Julian in the hand of one of the creatures which brought them out of the cave, lifting them up high.

"Tell your minions to stand back, Nerissa!"-Shagon shouted, attacking one of the giants with his green magic, but without visible effect. The monster stood unbudging, like the rest of its kind. "Civilization is too near to this mount top, many people could be harmed..."

"You should have thought about that before hijacking my Julian, dear heart."- she snarled back. "The ice giants have always been a part of this mountain, they only needed someone to wake them up from their millennial slumber!"

"I knew you were up to absolutely no good!"- Will screamed after another unsuccessful attempt to destroy the icy prison she was in, between the fingers of several giants. The ice however, was too thick and massive, and her lightning only left scratches. "You are horrible!"

"Oh, thanks, you're not much better yourself!"- Nerissa didn't remain obliged. "I had no other option, but to summon the ice giants, after you interfered in my business! What did you expect, that I would let you have Julian and surrender to you? Please, you're an idiot."

"You knew full well that I wouldn't harm him, you hag! And I told you quit impersonating my mother! What are you trying to do, make it even worse for me? Isn't it enough that you are out and about to spread your chaos around the Metamoor again?"

"If she only sticks to the Metamoor it would be somewhat nice."-Matt murmured. Will turned around and shut him up with a glare.

"Nerissa, this isn't what we wanted."- Julian said quietly. "This is going to lower our chances, if we hurt them, then Caleb ..."

"I know, I know."- she made a dour face. "I have a deal for you Will. Listen to me, carefully. I will bring the giants back into the bowels of the glaciers, but when we are the only ones to remain, you and your little lover will not attack, but will listen."

Will felt the anger rising in her chest. What was this hag thinking of herself? She had come here to put her back in prison where she wouldn't cause any more trouble, and instead of doing that, she had to bow down to her? No, Nerissa, you're not Queen of the Universe yet, and as long as I am the keeper of the Heart, you will never achieve your dirty goals, Will vowed in her mind, but before she could speak out loud, Matt had answered:

"Alright, just get these things away before they cause a disaster! They are too big and too many, the mount can't resist all of them."

"Matt! What are you doing, why must we obey her!"

"Because, I just happen to have the trump card in my hands today, my dear Will."- Nerissa answered her before mumbling some incomprehensible words and then ordered: "Ice giants, return to your bedrest and sink back into your sleep of an eternity! You have served me well, get back to being the pillars of this mountain in it's deepest core!"

Why had she decided to retreat her giants like that, wasn't clear to Will. Then again, she didn't have much time to think about it, because she fell to the snowy ground followed by Shagon, clearly intentionally dropped by the creatures, as Nerissa and Julian were carefully laid on the ground, unlike them. Whatever she was planning next, Will was not about to wait to see, she rose up with a yell and was about to attack, but a pair of hands caught hers and lifted them up. Will turned around, incredulously, only to see the one who stopped her attack was Matt himself.

"Aww, my dear Shagon is still devoted to his old mistress."- Nerissa winked, knowing she would get under Will's skin. The redhead shrieked, but Matt just didn't let go of her, forcing her to control herself.

Julian too put his hand on Nerissa's shoulder and gave her a meaningful look. She stared in his dreamy, dark eyes, eyes that she adored and just nodded, understanding him without words...It was going to be hard to swallow down her own ego, but she was going to try her best...

"Will, listen."- the old rebel leader began. "You and Nerissa, don't have to be enemies anymore. We are all on the same team now."

"Yeah, right!"- Will barked glaring at the other woman hatefully. She was STILL in her mother's look, it appeared she was having fun with tormenting her in this way. How could she possibly ever be on the same team as her? "Team- 'get the universe to bow down to Nerissa?' Sorry I don't think so."

"That ship has sailed."- Nerissa interjected with a bitter smile. "I've decided that there are more important things in my life than that...and although I had the best vision and would have made this universe a better place, I don't desire that anymore. "

"Aha!"- Will crossed her arms and looked at her scornfully. "More important things? Like that? "

"I don't deny that I didn't abandon my old ideals just like that. "- Nerissa admitted calmly, as the cold air blew in their backs.

Тhe two couples stood opposite one another, not largely, but sufficiently spaced apart.

"I didn't plan on explaining to you earlier, Will."- Nerissa added and smirked. "But what to do, since you organized this little double date for us today, I guess you were too curious...Have some patience, soon you will all know."

Will rolled her eyes, not believing a word coming out of her mouth. She was sure planning to do something else and play them all, as usual, she knew that. Nerissa also knew that she couldn't risk all her chances by coming out clean to Will. She would betray her without thinking about it, and now was not the time to fail.

"Then do explain. If you are not lying, then prove it."- Matt spoke.

Nerissa smiled at him.

"Another time, dear heart."- she caught Julian under the arm. "Remember the rules of the game, stay out of my way and when I am done, everyone will know what Nerissa has been planning in the last ten years! Oh, and it's nothing too, too bad... You have my word."

"Like that means anything!"- Will yelled after her, but she had already teletransported with Julian.

Shagon sighed and pulled her closer to him, Will however pulled away. She was furious:

"Will, what are you doing now! Let's go back home and we will talk there."

"What is there to talk about! I was this close to dealing with Nerissa once and for all."- the redhead growled, flying higher in the sky.

"Wait, are you saying it's my fault, because I agreed to listen to her instead of having the mountain destroyed by these things?"- Matt exclaimed, catching up with her.

Will closed her eyes and sighed.

"No, I didn't say that...Even though she didn't have anything to listen to. She just wanted to win time and run away. Deceitful witch. She always does that!"

"I am sorry, but I can't agree. She could have destroyed us easily if she wanted to, we were in her hands, literally. And that would have been the most logical thing to do if she wanted to return to her old vocation. Obviously, she has a new purpose, otherwise, why would she leave us alive? I mean come on Will, you were alone."

"Suddenly it's my fault?"- she said bitterly.

"Will, I didn't say ..."

"You know Matt, maybe Nerissa is right about one thing."- she stopped and turned around, facing him.

"Wha...?"

"Maybe a part of you still is devoted to her."- Will finished with wormwood, before opening a fold and going through it, without looking back.

Matt stood in one place without being able to say or do anything. The fold was still open, waiting for him, but he was too pained to follow her. After doing all this just to get his Will back, he felt like he had just lost her even more irrevocably.

Matt turned around, swallowing the hurt, and flew away in a direction opposite of the fold.

So, whose side are you on? Nerissa or Will? Let me know! The following chapters are going to be quite eventful as well, so stay tuned. :)


	13. Lady Nina

Sheffield Community College

"If not after new mystic hearts or power, she is surely going to try to get Caleb. She already has Julian."- Will spoke as she pointed at the whiteboard behind her. "She didn't want to tell me, but when Julian reminded her of Caleb and their "chances", she suddenly decided to let me and Matt go. That proves my theory."

It was a bit after 8 PM, and Sheffield Community College was almost empty. Will had used the opportunity to gather her friends, except Cornelia, of course, in an empty auditorium, where they could discuss their next move.

Irma listened to her friend with open irritation, still angry at her for acting on her own. Sure, Will had briefly apologized, but that wasn't enough, it was clear that the only thing she was sorry for, was that Nerissa had managed to fool her. This is what you get when you try to be a solo guardian, Will, Irma thought indignantly.

Now she was lecturing the rest of what to do next and how to face the enemy, she had taken the lead in an entirely new way, unconditionally supported by Taranee. Irma wasn't having any of this, she was nervous and ready to start a fight any minute now. She missed the old ways by which things used to happen in their group, their friendship, and how they would make every decision united, five in one...But no, ever since Cornelia and Will almost broke their ties completely in their argument, things were different for everyone. Now it was always what Will says, the leader, backed by Taranee who had full faith in her, and what was left for her and Hay Lin? Irma clenched her teeth and stood up from the chair on which she had sat in a rebellious manner by now.

"Irma wait a minute, I will hear all your questions in a ..."- Will tried to dismiss her, but Irma snarled aggressively:

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Dictator. I need to use the restroom. If that is OK with your honor? Thaank you!"

Will sighed relentingly.

"I guess I deserve that. Please just wait another minute and ask if anything is not clear regarding the plan. Then you may all go; I am not going to waste more of your evening."

"Really, Will? Since when are we just some colleagues and people related only by business? When our friendship still meant something to all of you, nobody thought that spending time with each other was only to discuss work-related shit or a waste!"- Irma couldn't control herself and stormed out of the room, pushing a few desks on her way.

Will sighed again and leaned against the whiteboard. Why did everything have to be so hard? She opened her eyes and saw Taranee, who just nodded at her with a sympathetic and supportive look on her face. At least she understood that everything Will was doing was to protect her friends and the universe. Hay Lin who was still sitting on a desk in front of the other two, raised her hand up.

"Yes, Hay Lin?"- Will pointed to her, feeling like a real evil teacher. Irma's outbreak had affected her for sure.

"I was thinking, you mentioned Nerissa already has Julian. And that she is probably aiming to get Caleb too."

"Yes, and?"

"Well isn't that good? Instead of trying to stop her from that, maybe we should give it a chance and see how it goes...I mean, that is not like trying to take over the universe, they are her family..."

"No Hay Lin, that would be a terrible mistake."- Taranee interrupted her in a stern voice. " Giving Nerissa green light to Caleb will endanger Cornelia and their child. Have you forgotten that she was ready to sacrifice Lillian and Napoleon all those years ago only to get more power? Who can assure us that she isn't going to do the same with the unborn baby in case it has some magical talent, which it most probably will?"

Hay Lin looked down but said nothing more.

"Ok then, to sum everything up before we can all go."- Will turned around. "Our new goal is to keep an eye on Caleb and Cornelia and make sure that Nerissa doesn't get a hold of them. That will be very hard, especially since Julian lives there and he is with her. But we will take turns and will manage it. Now we can all leave. "

"Wanna come to the Silver Dragon?"- Hay Lin asked, standing up.

"Sorry, I got to make it up to Matt, Hay Lin."- Will replied. "I was a total bitch to him. Wish me luck."

"And I will go home to sleep again."-Taranee sighed. "I am still not feeling very well. "

"Oh, OK..."- the air guardian said quietly, somewhat sadly, as she picked her things up.

"What's the matter, Hay Lin?"- Taranee walked by her side. "Can't you meet Eric? Now that I think about it, I haven't seen you and Eric since the festival, is everything alright?"

"No, no everything is fine. He is traveling to Europe for an astronomy conference, he should be back in a week or so..."

Irma, who had listened from the door, swooped back inside:

"Let's go, Hay Lin, I will come with you! Let Will go make up for being a bitch to Matt! I am looking forward to us coming in turn! And Taranee can go cure her headache from being too...What is the word I am looking for Taranee? Forthright? Nah... more like... obnoxious."

Heatherfield, Central Hospital, 10:34 AM

"Everything seems to be fine, Ms Hale. Your blood pressure is in norm, and your baby is growing as expected."- the Hale family gynecologist summarized after measuring Cornelia's tummy. "If you don't have any questions or concerns, we will see each other again next month."

"Wait, uhh aren't you going to show the baby with that machine."- Caleb asked with childish sweetness, due to him not understanding completely the ultrasound. The young obstetrician smiled, she liked him a lot ever since she had seen him walk in with Cornelia. She was about to answer him when the gynecologist was faster:

"No, sir, as this is now the 22nd week of your girlfriend's pregnancy, an ultrasound is not needed."- she explained. "We have confirmed that everything with your baby is just fine. You can be sure there is nothing to worry about. Cornelia is doing amazing; she was a very healthy baby and she will give birth to a very healthy baby as well."

Caleb smiled at that and looked at his girlfriend who had just stood up from the medical couch.

"Thanks, doctor, but I wanted to ask you something."- she flipped her hair back. "Last time I should have been told my baby's gender. Only I forgot about that, and now I would like to know."

"Oh, but your mother said you wanted it to be a secret?"-the doctor appeared to be surprised. "Otherwise, I would have told you...do you wish me to do it now?"

"Yes, please."- Cornelia said a little roughly. "And just to let you know, my mother is not taking decisions instead of me anymore. You should have that in mind for any future events."

Caleb took her hand soothingly.

The family gynecologist blinked a little startled, but she quickly recovered:

"Of course, Ms. Hale. And congratulations, you are expecting a lovely, healthy baby boy."

Cornelia gasped and looked at her boyfriend with happy tears forming in her eyes.

"Caleb, I'm so happy."- she leaped in his arms, as he held her lovingly, equally as thrilled. "I wanted our first child to be a boy so much."

"Cornelia."- Caleb exclaimed as he cupped her face in his hands. She could feel how overwhelmed with happiness and pride he was in his voice, and it was the best feeling ever. "I love you so much, I've never imagined this could happen to me, before meeting you. Thank you, my love."

"And I have always dreamed of it, ever since I saw you."- she whispered back, before kissing him and snuggling in his chest.

Ten minutes later when they came out of the doctor's office, the young couple saw Elizabeth, who approached them with a tight expression. When she saw her, Cornelia lifted her chin up, haughtily.

"Hi, kids. What did doctor Pallas say? Is everything OK?"

"It is."-Cornelia snapped.

Caleb nodded at her.

"I am glad to hear that. "-Elizabeth tried to sound friendly, but her expression was glowing with maternal love and comfort, completely contrasting the expression she had before hearing the confirmation that the grandchild is well. "I take it that, you are still angry with me, that's understandable. I will just go and speak with doctor Pallas myself. Love you, take care..."

"Yeah, talk with her, just don't try to make her keep information away from me."- Cornelia squinted her eyes. "Because that is so your style, I agree, but I am not going to tolerate it. Got it?"

Elizabeth looked at her, as dazed. She couldn't speak though, as Julian appeared behind her almost out of breath:

"How did it go? I came as fast..."

"We're having a boy, papa!"- Cornelia announced, glowing with happiness and completely ignoring her mother, who gasped hardly heard.

Julian moved his glance from Cornelia to Caleb and their happy faces, while a wide smile sprang up on his own.

"Such happy news, congratulations!"- he wrapped his arms around both his son and pregnant Cornelia, hugging them both tightly. Caleb laid his head on top of his, and Cornelia kissed her father-in-law on the cheek, joyously. This happy moment for the three of them couldn't be spoiled by anything.

"Son you must be very proud."- Julian said with a smile. "I know, I sure am. And your mother will be too."- he finished in his mind.

"I am at a loss of words, dad."- Caleb confessed. "I truly am happier than ever, I am going to have my own son! My mind is blown away."

"He will be just like you."-Cornelia added dreamily and placed Caleb's hand on her baby bump. "I just know it."

"How could she tell you the baby's gender."-Elizabeth's voice suddenly attracted their attention. "It's our family tradition to keep it a secret, until the day of birth..."

"Excuse me?"-Cornelia interrupted her mother and looked at her menacingly. "It's my baby, I decide about it!"

"Cornelia, I followed this tradition with both you and your sister, I just wished that you could do the same..."

"I don't care!"- her daughter spat, startling her. "I'm not like you, in case you haven't noticed. I don't care only about money and I don't want the father of my son to be kept in the dark until I go into labor."

"Cornelia."-Caleb tried to make her calm down, but she was at her peak.

"I am ashamed of you and dad, and I never want to repeat your mistakes! You got your money already, now it will be best if you stop bothering us for a while. "

Nothing could stop the words flowing from her mouth, hard words which pained Elizabeth, although deep inside, she knew she had deserved them. It wasn't all Harold's fault, for years they had judged too many things. They were too stubborn to accept their baby girls' choices, and when Elizabeth began fearing that this would affect their relationship, it was already too late.

Here she was now in the clinic, listening to her daughter telling her straight in the face how she didn't want to be like her and was ashamed of her being her mom...

"I really am sorry, Cornelia, for our relationship suffered in this way."-she said quietly. "I admit that I and your dad are to blame for a lot of things. But please, honey, for the sake of the baby. Let's forget about the past and open a new page together. Please."

Cornelia, who had listened with curled lips was almost sure she hadn't heard right. Was Elizabeth Landon-Hale asking for another chance, admitting her mistakes?! Now that was something you don't see every day.

"Cornelia."-Julian interjected. "Listen to your mother. Parents always deserve another chance to be with their kids."

"That's right."- Caleb agreed. "Cornelia, your mom loves you. Give her a break. "

Elizabeth looked at the two men gratefully and felt even worse for belittling them before. Julian was busy with his own thoughts though, hearing Caleb's words encouraged him that the young rebel was actually going to give Nerissa a second chance. He had to, he had always been mature for his age, despite that he hadn't grown up in the perfect family atmosphere he grasped the basics of family life so well...Julian sighed hopefully, as he watched mother and daughter bury the hatchets and end their fight with a hug. Soon Caleb would follow their example too. Very soon.

Hay Lin was ecstatic when she came to know that Cornelia was having a boy. She immediately started to dream of all the cute little clothes she would make for him, and the toys, and how she'd decorate his nursery...Yes, Hay Lin was a jewel of a friend, but she couldn't continue with her day-dreaming for long:

"I am happy for her."- Will said sincerely, upon hearing what Hay Lin had found out while following the future parents around, invisible, of course. "But we mustn't let her know that we know anything about it."

"No, duh, like she would actually be thrilled that we are spying on her."- Irma noted and crossed her arms. "This was supposed to be a happy moment, her revealing the baby's gender to us over dinner or something. We're friends for cryin' out loud!"

"I get you, Irma, but the situation calls for this type of management."- Taranee told her quickly.

She was sensing that Irma and Hay Lin were beginning to resent their whole idea, and she had replaced the reproach with a diplomatic approach. After all, Taranee loved her friends and more than anything wanted things to get back to how they used to be, but that wasn't going to be possible before the danger was over.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Nerissa is too dangerous."-Irma rolled her eyes.

"Hey check this out."- Hay Lin boasted.

She had separated from her girlfriends for just a few minutes and had already made a new discovery. The four friends were at the Mall and Hay Lin had spotted new little advertising fliers. She waved one in front of the others:

"This looks interesting, doesn't it?"

"Make your dreams come true with Lady Nina."- Taranee read out loud. "Take part in а competition for your chance to win funding for your business or cause. Lady Nina organizes her famous conferences during which she chooses an inspiring person to help follow his or her dreams, for the first year in Heatherfield. Bring all your friends and relatives along! Don't miss your chance! Help someone's cause. This Friday at 6 PM, Heatherfield mall grounds, motivational talks with Lady Nina will be held in the mall on Wednesday and Thursday, more information..."

"Snoresville!"- Irma interrupted her. "How is this interesting to us, Hay Lin?"

"Are you kidding."- Hay Lin exclaimed. "This is just what I need to open my own art school and start my own brand one day! I mean come on; we're not going to be in college forever."

"This is pretty intriguing, actually."- Taranee agreed. "Clearly Lady Nina is a person with possibilities, and willing to help others follow their dreams is something I acclaim. As long as it is not some sort of a fraud..."

"I'm participating!"- Hay Lin cheered like a little kid and went on her way. "See you later, girls!"

"And who is this Lady Nina anyway? I wish she could help us sort out our problems!"- Irma crossed her arms on her chest.

Even though she found this entire new interest of her friend's lame, she finally decided it was best to support Hay Lin in it. If she wanted to take part in a contest, then Irma would be there to yell her name if needed. After all the last thing our group needs is more reasons to disband, the water guardian thought and clenched her fists.

"Well."- Will spoke. "We will be able to see her during those motivational talks. Now let's get back to the campus, I must attend this stupid lecture on finances..."

"Oh, do tell what happened with Matt, by the way."- Irma asked slyly, as they took the escalators, heading for the exit of the mall. "Did you two kiss and make out? Oops I mean, makeup."

"No."-Will admitted grimly. "He isn't answering my calls and I haven't seen him since we departed on Thanos. I looked for him at his place yesterday and I talked to his grandfather but he wasn't there and of course, Herbert didn't know anything about it. "

"Well, that stinks."- Irma remarked. "What did you do to him anyway, you never told us. Did you fight because of Nerissa? Wow, I made it sound like he is interested in both of you. If someone's listening to us, they'd assume..."- Taranee glared at her, letting her know it was not a good idea to make a joke out this. Irma stuck her tongue at the fire guardian, stubbornly.

"It is my fault, really."- Will sighed. The three were already out on the Heatherfield streets. "I was so angry that Nerissa pretty much made a mockery out of me again, that I said some...things to Matt, things I didn't even think. "

"There goes another thing you and your mother have in common, huh?"

Will just groaned at that:

"Don't even get me started on her!"- the three friends laughed together, walking to the campus, and that appeared to be one of the rare happy moments they actually shared lately.

The following two days went by, almost unnoticed, for everyone at Heathefield. No strange activity, no problems or scandals for Will, or her friends either, she was stunned that even her mother dropped by their apartment on Thursday morning, leaving her a basket of freshly baked treats. Susan was unusually cheerful and nice to her, and when Will asked what the occasion was, she just waved her hand:

"Can't I bring a little something to my lovely daughter?"

Well of course you can, Will smirked in her mind. As long as it's not some kind of trick to persuade me to get pregnant. Then the young redhead suddenly summed two and two. Wow, so her mother was so worked up and excited, because of her and Matt's trip to the mountains...Surely in Susan's head, that was a big deal and she was probably making some conclusions about it. If only she knew that they hadn't spoken in three days...Will decided to keep that piece of information from her, and just smiled at Susan, as she was leaving. "Dean is waiting for me, we're going to play tennis together. Then we're having lunch on the beach! Bye, sweetie."- she had sung, before going on her way.

Good to know mom, good to know that your love life is going more smoothly than mine, Will couldn't help but smile even though that realization was quite disturbing. She was happy for Susan, after all being jealous of her mother's love success wasn't going to do anything for her.

And later...

"Lady Nina's team has approved me for the conference tomorrow, guys. Isn't that rad?!"- Hay Lin almost screamed, as she arrived at "Golden" for her lunch with the other girls. She quickly went silent, as she didn't expect to see Cornelia there too. She was sitting by the window, next to Irma, looking at her phone absently.

"Indeed."-Taranee replied a little sourly. There sure was tension on their table, as expected, but Hay Lin didn't care, she just squealed and hugged her blond friend around the shoulders.

"Cornelia, you're here! I'm so happy to see you."- she chanted truthfully. Seeing her friend and knowing that there would be no "fighting Nerissa" talks today, made her feel ecstatic.

"Thanks, Hay Lin."-Cornelia acted a bit more reserved, but her innocent friend and her sincere affection for her did have a positive effect on the pregnant woman. A warm smile began to sneak on her face: "I accepted Irma's invitation today and since we are all here, I guess I can share my good news with you."

Hay Lin sat next to Taranee and Will and waited in excitement. Irma grinned, as everyone watched Cornelia give herself an exclusive look of importance:

"I wanted to share with you girls, that I am going to have a son."- her sincere and joyful voice stood above all her act, and the smile just won over the snobbish face she had been trying to keep.

"Corneliaa! I am so happy for you!"-Hay Lin immediately responded, finally vocalizing all the things she had meant to for days. "I can't wait to dress the little man with style, and when are we going shopping for toys and furniture?! Please, please we have to go!"

"Wow, Corny, you're going to live in a household of men, that's quite the thought, isn't it."- Irma wrapped her arm around Cornelia's shoulders and giggled: "I am kidding, of course, everything is gonna be amazing, I am so happy for you!"

"Congratulations Cornelia. "- Taranee said in her turn and smiled at her friend genuinely. "You are going to be a great mother; I am looking forward to seeing you with your perfect little baby boy in your arms."

"I know you really wanted a boy, hearing that you will be having one, makes me truly happy. I hope that you know that. I will always love you, no matter how much we fight."- Will was the last one to congratulate her and also the one which everyone had been breathlessly waiting to hear. Her and Cornelia's argument wasn't forgotten for sure, but now it seemed like the two were reconnecting again as good friends. Cornelia was smiling:

"I know, Will."-she whispered.

By the large, they had done a good job, acting surprised and all. But their congratulations and wishes were sincere, and that was what mattered. Also, the fact that Cornelia was pleased with everything she had heard and was finally open and warm to everyone.

"Thanks a lot, girls."-she spoke, as she continued to smile. "Your words mean a lot to me, and I am happy to be with all of you. Even though some... things happened lately and I was distant from you, and all...I am glad that you still care about me."

"We have never stopped caring about you, Cornelia."- Hay Lin said reassuringly and took her hand in hers.

"Yeah, we're all friends."- Irma joined them by placing her own hand on theirs. "And friends do fight! At least real friends like us!"

"And even after the hardest words, it is important to be able to forgive each other, and to acknowledge our own mistakes."- Taranee added wisely, doing the same as her friends.

"Because whatever happens, we always think of each other's good. Consciously or not."- Will finished the ritual with her hand, covering the others.

They renewed and cherished their bond just like they had always done it since high school. W.I.T.C.H were strong and united again, and nothing could be better than that.

Even later that Thursday...

"I wonder why can't I find anything about Lady Nina online."-Taranee said mostly to herself when a few hours later she and Hay Lin attended the motivational talk in the mall. The whole talk which was supposed to be with the lady was actually a slide show and debates between the different contestants and those who wanted a second chance to be chosen for the upcoming conference.

Taranee failed to understand the point of organizing this event in such a poor manner. Wasn't this supposed to be Lady Nina's time to motivate people to follow their dreams? Instead, she was nowhere to be seen, and the fact that Taranee was unable to find anything about her on the internet, was beginning to make the fire guardian quite suspicious. What if this whole thing with "Make your dream come true" was some sort of scam? But there were no fees or anything like that for the moment... What was the point then if it was indeed some kind of a deceptive scheme?

Hay Lin walked back to her friend with her usual wide smile.

"Well, we're pretty much over for today. I didn't get to know who the other contestants for tomorrow are, but who cares! "- she said in a bubbly voice. "Let's stick around at the mall and look for something to buy for Cornelia's baby!"

"Hay Lin, it's too early for that."- Taranee rebuked her, sitting more comfortably in her chair. "So, everyone is going now."- she noted, as the crowd slowly headed for the exits. "Very motivated, I'm sure."

"Lady Nina is recovering from surgery, and hence she couldn't come today."- Hay Lin shrugged, making Taranee cock an eyebrow.

"But then why had she written in her fliers..."

"Who cares Taranee, let's go!"- and Hay Lin pulled her friend to her feet. "Let's go and look for cute baby toys!"

"Hay Liiiin"- Taranee cried, as she got dragged away by her tireless friend.

Fifteen minutes later...

"I really don't know how I forgot my purse, I swear I had it in me."- Hay Lin trailed, as she and Taranee walked back to the part of the mall, where the talk had been held. Taranee just shook her head at her absentmindedness and decided not to scold her again. Hay Lin was just too airy...oh the irony, the fire guardian was just thinking when they arrived and noticed that the lights were toned down.

Well, that was odd, it was still early for the mall to close, what was the deal with this sector in particular? Just when Hay Lin was about to exclaim, Taranee put her hand over her mouth and dragged her behind a big pot. She had noticed someone, a woman, talking on her phone not far away from the podium, built especially for Lady Nina's entire event.

"Is that...Lady Nina?!"-she murmured as she took a closer look at the figure as much as the dark allowed her to. "Wasn't she supposed to be recovering?"

"How do you know it's her? Oh..."- Hay Lin gave up her question, as soon as she saw the jacket which the woman was wearing. Тhe name and title were written on its back with gleaming letters. Kind of tacky, Hay Lin thought. Maybe she could design another personalized outfit for Lady Nina once she won her contest. "I'll just go and greet her!"- she got excited, but her friend stopped her and shushed:

"Hay Lin, be quiet! I'm trying to listen; she's talking to someone."

"... Yes, Julian. Everything is going according to plan, the guardians will be at the mall, while we go to the Silver Dragon...They have no idea, yes...Thank God nobody will disturb us there. Once they are all out, we will act."- Lady Nina talked on the phone, with her back turned to them. Oblivious to the fact that she was being spied on...

The two friends were stunned as they heard the words coming from her mouth. Taranee felt the anger rising in her chest and the desire to attack then and there, but she knew she had to be smart.

"Lady Nina is...Nerissa?!"-Hay Lin whispered disappointedly. "But why?"

"I knew something was off."- Taranee said quietly.

This entire story had been sketchy from the beginning, and now it was proven. That was just another one of Nerissa's tricks, but this time they were going to be a step ahead of her. Taranee's eyes shinned with little flames, as a plan formed in her head. They had to talk to the others immediately, she knew that.

That was why the fire guardian quickly instructed Hay Lin, who got her purse back with the help of a small, inconspicuous airflow, and they left the mall quietly, heading towards the restaurant.

"Nerissa is responsible for all the drama in our life lately, but she will pay. Now I've got my chance."-was the last which Julian heard from them before he was sure that they had left the mall and the glamouring spell turned him from being a palm into himself again.

The man-made his way to the woman, who remained by the podium, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Everything is settled, they fell for it."- he said as she turned around and smiled at him.

"Perfect."- she purred and placed her hands on his sides playfully.

Julian smiled back, as he reached to touch her face gently. It was still covered in bandages, and her eyes were hidden behind big sunglasses, but yet she looked so beautiful to him. She didn't need to do anything to herself, he knew that, but it was important for her.

The veteran rebel just hoped that she wasn't in pain anymore, as she had already suffered enough for a lifetime.

"I'm fine, Julian." -Nerissa assured him, having read the concern in his eyes. "I am fine thanks to you, my darling. And it is finally time; my last plan is put into action...tomorrow we will be a family again. Tomorrow I'm going to win my son's heart and trust."


	14. Mother, I still need you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is pretty climatic, do tell me what you think. There is much more about to happen though. :)  
> Also to my dear guest reviewers, to whom I can't reply personally, thanks for following and liking. Your opinion means a lot.   
> As for Nerissa being a little evil, I feel like she is going to keep that little devil in herself, and if not evil, she will be naughty for sure.  
> Stay tuned :)

The Silver Dragon hadn't looked that desolate in weeks, perhaps even longer. With Mr. and Mrs. Lin going away for the weekend, and Yan Lin also taking a sudden unplanned trip, there was no one left to look after the place and, hence, it had to remain closed until Monday.

The Chinese restaurant had become even more popular over the years, and this temporary break at six o'clock in the evening was spotted by many people who walked away disappointed at the sight of their favorite venue closed. Everyone was about to look for another place to dine.

Everyone, but a tall woman with a perfect figure, who approached the door, unflappable. Her long, enviable black hair was tied in a low ponytail, reaching to the end of her spine, if not even further below. The top of her head was covered by a large chic hat, which also hid her features with its wide periphery.

The doors shuddered and opened, as enchanted, in front of the mysterious woman and she passed through them with a gentle step. Only the sound of her heels could be heard in the darkened salon. But just when she was in the restaurant, itself, the door behind her closed with a crash, and a rope was wound around her body.

"Oh hello, Nerissa."- Will said sardonically as she floated in the air over the newcomer. "Surprised much? We just knew you'd drop by and couldn't miss the chance to have a little chat."- with these words of hers the restaurant was illuminated by all the lights it housed.

The rest of the guardians left their hiding places and surrounded her. Irma crossed her hands on her chest with a militant smile, while Hay Lin and Taranee summoned the magic in their hands, ready to attack.

"Impressive."- the familiar voice of Nerissa rose above them, in a mocking tone as she lifted her head enough for her smile to be seen under the hat. A white, smug smile which didn't at all appeal to Will. Something wasn't right.

"But I knew, you would know. Which is what the whole point of this was, really."- Nerissa said simply, with a sweet tinge in her voice that made Taranee's hair bristle.

"Uhhh, come again now?!"-Irma exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, Lady Nina."- Hay Lin blurred all the windows in the restaurant, blocking visibility from the outside thanks to her powers. Then with a powerful surge, she blew the hat from the woman's head away. "We heard you in the mall, you told Julian that nobody would disturb you here, don't try to lie and tell the..."

Hay Lin paused. Now that she and the other girls could see Nerissa clearly, they could tell she was not in her guardian form, but she was glowing just as she did in it. Her feline eyes and high, spectacular cheekbones looked as mesmerizing as ever- her juicy, red lips and raven-black hair, complimented by her makeup, made her look gorgeous even in the harsh light of the lanterns.

"Wow, don't tell me now, you don't age anymore."- Irma remarked, and Taranee elbowed her in annoyance.

Nerissa looked even more complacent, as she spoke:

"Not in the last ten years. But anyway, If I can reply to you, my gullible Hay Lin. I really wanted you to meet me here, and I knew that you and Taranee would pass my message to the others. Which is why I took your purse, knowing just when you will witness my alleged phone call."

"So that was the real trick."- Taranee whispered angrily. She couldn't believe that she of all people had been so easily fooled. One hour ago she had been so sure in herself and her abilities, she was sure she would defeat the evil ex-guardian with her brain...Only your brain has been at my disposal for days, Nerissa thought with a smirk, having sensed Taranee's thoughts.

"But why?!"-Irma exclaimed. "After spending weeks hiding from us, after you escaped your prison, you just decide to meet us? Woah babe, what's the catch?"

"This was pretty stupid of you, Nerissa."-Will spoke with clenched teeth. "You put the rope around your own neck, it's four against one, you have no chance."- and without further ado, she blasted her on the ground with a lightning bolt.

The others didn't wait for a second invite. Taranee sent a vicious fireball at her, which Nerissa dodged, but was unprepared for Hay Lin's whirlwind that pushed her off a few tables away.

"Have you really learned nothing over the last ten years?!"- Nerissa yelled with hatred in her voice, as she split Irma's wave into two. "You're no guardians, you're barbarians! This is why this universe is doomed with someone like you fools possessing the power of the Heart!"

"Oh boo-hoo! The same old song again."- Irma exclaimed sarcastically. "Someone can't take their ass getting kicked."

"You should have known better not to mess with our lives again."-Taranee added as she threw Nerissa into the wall with a firesickle. "You don't have the powers which you used to have anymore, the only source of your magic is what you have learned over the years. What made you think that you can defeat all of us?!"

"Not the only one, exactly."-Nerissa hissed as she lifted her hand revealing the Mage ring, and a wave of dark magic struck the four young women, slamming them all together in the opposite wall.

"Now listen to me, you wretches."- she began as she approached the still stunned guardians. "Do not attack me again, at least not as long as your loved ones are at Lady Nina's conference."- she added threateningly.

"What are you talking about?!"- Will yelled.

"Your brother."- Nerissa pointed at Taranee. "Your boyfriend and your mother..."- she continued by pointing at Irma and Hay Lin with her long nail. "They are all attending my conference as we speak, and I suggest that for their sake you listen to me and follow the rules which I have made for you, otherwise there will be no mercy!"

"You're lying!"-Hay Lin screamed, but the fear in her voice was obvious. "My mother and father are out of town for the weekend, she can't be at your..."

"Oh, but when Lady Nina herself called her to attend on her daughter's behalf, Joan couldn't resist. She postponed the departure for a few hours just to fulfill the dream of her Hay Lin, isn't it darling of her?"- Nerissa said and then snarled at the others: "So don't cross me again, understood? And your phone calls are pointless, their phones will be off until the end of the conference, if not until their very own end!"- she crossed her arms, as she watched Irma and Taranee pulling out their smartphones with worried looks, not to mention Hay Lin who was on the verge of tears.

Will was the only one to glare at their enemy with no fear. She hadn't mentioned any of her close -ones, Will knew they would never go to such an event anyway, her mother hated things of this sort and Matt was nowhere to be found, still mad at her...And yet, Will still had to obey the old hag, and she hated it. She hated her with a passion by now.

"You don't mess with family, Nerissa!"- she growled. "When will you learn, is there nothing human left in you?! How can you sink so low each time, that you always have to bring our families in, so that your goals can be achieved, you ..."

"Don't lecture me, after you kidnapped Julian."- Nerissa interrupted her. Her self-control she had already lost, but she would not lose the war, not this time. "This is about my family. I only brought yours in to make the bet equivalent."

"Is this some game to you, you ridiculous bitch!"- Irma vociferated in fury and fear. "I swear if you do anything to Martin, I will..."

"Zip it!"- Nerissa ordered, as her eyes shined coldly. "The only thing which all of you will need to do, to guarantee the safety of your dear ones, is stay out of my way! You will remain here in the Silver Dragon until I get back. Oh and without any attempts to fool me or contact someone outside this restaurant. Understood?"

Irma and Hay Lin looked at each other, while Taranee was trying to calculate the possibilities. There had to be another way to deal with her, but how...

"And because I do not trust you."- Nerissa continued, stopping her piercing green eyes on Will. "Will is going to swear on the heart of Candracar, not in any oath, but an inviolable oath. You will bet the heart, and if one of you breaks my rules you will lose it forever."- she declared.

"Nice try to steal the Heart."-Will remarked bitterly. "Do you see the word 'idiot' written on my forehead? I will never fall for such a stupid..."

"Oh, yes you will"- Nerissa interrupted her impatiently. She was losing time, Julian was probably already wondering what is taking her so long...they had to act now. "To make things fair I will bet all my powers. How does that sound?"

Irma gasped quietly, as the redhead tried to estimate the other woman's intentions with a glance.

"I'm not after that piece of shit, don't worry."- Nerissa looked Will straight in the eyes. "I'm after something much more valuable for me. The sooner we put the inviolable oath, the faster it will do. Don't test my patience, Will or your friends' families will pay for your arrogance!"

"Will, please, we have no other choice."- Hay Lin begged her.

"Fine."- the guardian agreed with a death glare.

"Perfect."- Nerissa just smiled, and started the spell, triggering the process of inviolable swearing. Both she and the redhead held the sources of their forces, and when they voiced on what they swore, the heart and the ring separated themselves from their hands and remained locked in small mystical balloons connected by quintessential charges.

"One more thing. Taranee."-the ex guardian warned. "Do not try to outsmart me by using your telepathic powers. I have had access to your mind for days, I will get to know exactly what you do, and that will break Will's vow."

Then Nerissa teletransported victoriously, leaving the four women, who were now back in their human form, alone, furious, scared, and desperate...

"She has had access to my mind."-Taranee repeated incredulously and sat on the floor. She had to get Nerissa out of her brain, how dared she violate her personal space like that. How had she done it anyway? The fire guardian concentrated into freeing herself from any foreign influences, as her friends looked at each other:

"Nerissa tricked us again."- Hay Lin said despondently. "Had she bet all her power, she wouldn't have been able to teletransport..."

"This is not even the real Mage ring."- Irma noted as the ring in the balloon turned all white. "Urgh, I hate her!"

"Neither is this the real heart of Candracar."- Will smiled archly, as the actual jewel appeared in her hand, and the one in the balloon turned into pink dust.

"Will."- Hay Lin exclaimed, amazed. "You're a genius!"

"That's our girl!"- Irma cheered and hugged her friend, dragging Hay Lin in too.

"I knew she would lie, she is such a cheater."- Will explained after she responded to her friends' happy hug. "I would never risk the heart going in her claws; she's not the only one who can make duplicates!"

"But what do we do now. Our families are still in danger, and we don't know where Nerissa has gone to, how are we going to stop her?"

Will sighed.

"I think that what we should do now is go and evacuate everyone from fraudly Nina's dumb seminar. It is smarter than crossing her way right now."

"You're right. Let's do this."-Irma said firmly. "Coming Taranee?"

"Let her stay here, she needs to get free of that old hag's spells."- Will raised the heart. "We will manage on our own. First, we save the people from the conference, then we look for Nerissa. We are not taking risks. Guardians Unite!"

Magenzjan Falls, Meridian, 11:35 PM, local time

"So dad, Magenzjan Falls? I don't get what are we doing here?"- Caleb turned to look back at his father, who sat on a rock near the river.

The place was as beautiful, as ever, the moonlight reflected in the water, bathing the entire picaresque nature surrounding them in shades of light, making it look even more enchanting. Julian lowered his gaze and almost looked through his son:

"You will see."- he answered rather mysteriously, in Caleb's eyes. "Let's take a little walk, what say?"

"Sure."- the younger man agreed and walked with his father along the familiar path, following the river. Accompanied by the moon illuminating their footsteps, they breathed the fresh air as they walked.

"I know this place is special to you."- Caleb started.

"You do, don't you."- Julian smiled, keeping his hands in his pockets. "It is indeed. My youth and its best days were spent here."

"Look, we haven't had a chance to talk about this, dad."- Caleb scratched the back of his head, feeling a little awkward. "But since you brought me here, I assume it's about something important and I can talk to you about this...if the girls are right and you really are seeing someone new... It's OK for you to introduce us."

Julian looked at him both flabbergasted and relieved. His words gave him hope, once again, that it would be possible for him to accept Nerissa in their life. Oh, Julian was praying that it could happen from once, but he knew it was going to be a journey with a lot of hard moments. It already had proven to be, but they were close, so close to becoming a family. Something which at a previous stage of their life, had been almost impossible due to many different factors. This had been their fate so far- the future was going to be better.

"I am seeing someone, I guess you could say."- the father finally admitted. It was time, he had to get his son ready for what was about to happen. "But she is not exactly new to any of us."

"Huh?"-Caleb looked puzzled. "What do you mean? Is she from Meridian? When did you meet her, anyway?"

"28 years ago we met each other here."- Julian said point-blank. "I know this will come as a shock to you, Caleb. But please, give her a chance."

Caleb had stopped walking and stood in one place. He wasn't sure if he had heard right. What was his father talking about? What did he mean by that?

Julian sensed his son almost jolting, but he also knew that she was coming. They were about to meet for the first time in ten years, it was both scary and amazing.

"Please, Caleb."

"I don't get what are you trying to..."- the younger man began, but the fold which opened near them caught their attention, and when she stepped out of it, everything was clear to the rebel leader. There she was in a simple, but beautiful, plum-colored dress and her long black hair, flying back from the sudden wind. Her image turned his world upside down...

"Nerissa!"- Caleb growled angry and confused, tightening every muscle in his body. "Dad what the hell is going on, how did she..."

"I helped her."- he just shot, shocking his son even more. "But before you do anything, Caleb, please listen to us..."

"Dad, how could you..."

"Caleb."-Nerissa spoke, making every hair on his body bristle. "You deserve to know everything, which is why we brought you here."

"No!"-Caleb yelled in response. "You...what do you want!? I can't deal with you, I have to..."

"You have to be with Cornelia?"-Nerissa helped him, as she approached him with wet eyes. "Don't worry, I will send you back to her, as soon as you hear me out. I will not make you do anything against your will, I am not here to corrupt you or use you, I am not back to destroy my last chances."

"Then what are you back for?"- Caleb asked with a bitter tone. "To ruin more lives? To take your chances to take over the universe again? You can forget about that, it's never going to happen, mom"- him accenting on that last word, made her heart tremble, as Nerissa took another step and was now in front of him with a look on her face, which stunned the young man. He hadn't taken any steps back, he wasn't scared of her. He had never been, but was angry and hurt by all that she had done. What was she going to do now?

"I have forgotten all about that already."- she said in a raspy voice. "What I haven't forgotten for a minute is that I am your mom. For years I have dreamed of you calling me so, with a feeling other than pain and contempt. My dear boy...you have every right to hate me and want me away from your life. But please, hear me out before you take such a decision."

Caleb felt dizzy. All those emotions she had provoked in him at the moment, he had suppressed since he had been a child. What right did Nerissa have to take advantage of them now? He looked at his father, who nodded encouragingly at him with pleading eyes. She was taking advantage of him too, she knew he loved her... She would use their weakness and have them serve her...

Then Caleb looked at her too -his mother...she looked so shattered and ready to surrender anything, even she could not be such a good actress or could she... Was she being sincere after so much time? Was it possible?!

Caleb was stunned when she took his hands in hers and kissed them, holding them close to her face.

"I kissed your little hands when you were a baby, and now they are so big. You're a fine young man, and I have missed so much. Allow me in your life now, my dear son."

Caleb felt himself weakening up in front of her, he knew he had to remember she was evil, but he had secretly dreamed of this day. Before he got to know who his mother was and even after that, in his bravest dreams she loved him and was good again... Dreams. Caleb pulled his hands away from hers, startling her and gritted his teeth:

"Why now? Why not when you left me more than 20 years ago? Didn't want to be in my life back then, huh. I thought so. You never loved me, you only had me so that you could bring Phobos down. I was never a part of your heart, so don't expect me to believe your lies now when you have nothing. You only remembered I am your son, now that your dreams are in the dust."

Nerissa closed her eyes. The pain of this old wound was ignored for so long that it was now burning with every breath.

"Had I listened to the heart of a mother, I wouldn't have given Meridian the brave heart of a savior they needed. We both know, Caleb, that if things were different, your homeland would remain under the authority of that tyrant for God knows how much more."

"Yeah, I forget, I was only created with that purpose."- Caleb said bitterly, even though he understood that part of her argumentation and even agreed with it. The little betrayed child in him just wanted to hurt her, at least this time, if she was sincere at all.

His bitter words would have affected her more if she wasn't so busy with admiring him. Nerissa loved everything about how her son had turned out to be, from his character to his appearance. How he had her eyes and Julian's thick brown hair. His intelligence and nobility, her temper and inner power...

Just looking at his features, made her proud- his facial structure was a perfect mixture of hers and Julian's best sides. She herself could not have made him better, even if she had to design him. Mother Nature just knew her job. He reminded her of Julian when he was his age, so much, but at the same time, he had everything she loved about herself. Oh, Caleb, you are the best thing I have ever done, Nerissa thought. Naturally, now he could have tried to hurt her, but she was not stupid. She knew it would happen because she would do the same if she was in his shoes.

"Yes, purpose, but not the reason or the essence of why you were created."- Nerissa smiled at her son, as the moonlight gleamed in his eyes. Julian stood behind him and seeing them then and there, in front of her, made Nerissa feel like she had everything in the Universe. "The reason why was absolutely natural- our love with your father created you, the best thing I have ever had and created. Something real..."- she took his hands again, and Caleb just stared, not pulling away. "I had a dream for your destiny while and before I was pregnant, and that dream came true turning into your main purpose in life. This doesn't mean that I didn't love you."

They just looked at each other for a while, not talking or moving. Caleb looked deep down into his mother's eyes looking for a sign that she was deceiving him again. Knowing that she was up to no good was so much easier than dealing with this...He had already learned to hate her, but not really...

"How did you escape this time?"- he changed the topic.

"I will tell you everything. Let's take a walk, this is a beautiful place. Has your father ever shown you the lagoon where we used to spend so much time? You can take Cornelia there once she gives birth..."

Caleb couldn't help admiring how quickly and easily Nerissa had made her way in his life. But she had been with him for the last ten years, through his father, as he got to know. She knew everything.

Walking with both his parents by his side, through the night, was a weird, but warming sensation. Caleb had never had this before, except maybe when they fought with her the last time and got to spend the occasional moment only between the three of them. But this was totally different, now they were taking a walk like a family, it almost felt surreal.

"So you lied to everyone again."- Caleb remarked, after hearing the entire story of how Julian had helped Nerissa to get out of the old jewel. "Nice."

"There was no other way."- Nerissa shrugged, catching him under the arm, as they walked. "I waited ten years so that I and your father could reconnect again so that I could prove my love for him and besides, you were still settling down in life. Coming to you any time sooner, wouldn't have been as sensible and right as now."

"Don't make wrong conclusions that you've succeeded now."-Caleb said in a cold voice and released his arm.

Nerissa smiled and walked in front of him.

"No worries, I am used to waiting, I will prove myself to you, you will forgive me sooner or later. You're my son."

"Don't count on that."-Caleb murmured, as he watched his father wrap his arm around her shoulders. He looked so much happier, indeed he really loved her. And Nerissa? Caleb couldn't determine whether her love was sincere or not. She had saved them a couple of times and showed mercy to them, while they were fighting, but was that reliable enough? That was the problem with her, she could never be trusted...

A sudden fold opened meters away from them, drawing their attention.

"The guardians."-Nerissa whispered with fear and venom in her voice. How did they flee the restaurant without her knowing? Taranee must have restarted her mind, that was how. Curse those amateurs, she had been younger than them, when twice as better with her powers.

"Take Caleb and run."-Julian whispered. "I will try to..."

"Blunk?"-Caleb exclaimed, but when he saw the figure of his pregnant girlfriend coming behind the little creature, he was about to lose it: "Cornelia!"

"Nerissa!"- Cornelia Hale screamed, directing her power at the other woman. "You are not going to take my child's father away from me. You are not going to turn my love into your freakin zombie!"- with her telekinesis, she slammed he ex-guardian in a rock, and then tied her to it with vines.

The scene was about to get even uglier. So the others had finally told her, that was their revenge. What fools, Nerissa thought venomously. And some friends they were too, sending her alone, which was to her advantage...but the baby...the baby had to be protected at all costs.

In her own mind, the young woman was scared but determined to save Caleb from Nerissa's claws. She was desperate not to lose him, and after hearing from the girls that their old enemy is back and going after her son, she had just dragged Blunk and come to the rescue where she already knew Julian and Caleb had gone to. Without telling the other girls or anyone else.

"Caleb run!"- Blunk cried.

"I'm fine."- the rebel leader ran to them and held his girlfriend's hands in his. "Don't worry Cornelia, I am fine, calm down."

"No."- she shook her head frantically. "We're not going to be fine as long as she follows you around. She wants to take you away, I know that. Come with me, let's get out of here."

Caleb hesitated for a moment, long enough for Nerissa to free herself and rush toward the young couple with Julian behind her.

"NO!"-Cornelia yelled and made a hoop of tall, prickly bushes around them, blocking their way. She was breathing heavily now, having lost a lot of energy. She leaned on Caleb who took her in his arms this time, and whispered to him desperately:

"Please, Caleb, let's get out of here!"

He nodded and gave Blunk a sign.

"Stop using your powers without the heart, you fool! You're going to harm the baby!"- Nerissa yelled, as she burned a hole in the hoop and blasted Blunk's tooth from his hands, stopping him from folding.

"And I am sorry, but I can't let my son leave just yet, I haven't finished talking to him."

"You stay away from him!"-Cornelia yelled back. "Don't you dare hurt Caleb, Nerissa, or I will destroy you!"

"I love Caleb, much more than you. I would never..."

"As if!"- Cornelia was on her feet again, glaring at the older woman. "You're a fraud and a psychopath, I am sure that you want to control Caleb, just like you hypnotized all your friends! But I am not going to allow this, you hear me!"

"I am looking forward to seeing how will you stop me do anything!"- Nerissa snarled back.

"Enough with this!"-Caleb stood between his mother and his girlfriend. "Are you both insane? Cornelia, you use your powers and endanger our child! And you, mom, you realize that fighting with Cornelia doesn't really prove that you have changed."

"Hello, I'm trying to save you from your so-called mom."- Cornelia snapped and folded her hands.

"I told you I am fine."- Caleb insisted. "You have to trust me, Cornelia, and never tire yourself like this while you're pregnant. Never again!"

"Nerissa what are you doing."-Julian whispered in her ear. "Cornelia is like our daughter, you can't fight with her even verbally."

"She is stubborn, impulsive, and full of herself."- Nerissa hissed.

"And you are evil, insane, and full of yourself twice as much!"- Cornelia yelled in response. "You are so the last person who can criticize my flaws, you are literally a criminal!"

"Blunk thought, Blunk part of rescue mission, but turns out Blunk part of family scandal."- the little passling murmured. He wasn't scared anymore, as the situation had suddenly taken a comic turn.

"This is ridiculous."-Caleb declared. "Let's just go home, you need to lie down."- he frowned, as Cornelia turned her back to him and raised her chin up. Well, she was annoyed, but at least she wasn't subjected to fear anymore, being dangerous to herself and to the baby.

"Caleb, wait."- Nerissa caught her son's arm. "Don't go now, I still have to tell you so many things, I don't know when I will get another chance, the guardians will not let me near you."

"What can I tell you, no one can top what one does to their themselves."- Caleb pulled away, coldly, even though he really didn't want to go in that moment.

"Please, Caleb!"- she insisted in despair.

Julian walked to them and placed his hand on Cornelia's shoulder.

"Are you OK, Cornelia."- he spoke softly. "Can I explain a few things to you, while we are still here so that we can give Caleb some more time? There is nothing to be afraid of, I promise you."

Cornelia looked at the older man, still frustrated, but her ocean blue eyes were giving him a look of childish innocence. She felt like she could trust him, but hesitated for a moment, looking at Nerissa. Her eyes were on Caleb who really didn't know what to do at this point, he had strained himself to the limit...Something which Cornelia had fought with her friends for, just to make sure he will not do. And still, Nerissa was looking at him with a pitiful and hopeful look. She actually cared for him, Cornelia realized and sighed:

"I don't know..."

"Nerissa isn't going to do anything to him."- Julian assured her and took her hand in his own. "What do you say, dear girl? Will you trust me on that?"

Cornelia finally agreed, convinced by the calmness and firmness of the man. If he said everything was going to be alright, then it was going to be alright indeed. She would follow him to the meadow where they would talk. The blond turned to Caleb for the last time and embraced him:

"I want the best for you. And if that means I have to give you time with your mother, then I will because I know that you suffered because of her, but also because of her missing for so much time..."

Caleb sighed, as he breathed the beloved scent of his girlfriend's hair and ran his hand on her back gently.

"Cornelia, I'm so confused, I don't know what to do."- he confessed.

"Hey, I am with you, don't lose it, rebel boy."- she tried to fight the tears away, but they were streaming down her face. "Got that? Whatever happens, I'm always going to support you."

Caleb kissed her, truly grateful for having her. She was the best thing in his life.

Then Cornelia looked over at Nerissa who had stood aside until now, looking at them with something that the earth guardian saw as a smile.

"I trust you with my boy because you gave birth to him. Don't do anything crazy for once. Please, just be a mother."

Nerissa was actually left speechless at that, she saw the blond girl in an entirely new light, as she gently reached to her and wiped a tear from her face.

"I promise that I will."- she said sincerely.

Cornelia wasn't scared of her anymore, she even allowed her to touch her. Looking deep down in her green eyes, she saw something good and real which assured Cornelia, that she had taken the right decision by giving the other woman a chance with their beloved rebel leader.

Caleb who had watched them interact with a warm feeling in his chest, accepted his mother's hand a little uneasy. Though it was still strange for him, her hand felt so warm and comforting in his, that he followed her. They headed for the forest, while Julian, Cornelia, and Blunk went in direction of the meadow across the river, where the moon was brightest.

It wasn't clear to him how all this had happened, normally he would never agree to spend time with Nerissa, but something made him want to hear what she had to say. She was his mother, even if a villain and all that...And Cornelia and his father, they had also encouraged him to give it a chance...Maybe, just maybe it would be worth it to hear her out. The young rebel leader secretly glanced at her and realized that the feeling of love for her, which he had surpassed for many years, was more tangible now. Caleb sighed in his own confusion and internal dilemma.

"You must feel upset and confused."- she spoke in a caring voice. "Perhaps you even have questions..."

"Upset because of you? Never again."- he lied. "And I know all your answers. Power is always the most important for you."

"Caleb, your mind says that, not your heart."- Nerissa kept holding his hand, despite his attempts to let her go. "You're my son, you can't hate me as much as you want to, and that is killing you."

"And what of it."-Caleb stopped walking. His tone was bitter and he felt stupid. "You know this, and you are using it against me, I really wish I could hate you because you deserve it. But when I look at you, I just can't. It hurts me because even those illusory moments in which you have done something for me and my father come to my mind. Happy?"

"I want to take this pain away from you by seeking your forgiveness and love."- Nerissa smiled at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"It's just not fair."- Caleb grunted and hit a tree nearby with his fist. "It's not fair for you to do this to me, mom. After everything you've done."- he leaned against the tree with his hands titled forward.

"There is hardly such a thing as fairness, in this world, my son."- Nerissa gently pressed her head to his back. Her touch and presence were a foreign, but comforting sensation to him. "The fact that I am not a good person, doesn't mean that I am unable to love you and Julian. You're the only people I care about in this universe. If there is even a little place for me in your heart, I will be the happiest. Take your time and think about it, I just wanted to tell you that even when I was locked in the crystal by the other ex- guardians, I was left with my dream of a perfect universe with you and Julian in it, loving me and being by my side."

Caleb turned around and glanced at her incredulously.

"My vision was not complete without you, and when I snapped out of the trance and realized I am trapped in a glamour zone, I came to understand."- Nerissa continued looking into her son's eyes. "I came to understand that a universe in which I don't have you, isn't worth anything, even if it is all mine."

This time he just knew she was sincere, her eyes revealed the truth as in a movie strip to the young man.

"Even if I wasn't there when you needed me the most, if you ever wish, I will be here for you, I..."

Caleb couldn't help it anymore; he embraced his mother tightly as tears wet his face.

And for Nerissa, it was her biggest dream finally coming true. All her worries disappeared as she held him in her arms tightly, and he held her back. Tears of happiness in her eyes and eternal joy in her heart, the heart of a mother, made her life complete after a long wait. Her dream and her vision, everything was in its place. How hadn't she seen it before? That was the only thing she had ever needed to hear:

"I still need you, mom."

/When times are hard, you to help me,  
to be happy when I am happy,  
when nights are cold, you to tuck me in,  
mother, I still need you.../  
\- Dedicated to all mothers out there, you're awesome-


End file.
